Another village
by Aleth
Summary: AU ¿Qué pasaría si Kushina sobreviviera y huyera con Naruto a otra villa? Nadie sabe que Naruto tiene al kyuubi, manteniendo secretos, un largo entrenamiento, nuevos senseis y compañeros de equipo, los exámenes chuninn y una guerra se aproxima
1. Huyendo de Konoha

No me pertenece Naruto para mi desgracia pero esta idea sí.

Esta idea me ha estado rondando la cabeza y dije ¿por qué no? espero les guste, por favor dejen sus opiniones para ver si es bueno seguir la historia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las sombras del bosque apenas se alcanzaba a ver una figura corriendo, cubierta por una bata de hospital y shorts que al parecer habían sido puestos a prisa. Tenía el cabello largo y de un rojo intenso. Su piel era blanca que hacia que sus ojeras se destacaran más. Su cansancio era visible en sus ojos, llevaba corriendo unas cuantas horas pero aún así, sabia que no estaba fuera de peligro. El bulto que cargaba contra su pecho hacia sonidos suaves cada cierto tiempo indicándole que su más preciada persona estaba incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraba, después de todo no era saludable para un niño recién nacido andar en el bosque a esas horas de la noche incluso con la manta que lo cubría.

La mujer acaba no hace mucho de dar a luz a su hermoso hijo, cabello rubio, con tez morena y con ojos azules. Una pequeña miniatura de su padre para cualquiera que lo conociera.

Hacía unas días que su vida era perfecta. Casada con la persona a la que más amaba y cerca de tener su primogénito. Pero todo cambio con las noticias de que el kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas estaba en camino para la villa de konoha.

El yondaime había mandado inmediatamente a los de anbu a intervenir con el camino del youka y ganar preciado tiempo para la evacuación de la villa y a la vez poder buscar una forma de detenerlo. Paso un día, con el número de muertos ascendiendo. La mayor parte de la población civil había sido evacuado por el camino de la montaña. Los hospitales estaban llenos de heridos.

El estrés había sido demasiado y Kushina entro a labor prematuramente con mes y medio de adelanto. El parto había sido difícil, pues el bebe era muy pequeño, pero por milagro un niño muy saludable. Kushina por unos segundos olvido el caos que se avecinaba con la llegada del kyuubi, y disfruto de ése momento especial para las nuevas madres, el tener a su hijo en brazos; pero el momento no duro por mucho, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Minato, su esposo, líder y protector de la villa había encontrado la solución perfecta para sus problemas. La mala noticia es que perdería la vida y la peor era que necesitaba un niño recién nacido con algunas horas de vida, lo suficientemente pequeño para adecuarse al chakra del kyuubi.

Era precisamente esto, que había obligado a Kushina a huir con su hijo, ella moriría primero que permitir que su hijo fuera el sacrificio. Ella siendo de otra aldea originariamente y habiendo sobrevivido a guerras y a la destrucción de su villa, sabía perfectamente que las personas odian aquello que los hace recordar su tragedia y sumándole a eso el hecho de que por regla general los jinnchuriki son odiados donde quiera que estén era seguro que su hijo sufriría mucho a manos de una villa que no lo iba ha aceptar por mucho que Minato pensara otra cosa. La gente no cambiaría ni siquiera porque Minato pidiera que se le viera como héroe y ella estaba segura que en alguna forma Minato también lo sabía y si él no iba a proteger a su hijo sobre la villa, de lo cual estaba segura kushina y una de las cualidades que ella amaba de él, entonces ella lo protegería por los dos.

Era sólo un pequeño detalle que a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo corriendo, con la idea de la seguridad de su hijo en mente como único motivo para seguir, no había podido salir completamente del peligro que era konoha.

Un kunai de forma extraña paso a su lado, no lo suficientemente cerca para hacer daño pero no muy lejos del todo. Un rayo amarrillo siguió y Kushina supo que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, su corazón latía más rápido y sintió cómo todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaban.

"Usa cualquier otro, por qué tiene que ser el mío, el nuestro" gritaba Kushina con lágrimas en sus ojos. En frente de ella, el hombre que hasta hace unas horas era el mundo para ella estaba parado con un gesto de determinación que Kushina conocía muy bien y que la hacia temer por su hijo.

"Kushina, no sé cómo te enteraste, pero es la única solución" respondía Minato, su rostro y su mirada se suavizó al verla y la preocupación que había sentido al saber que su pequeña y nueva familia había desaparecido del hospital se desvanecía; pero una nueva preocupación surgía, pues su amada estaba en contra de lo que planeaba hacer "no puedo pedir ha alguien más que me de a su hijo o hija cuando yo no me atrevo ha hacerlo con el mío, el nuestro" su voz llena de tristeza

"Hay más niños, huérfanos incluso, ¿por qué Minato? Me traicionas con el sólo pensarlo, sabes bien lo que le pasará" lágrimas sin detenerse caían por su rostro, mojando ligeramente el bulto que tenía. "no te lo voy a permitir, mi corazón no puede con esto. No lo hagas" suplicó en un susurro.

Minato no se pudo contener. Las emociones eran demasiadas. Abrazó a su esposa e hijo con todo su amor, le acaricio el pelo y el rostro, quitándole el rastro de sus lágrimas y la beso apasionadamente, dándole a entender lo mucho que la amaba.

Kushina le devolvió el abrazo como pudo teniendo a su hijo en un sólo brazo; pues a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba demasiado y sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que le perdonaría cualquier cosa pero sin querer admitirlo y con la vida de su hijo de por medio se hacia fuerte como un roble para poder soportar y hacer lo que era mejor para su preciado hijo.

Kushina reprocho contra los dioses por su mala suerte y maldijo más cuando escuchó un susurro en su oído "Te amo. Te amo demasiado, pero tengo que hacerlo. Perdóname… protege a nuestro hijo por los dos a donde sea que vayas" Estas fueron las últimas palabras que le oyó decir a Minato antes de que todo se volviera negro. En su corazón, sabía que había perdido y había sido de alguna forma traicionada.

Minato tomo el cuerpo de su esposa y lo reclino en un árbol, su hermosa cabellera rodeaba su rostro dándole un gesto angelical. Tomo a su hijo en sus brazos, agradeciendo que siguiera dormido a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en su corto tiempo de vida. De uno de sus bolsillos saco un pergamino sellado, que siempre cargaba y donde tenía lo más importante para él, incluyendo todas sus técnicas, fotos, documentos familiares y una pequeña parte de su fortuna. Como ninja nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido. Dejó el pergamino con Kushina y dibujo un sello en el árbol con su sangre, clavo en el centro uno de su kunais especiales; se agachó y dibujo sellos en los brazos y manos de Kushina similares a las de árbol. Beso una vez más a su esposa y con una luz amarrilla desapareció.

Una hora más tarde una luz blanca apareció por unos instantes y el llanto de un bebe despertó a la mujer que lo tenía en sus brazos. Reclinada sobre un árbol a una buena distancia de konoha y del aclamo de victoria de los pobladores como también el llanto por las pérdidas.

Kushina lloró una vez más, algo que había hecho casi todo el tiempo desde que había nacido su hijo. Minato había muerto, lo sabía; pero no entendía del todo porque Naruto estaba con ella. Al inspeccionar a su hijo más detalladamente se dio cuenta de las marcas que tenía en las mejillas como también del sello en su estómago que todavía brillaba en un rojo carmesí.

"Así que de todos modos lo hizo" susurró Kushina con algo de odio y tristeza mezclada. Una sonrisa, que no se reflejaba en sus ojos, se formo en su rostro "al menos , me tienes a mi Naruto. No dejaré que nada te vuelva a pasar" con esa promesa hecha Kushina se levanto y siguió su camino. No estaba segura de hacia donde se dirigía en ese momento pero para ella cualquiera era mejor lugar que Konoha.

Hiruzen había sido reinstalado como Hokage unos momentos atrás con la muerte de su sucesor. Konoha necesitaba de alguien para liderarlo y salir de la crisis en la que se encontraba después de haber sido sometida al desastre por la llegada del kyuubi.

No estaba totalmente seguro de que había pasado en la pelea del yondaime para proteger a la villa. En un rincón de su mente tenía el presentimiento de que sabía lo que había pasado; pero por una extraña razón no recordaba los detalles, sólo algo de un sello para detener a la bestia pero en qué consistía o el cómo se llevaba a cabo no recordaba.

Y así fue que tomando el mando otra vez, se volvió su prioridad el restablecimiento de su hogar y también del funeral que se llevaría acabo por todas las vidas pérdidas tanto en la batalla como en los hospitales. Además de los lugares que fueron destruidos, una escuela vacía, zonas departamentales y un pequeño hospital. Al igual que encargarse del funeral especial debido la muerte del Yondaime.

No sería sino hasta muchos años después, que sabría la verdad de lo que paso aquella noche.

Había pasado casi un mes. Kushina había sobrevivido con el dinero que Minato le había dejado. Era muy afortunada en ese aspecto. Minato le había dejado lo más valioso que poseían y algo de dinero, lo suficiente para rehacer su vida en otro lado.

Había estado pensando en que hacer, y daba gracias que había renunciado a ser ninja hacia algunos años, después de terminar la guerra. Como civil tenía más posibilidades. Además sabía perfectamente que Naruto necesitaba protección a tal magnitud que sólo una aldea ninja sería capaz de brindar. Pensó en la aldeas más pequeñas, pero por alguna razón no se lograba convencer, no estaba segura de que tales aldeas pudieran protegerlo del todo. Sólo de recordar como la suya, había acabado en la guerra al primer ataque la hacia pensar seriamente en ir a una de las cinco más poderosas.

Descartando a Iwagakure por ser pena de muerte instantánea para ella como para su hijo por su relación con Minato, el odiado Yellow flash. Konohagakure tampoco siquiera considerada una opción ya que ella estaba huyendo de esa villa y por lo mismo Sunagakure no podía ser considerada tampoco; ya que siendo conocidos aliados de Konohagakure, seguramente la regresarían. Lo que la dejaba con Kumogakure y Kirigakure.

Una difícil decisión.


	2. La Villa escondida por la Niebla

Kushina había investigado sobre las dos villas que tenía como opciones.

Kumogakure era una villa muy próspera y rica de momento. Lo cual lo hacia más peligrosa porque bien podía significar su preparación para una guerra y con ayuda de algunas amenazas y muertes de algunos de los prófugos civiles y uno que otro ninja había logrado saber de la existencia de dos jinnchuriki que vivían ahí y era esto lo que la hacia dudar más. Por un lado podían enseñarle muchas cosas a Naruto, pero ella no estaba planeando en dejar saber a alguien el hecho de que su hijo también era jinnchuriki y teniendo otros dos muy cerca era motivo de preocupación; si de alguna manera ellos detectaban que Naruto fuera uno. Además entre más jinnchuriki reunidos las posibilidades de que algo malo pasará se volvían muy altas.

Kirigakure no tenía jinnchuriki conocidos. Hacia casi un mes del nombramiento del actual mizukage. Había un conflicto interno de poder por el recién formado concilio y la elección de los shinobigatan shuu (los siete espadachines) pero este conflicto ayudaría perfectamente a Kushina ha ser parte de la aldea sin ningún problema e investigación. Obviamente la aldea tenía mejores cosas que hacer que averiguar de donde venía otra civil más. Además su reputación de villa sangrienta, la hacia menos propensa a ser atacada y al igual era la única villa que no se había metido del todo o ni siquiera considerado participar en las guerras ninjas.

Con la decisión hecha Kushina se dirigió a lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de Yagura, cuarto mizukage. Nadie sabía exactamente que había pasado. Aunque había muchos que habían deseado su muerte.

Yagura era un huérfano respetado y temido por su poder. El hecho de que era un jinnchuriki sólo lo hacia más famoso pero muchos sabían que Yagura tenía la costumbre de no utilizar el poder de su youka (demonio) ya que no le gustaba, decía que el poder que le brindaba el sannbi no era compatible con su forma de pelear. Cuando Yagura había sido nombrado Mizukage, toda la villa celebro y en poco tiempo próspero. Las leyes referentes a los shinobis se hacían de acuerdo a un nivel más alto que en cualquier otra villa. No habían ganado su reputación de villa sangrienta sin esfuerzo por parte de la población. Su economía prosperaba y la población estaba empezando a crecer. Pero todo cambio cuando Yagura declaro que las kkekei genkai (bloodline) tenían que ser exterminadas.

La guerra que siguió fue brutal.

Había gente que envidiaban a los clanes que poseían kkekei genkai y las ventajas o habilidades que están daban y con la declaración del Mizukage habían atacado.

Los clanes se resistieron y la guerra civil dio comienzo. Las exterminaciones de clanes se volvió tan brutal que muchos huyeron. Los niños eran los primeros en morir en ataques y los adultos que veían venir su muerte se envenenaban, neutralizando la posibilidad de experimentos con su bloodline. Yagura había empezado el ataque pero después no se le volvió a ver en batallas, algunos suponiendo que estaba siendo protegido por los kiri no shinobigatan nananinn shuu (siete espadachines de kiri), ya que ninguno de ellos pertenecía a los clanes.

En los siguientes años los clanes se unificaron y destruyeron el resto de la villa, llevándose a civiles y ninjas por igual con la casi destrucción de los mismos. Para entonces habían encontrado a dos de los kiri no shinobigatan nananinn shuu muertos y con ellos los restos del Mizukage. La guerra se declaró terminada y empezó una reconstrucción masiva juntando todo el dinero que todavía había, que no era mucho y lo demás había sido robado de los perdedores. Nuevos pobladores llegaban con intenciones de hacer negocio en lo que se podría hasta cierto punto determinar nueva villa. La economía mejoro y con ello Kirigakure recupero de forma acelerada un status similar al que tenía antes de la guerra después de tantos años.

El problema actual era que con la villa reconstruida el pleito por el poder comenzaba. Tres de los Kiri no shinobigatan shuu había desertado, dos habían muerto y los dos restantes se estaban peleando para ser el siguiente Mizukage conforme a las leyes de Kiri.

Lo que nadie se esperaba era que los dos murieran, después de que Kenji ganara matando a su oponente; había muerto por sus heridas. Lo que ocasiono muchos problemas para escoger al nuevo Mizukage y por ende escoger los que serian los nuevos shinobigatan shuu.

Un torneo se organizo, donde todos los shinobis tenían que entrar sin importar el rango con la esperanza de encontrar a los mejores.

Las preliminares habían sido masacres, solo los mejores lograron sobrevivir. Las finales habían sido brutales y sangrientas, a los tres días de peleas ya se tenían a los ganadores.

La nueva Mizukage había ganado la aprobación de la villa y al mismo tiempo creo una de las reputaciones mas sangrientas en la historia de Kiri. Terumi Mei había demostrado ser la más apta para el puesto, siendo la más poderosa en batallas. Sería cuestión de tiempo en que demostraría que también era apta para las demás responsabilidades que tendría como Mizukage.

Kushina llego a las puertas de la villa. Hizo una inmensa cola para poder entrar. Al parecer no era la única que quería ser parte de la Villa Escondida por la Niebla. Después de registrarse como civil y dar como profesión chef, comenzó su camino a la villa.

Su primera impresión era que le recordaba mucho a su villa original en Uzu, pero claramente esta villa era mucho más grande; pero la estructura era similar. La villa tenía una forma circular, rodeada de lagos. Lo cual dejaba sólo dos caminos en los cuales se podían ingresar a pie como Kushina lo había hecho. Los demás eran puertos. En total la villa tenía siete entradas.

Estaba rodeada de altas paredes que separaba los lagos de la actual villa. Los puertos tenían como entrada puertas no my grandes de rocas negras, adornadas con el símbolo de Kiri en blanco con azul.

Los edificios eran circulares y grandes con no más de tres pisos que fueran visibles. Sin embargo tenían dos o tres pisos más por debajo de la tierra. Los colores predominantes de la villa era el azul y blanco. Con algunos detalles y adornos en amarrillo y rojo.

En el centro de la villa había un gran lago con una pequeña isla en medio donde estaba uno de los edificios más grandes del lugar. Ese era lo que sería al equivalente de la Torre del Hokage en Konoha. Aquí, en Kiri, era conocido como la Isla del Mizukage.

En la parte norte de la isla en medio del resto del lago separando la isla y el resto de la villa, rodeando cuatro estatuas de mármol, de los cinco Mizukages. Cada uno estaba construida en islas del tamaño adecuado para soportarlos.

Kiri era un lugar con mucha actividad, se podía ver que era frecuente ver a la gente en las calles, ya fuera caminado o comprando en los puesto en carritos que vendía alguna clase de alimento. Las tiendas estaban por lo general en cierta áreas de cada distrito. La gente se movía con mucha velocidad, incluso si eran civiles. Al parecer todos tenían prisa por llegar a ciertos lados o simplemente hacían colas para entrar a los lugares más famosos.

La mayoría de los shinobis que se distinguían por su protectores cargaban con ellos alguna clase de espadas. Las mujeres demostraban tener una preferencia en dagas o espadas más cortas mientras los hombres optaban por las más largas y anchas.

Kushina se dirigió a un edificio cercano que tenía un gran letrero que decía 'Hotel' y pidió un cuarto por las siguientes tres noches. Los días que ella consideraba suficientes para encontrar un lugar adecuado para vivir de forma permanente.

En una calle desierta. Justo en la esquina había una casa en venta. Ese era uno de los últimos lugares que le iban ha mostrar a Kushina ésa mañana las personas de bienes raíces de la aldea.

Habían pasado dos días desde su llegada pero Kushina no estaba más cerca de encontrar la casa adecuada que cuando había comenzado su búsqueda.

Kushina estaba cansada, pero su necedad de querer encontrar una casa para ese mismo día se lo impedía. Esta era la séptima casa del día y Kushina realmente deseaba que esta fuera la adecuada; pues ella necesita además de una casa, un lugar cercano que pudiera rentar o comprar para poner su puesto de Ramen.

La casa de la esquina no había sido la correcta y Kushina se aseguro en decirle a los de bienes raíces el por qué. Ella no iba a vivir en una casa infestada de insectos.

La siguiente estaba en una calle no muy transitada y por lo que había escuchado era una casa grande, que había pertenecido a un clan pequeño de lo que había sido Kiri anteriormente, pero el clan había sido eliminado en la guerra. Cuando llegaron Kushina quedo encantada con el lugar y la compró de inmediato.

La casa era de tres pisos y construida de forma tradicional. Era de color blanco con algunos detalles en rojo. La puerta principal era de madera y se abrían de forma corrediza. La casa tenia veintitrés habitaciones y las puertas corredizas estaban adornadas con escenas del pasado. El jardín estaba en el centro de la casa, que contenía un pequeño estanque y un puente sobre este. La casa no tenía ninguna clase de techo sobre el jardín central, lo que le recordaba a las construcciones más antiguas tipo palacio de algunos de los nobles más ricos. Se podría decir que la casa tenía un hoyo cuadrado en el centro. Detrás de la propiedad había inmenso patio que colindaba y abarcaba una pequeña parte del bosque. Esa era la área de entrenamiento.

Una vez firmado el contrato Kushina se dirigió para inspeccionar mejor lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Tenía que ver cuáles eran los lugares que iban a necesitar reparación o remodelaciones para adaptarse a su gusto. Aún así Kushina estaba muy contenta con su decisión. Y por la sonrisa y risa de Naruto afirmaba que a él también le gustaba el lugar.

La casa tenía algunos muebles de los cuales la mayoría se conservaban en buen estado, pero por desgracia ninguno era una cama y no había señal alguna de un futon para poder dormir.

Kushina solo pudo suspirar en lo que se sentaba en uno de los pasillos que tenía vista al jardín. Ella tenía que analizar las cosas, la casa era hermosa y estaba segura de haber hecho una buena compra pero no estaba segura de que hacer ahora. La casa no había salido barata pero había valido la pena pero el resto de dinero que le quedaba era para el puesto de Ramen del cual todavía no tenía idea de donde poner.

"Tranquila Kushina, por lo menos ya tienes la casa, ahora ¿cuál es tu prioridad en este momento?" sentada en ese lugar tranquilo, Kushina suspiro. Había empezado la búsqueda de la casa desde las nueve de la mañana sin detenerse y siendo las tres de la tarde, era normal que estuviera cansada. Y ahora lo que le faltaba era arreglar la casa; pero primero iría a algún restaurante a comer. El rugido de sus estómago en ése instante sólo reafirmaba que esa era la decisión adecuada para ese momento.

Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde, cuando regreso a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Todavía tenía tiempo suficiente para limpiar y arreglar un poco. Tendría que hacer una lista de las cosas básicas que iba a necesitar. Un colchón o futon, era lo primero en su lista, seguido de un refrigerador y lavadora. Comida también tenía que estar incluida. Iba a ser un largo día el de mañana.

Levantándose lentamente de la mesa en donde había estado escribiendo su lista en una libreta que llevaba en su maleta, Kushina miro al cielo y sonrió, las cosas iban a mejorar pronto; de eso ella se iba ha asegurar.

Después de dos horas de arduo trabajo. Kushina se dirigió al hotel donde todavía estaba registrada por una noche más. Al día siguiente empezaría la mudanza. En el camino se había asegurado de pasar por la calle donde estaban todas las tiendas en ese distrito. En una de las tiendas compró un colchón y una recámara completa. También compró una cuna y los demás muebles que iba necesitar para la habitación de Naruto. En la tienda de electrodomésticos había apartado una lavadora, un refrigerador y los muebles para la cocina, incluido una nueva estufa y un horno. Se aseguro que los fueran a entregar dentro de una semana y regresó a su cuarto de hotel agotada.

Había pasado seis meses desde su llegada a Kiri.

Kushina había arreglado la casa donde ahora ella vivía con Naruto, gracias a dos Kage bunshin que habían hecho el trabajo de pintar la casa y colocar los muebles en aproximadamente mes y medio. Mientras la Kushina original atendía a Naruto y buscaba un lugar adecuado para poner su Puesto de Ramen.

Había decidido que lo pondría en una de las calles que se parecían más a los mercados. La idea era que estuviera en un lugar transitado para que la gente notara el lugar y fuera a probar. Con que fueran una vez, estaba segura que su Ramen, que había ayudado en su conquista del amador del Ramen Yondaime, ganaría la atención de la gente y no sé había equivocado. La renta del local le había salido algo caro, pero no se podía quejar. El lugar estaba en la avenida principal incluso si era un local de no muy grande tamaño.

Sus primeros clientes había sido una pareja de mayor edad que parecía habían llegado justo después de la guerra y con todo el dinero que tenían habían puesto un negocio de ropa para toda clase de persona, ninja o civil y con los últimos diseños de moda gracias a unos contactos que tenían en la capital. Su único hijo todavía era muy joven de apenas quince años, al parecer la pareja quería un hijo justo cuando estuvieran seguros que le podrían dejar un legado cuando murieran y el chico a pesar de ser consentido, no era nada arrogante y el amor que le tenía a sus padres era visible en sus ojos cada vez que los veía.

Naruto tenía siete meses de edad y parecía impaciente en aprender todo lo que pudiera de todo lo que tenía a su alrededor. Los juguetes que le había comprado no eran suficientes para mantenerlo entretenido; con la excepción de la rana rojo con manchas negras que su padre le había comprado antes de que naciera. Era conmovedor para Kushina saber que Naruto tenía algo que su padre había seleccionado específicamente para él. Ese era el único peluche que no se alejaba por mucho tiempo de las manos de Naruto, por lo que Kushina trataba de mantenerlo lo más limpio posible para que su bebé no se enfermara de todas las bacterias que seguramente tendría. Aunque con el kyuubi sellado en él, no estaba segura si Naruto se pudiera enfermar de forma convencional de algún resfriado o algo por el estilo.

Cuidar de un niño imperactivo a la corta edad de siete meses y atender un puesto de Ramen era agotador, tal vez era momento de contratar ayuda. Ahora si fuera tan fácil encontrar alguien de confianza, las cosas irían mejor para ella.

Al poco rato de aquél primer día su puesto comenzó a ganar fama gracias a los buenos comentarios de sus clientes, en especial a la familia Yamamori de la tienda de ropa. Poco a poco su puesto se hacía más famoso y más gente llegaba. El lugar llevaba abierto casi tres meses y Kushina aseguraba que pronto tendría que agrandar el negocio pero daba gracias a cualquier deidad que estuviera vigilándola porque una vez puesto su puesto de Ramen, se había quedado casi sin dinero y ahora sus ganancias aseguraban que no tendría que preocuparse por el futuro. Sin embargo el local que tenía ahora parecía que no sería suficiente por mucho tiempo, tal vez un año más podría durar ahí. Todo indicaba que tendría que cambiar de lugar para abrir un restaurante de manera apropiada, pero ¿dónde?

Era viernes en la noche. Como de costumbre Kushina estaba cerrando su negocio. Naruto ya estaba dormido, éste había sido uno de esos días en los que se había comportado más o menos decente por lo que Kushina no estaba tan exhausta como otros días. Sin embargo ella estaba apresurándose para poder irse a casa lo más pronto posible y dormir. Era una lástima que eso no iba a suceder tan pronto como ella lo hubiera deseado.

Ruidos en la cocina le hicieron entender a Kushina que Naruto y ella no eran los únicos ahí. Acercándose a donde estaba Naruto, se cercioró que siguiera dormido, hizo un sello con sus manos y Naruto desapareció de vista. Este jutsu se utilizaba muy frecuentemente para espiar. El que ella había usado no iba a durar por mucho por lo que ella se tenía que apresurar y neutralizar cualquier cosa que fuera un peligro para su hijo. Sacando un kunai de un bolsillo que por lo regular no estaba a la vista.

En silencio Kushina se acerco a la cocina, utilizando chakra de manera equilibrada trepo por las paredes y llegó al techo y siguió sigilosamente avanzando hasta encontrar lo que había hecho ruido unos momentos atrás y le sorprendió ver a una niña cargando en sus bolsillos algo de comida que ella estaba segura había colocado en el refrigerador no hacía mucho tiempo y que en esos momentos estaba haciendo lo posible para abrir la caja de seguridad que no tenía nada. Kushina lo había comprado para distraer a los ladrones de encontrar el lugar donde realmente guardaba el dinero.

Ren, tenía diez años. Había sobrevivido los últimos dos años de robar a los puestos civiles de la villa. Su familia había muerto en la guerra y había quedado huérfana con sólo siete meses de edad. La villa la había puesto en el orfanato. Pero como cualquier otra villa ninja. Los huérfanos no eran los primordiales en la lista de donaciones o mejorías especialmente si los niños a la edad de siete años no mostraban las aptitudes necesarias para ser ninjas. A la villa no le importaba mucho mantener a los huérfanos que seguramente serían civiles toda su vida. Una vez entrando a la Academia los huérfanos se mudaba a la academia y los mantenían por los siguientes años hasta la graduación.

Pero Ren ya tenía diez años y no había demostrado ninguna habilidad para ser ninja. Había huido del orfanato cuando la habían puesto a trabajar en cosas que ella no tenía ningún interés y no quería ser campesina como sería su destino si se quedaba. Así que había aprendido a robar. Primero había empezado con robar de los bolsillos de la gente que caminaba en las calles y cuando había mejorado lo suficiente de los pequeños puestos que estaban en carritos en ciertas calles. Hacia un mes que había empezado con los robos a los locales como tales.

Ren había escuchado de la fama que estaba empezando a tener el puesto de Ramen y por lo tanto asumía que de ahí podía sacar más dinero que en otros locales y al ver toda la gente supo que de ahí sacaría lo que deseaba y al ser un puesto de comida también podía robar algo para comer. Ella había esperado hasta que todo estuviera oscuro y asumiendo que ya estaba cerrado había comenzado a robar, lo que no había esperado es que todavía estuviera alguien dentro del local con ella y menos que la agarraran por atrás, manteniéndola en una posición en la cual no pudiera darse vuelta para ver a su agresor y por lo mismo sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Esto no era lo que esperaba para esa noche.

"¿Quién eres?" una voz de mujer le murmuró y sintiendo que era seguro decir la verdad empezó ha hablar "Me llamo Ren"

La respuesta no asombró mucho a Kushina pues estaba utilizando un genjutsu de clase baja que hacía que la gente se sintiera a salvo y cómoda en la situación en la que se encontraban, lo malo era que sólo funcionaba con gente que no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento el las artes que involucraban chakra y si la niña era susceptible a jutsu demostraba que no era un peligro de alto riesgo por el momento.

Kushina interrogo a la niña y después de saber la verdad abrazó ala niña y dejó que llorará toda su frustración. "Tranquila, todo esta bien" decía Kushina con voz maternal

"¿No me vas a denunciar por haberte robado?" preguntó la niña con incertidumbre.

"Por supuesto que no, sé por lo que has de haber pasado y aunque en diferentes circunstancias. ¿No quieres comer algo apropiado? Lo que estabas comiendo sólo son ingredientes y sobras, te aseguro que no encontraras mejor comida que la que yo hago" seguía diciendo Kushina en lo que sacaba todo lo necesario para hacer una comida digna de un rey.

Al día siguiente Kushina había adoptado legalmente a Ren y había buscado junto con ella la aldea por otros niños como ella; ya que Ren le había dicho que hasta donde sabía ella no era la única en haber huido del orfanato y los encargados del mismo no se preocupaban si alguien desaparecía.

Ese día Kushina había cerrado su negocia para tristeza de muchos pero había sido un día productivo. Con Naruto seguro en sus brazos divago por toda la aldea poniendo más atención a los lugares que Ren le señalaba que eran por lo regular los lugares más lúgubres de la aldea.

Cuando dieron las seis de la tarde y empezaba a anochecer dio por concluida la búsqueda. En kiri las noches suelen ser más frías por la niebla y por lo mismo anochecía antes y era momento adecuado para que las niñas a las que había encontrado comieran adecuadamente, su adopción podía espera para el siguiente día.

Como si estuviera bendecida por alguien muy poderosos allá arriba, Kushina había descubierto que las niñas a las que había adoptado tenían cualidades que le ayudarían a su negocio, por lo cual aparte de adoptadas estaban siendo contratadas como asistentes del chef con una cuenta de ahorros incluida para cada una.

Setsuna una chica de doce años pronto por cumplir trece de largo cabello negro y usualmente amarrado en una cola de caballo, tez blanca y ojos color amatista, tenía una gran habilidad con los números y se encargaría de la administración y la caja en el negocio. Su fuerte carácter adquirido en apuestas y otros trabajillos que hacía en las calles la hacía perfecta para tratar con la gente de negocios, nadie se burlaría de ella y algunos clientes se dieron cuenta de que sus bolsillos temblaban al acercarse a ella. No había deudas o cuentas por pagar para Sanji's eso era seguro.

Kaede era una niña muy tranquila a la cual le encantaba comer aunque por más que lo hiciera no engordaba ni un centímetro, tenía nueve años recién cumplidos. Su cabello era rubio casi castaño, que le gustaba traer peinado de una forma muy extraña y bizarra con cinco trenzas entrelazadas haciendo un chongo muy raro. Su piel era moreno claro y sus ojos un brillante verde manzana. Su especialidad que había descubierto mientras estaba en la cocina era hacer postres. Los primeros que había hecho habían salido desfigurados pero tenían muy buen sabor y con algo de practica logro mejorar los diseños. Ella decía que sólo trataba de juntar los ingredientes que creía le gustaría a ella probar y guala unos postres de ensueño surgieron, los cuales se vendían muy rápido y a veces se hacían pedidos especiales para eventos.

Yukino era la más grande con casi catorce años de edad y a la que le había costado más tiempo adaptarse a su nueva situación pero lo había hecho de buena manera. Tenía el cabello corto que le llegaba a los hombros de un castaño rojizo y ojos azules. Ella ayudaba en la cocina cuando había mucha gente haciendo ensaladas pero por lo regular ella era la mesera. Al ser la más rápida debido a su forma de vida de robar y correr la hacia perfecta para dar el servicio más rápido con lo que la gente no tenía que esperar por mucho tiempo sus pedidos y a la vez agilizaba a la gente para que cuando terminaran de comer los siguientes clientes ya estuvieran siendo atendidos. Kushina creía que ella podría tener la capacidad para ser la única mesera que se necesitará aún en el nuevo lugar que estaba cotizando para ser el nuevo lugar del restaurante pues su pequeño puesto estaba quedando ser muy chico para lo que tenía planeado. Pero si se llegará a necesitar más ayuda, lo de menos sería contratar a otras chicas de mesera y tal vez así Yukino tendría más tiempo para sus ensaladas. Hoy en día seguía experimentando con los aderezos que podrían acompañar sus ensaladas, tendrían que ser algo original para que se volvieran famosos.

Por último estaba Ren, la primera niña que había adoptado, de cabello morado nada extraño en esa región con los ojos verdes y una gran sonrisa, aunque últimamente estaba perfeccionando miradas para detener a clientes impacientes o niños que no podían estar quietos por mucho tiempo (Naruto) De todas formas su habilidades en la cocina estaba surgiendo siendo una cocinera en general, todavía no tenía alguna especialidad de que presumir como las demás pero estaba segura que algún día la tendría y por mientras ayudaba a cocinar a Kushina y a la vez aprendía de ella algunas técnicas para mejorar ciertos platillos.

No fue sino hasta dos años después que Kushina orgullosamente inauguró el nuevo restaurante Sanji´s que se encontraba ubicado actualmente justo a lado de la casa donde ellas vivían junto con Naruto.

Kushina había cotizado el terreno de a lado y lo compró tan pronto junto el dinero y comenzó la construcción del establecimiento como tal con todo lo necesario en la cocina, un amplio recibidor y aún más grande lugar para todas las mesas y una barra. Y claro no podía faltar un lugar de juegos para aquellas familias con niños pequeños y un lugar donde Naruto se pudiera distraer. La construcción había tardado aproximadamente un año y siete meses, pero había válido la pena la espera. El lugar había quedado hermoso. Y por lo visto debido al restaurante la calle se iba a comenzar a comercializar, unos años más y Kushina tendría casi todo a la mano.

Durante este tiempo Naruto creció, haciéndoles la vida complicada pero nunca aburrida. Kaede podía asegurar jamás haber tenido el placer de alimentar a un rey que pudiera comer de todo come ella y que al parecer gustaba de ser el conejillos de indias para todos sus experimentos en postrería. Naruto era él que le decía que le hacía falta e incluso le ayudaba a inventar nuevas cosas que al final sólo ellos podían consumir debido a los sabores tan dulces que llegaban lograr con ciertos ingredientes.

Sin embargo Setsuna podía asegurar que Naruto tuvo una de sus mejores etapas cuando aprendió a comer sólo, ya que siempre terminaban limpiando la cocina después de que hubiera guerra de comida. La cocina de la casa nunca volvió a ser igual, y dos manchas de las que nunca lograron saber de que eran fueron un recuerdo permanente de ésa época.

Mientras que Yukino había aprendido a la mala que los niños sino se quieren vestir con ropa linda terminaban arruinándola y por lo general inservible después de eso. Y no sólo eso Naruto fue de aquellos niños que le gustaba estar desnudo o por lo menos en pañales casi todo el día por eso lo de la ropa destruida. Aunque Kushina podía admitir que Naruto había entrenado con todo esto para tener buen tino, los golpes directos de comida a la cara fueron el comienzo pero los zapatos dirigidos con certeza a las manos o incluso el pecho eran una señal clara de su capacidad.

Ren fue la que más sufrió cuando al tratar de tranquilizar a Naruto le enseño a jugar escondidillas y bueno decir que fue mala idea era como decir que los cuchillos no cortan. Naruto logro estar escondidas por un día entero mientras todos los habitantes de la casa estaban frenéticos por encontrarlo. Incluso Kushina trato con chakra y no logro nada, después de eso le pusieron una pulsera en su tobillo que no podría quitarse que trabajaba como receptor para que ellas siempre supieran donde estaba.

Si, habían sido dos años muy divertidos para Naruto porque las chicas estaba seguras que morirían de un infarto en una ocasión por todo lo que ya habían pasado y las sorpresas que les esperaba con un niño como Naruto.

Setsuna decía que todo había comenzado cuando el pequeño demon…, es decir niño, aprendido a caminar, lo cual ninguna estaba segura de cuando había empezado. Sus primeros pasos habían sido antes de que aprendiera a gatear apropiadamente, ya que por alguna extrañan razón nunca le llamo la atención gatear aunque sea para alcanzar algo a una corta distancia. Kushina había estado presente para ver esa etapa especial y como cualquier madre lo celebro. En ese momento ella no sabía los dolores de cabeza que iba a tener por aquel logro. La siguiente vez que lo vieron intentar caminar no era precisamente un intento el niño ya estaba caminando bien e intentado correr sin caerse.

Algunos clientes, de hecho los que más frecuentaba a Sanji´s sabían que preguntar directamente como estaba Naruto las ponía a todas con los ojos bien abiertos buscando con la mirada al mocoso de sus tormentos. Pero la gente al ver la reacción preguntaba más sobre él, pues como un niño podía hacer todo lo que ellos escuchaba de las chicas era extraordinario y una carcajada segura. Aunque ninguno de ellos veía algo semejante pasar cerca del niño cuando estaba en el restaurante excepto su gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su alta silla viéndolos a todos o en la piscina de pelotas en la sección de juegos porque Kushina no se arriesgaba a ponerlo cerca de los juegos altos para niños más grandes, sepa sólo alguna divinidad de lo que Naruto sería capaz si viera esos juegos.

Kushina agradecía a uno de sus clientes en particular por distraer a Naruto por largos periodos con sus burbujas y sólo por eso le hacían un descuento especial, siempre y cuando lo distrajera por más de tres horas, lo cual nunca faltaba de hacer. Sus burbujas rodeaban a Naruto y hacía que éste las persiguiera para poncharlas. Para su segundo cumpleaños Utakata le había regalado una pipa de burbujas pequeña y que hacía burbujas en formas de animales gracias a unos sellos que el había pedido exclusivamente para el príncipe de Sanji´s.

Había sido Mei la Mizukage en nombrarlo así, príncipe del Sanji´s, pues los trabajadores como clientes adoraban a Naruto por más travesuras que hiciera, además que estaban encantados por su sonrisa y el amor que él mostraba por la especialidad del restaurante Ramen. Kushina les había contado a todos que eso lo había heredado de su padre, un amante de toda clase de Ramen por excelencia y al cual sólo con decir que tendría Ramen hacía que sus ojos brillaran de sobremanera.

Si todos podía asegurar que Naruto era un niño feliz.

Kushina estaba contenta por todas las buenas cosas que le habían pasado desde su llegada a aquella villa. Kiri la hacia sentir en su hogar, algo que nunca había sentido sin la presencia de Minato después de la destrucción de su villa natal. Un hogar era lo que buscaba más para su hijo que para ella y estaba feliz de haberlo encontrado.


	3. Misiones rango D

En la villa escondida por la niebla había un restaurante que se especializaba en Ramen, muy famoso. La dueña era todo una belleza lo que atraía a más personas al lugar y lo que había provocado una expansión del mismo. A pesar de su esperanzas de no tener que contratar a más chicas para meseras, la demanda de clientes que tenían no le habían dejado otro remedio que contratar algunas personas para ayudarle. La fama no sólo era por la buena comida o la belleza de la dueña, sino que también las chefs del lugar habían hecho sus propias leyendas.

Setsuna había abierto recientemente un casino pequeño a dos calles del restaurante y el cual se había hecho muy popular por ser divertido y por la seguridad en tanto a las apuestas. Mientras que Kaede había abierto una tienda de postres cerca del parque para tener más contacto con los niños que amaban sus postres sin que ellos tuviera que hacer largas colas para poder comprar sólo un postre en el afamando Sanji´s, aunque en Sanji´s se siguieran vendiendo sus postres más exclusivos. Yukino no se había quedado atrás y había hecho negocio vendiendo aderezos hechas con sus recetas secretas no sólo a supermercados sino también afuera de la villa. Mientras que Ren trataba de igualar el Ramen de Kushina pero todavía sin ningún buen resultado pero con todo eso había logrado inventar otros dos sabores de Ramen; aunque siendo sinceros últimamente Ren estaba comenzando a especializarse en arroz. Había logrado hacer uno verde, rojo, amarrillo y el tradicional blanco; cada uno con un sabor especial y delicioso.

Aparte de las chicas: Setsuna, Kaede, Yukino, Ren y por supuesto Kushina, había otro habitante en el hogar Uzumaki. Naruto era un pequeño demonio, de cuatro años y tres meses de edad que había hecho todo lo posible para sacarle canas prematuras no sólo a su madre sino también a sus hermanas.

Kushina había aprendido a la mala, que Naruto había heredado todo su sentido de precaución que ella había tenido de joven, es decir, no tenía sentido alguno de preservación. Lo único que lo salvaba era su buena suerte heredada seguramente de su padre. Minato podía limpiar un casino sin intensión o siquiera darse cuenta hasta que lo corrieran por desbancar al casino.

Era precisamente todos estos eventos que había llevado a Kushina a tener que hacer un kage bunshin que estuviera a lado de Naruto todo el día, lo que la agotaba más de lo normal. Algunas veces había pensado seriamente en contratar una niñera, pero aseguraba que si lo intentaba, la nana huiría muy rápido. Era imposible pensar que una persona normal pudiera lidiar con Naruto, cuando cinco no podían contra él. A pesar de su corta edad Naruto había demostrado tener todas las aptitudes necesarias par ser un gran ninja como lo había sido ella y por supuesto su padre. Pero ¿qué tal contratar a alguien con la habilidad?, tal vez en entrenamiento…ahora eso era una idea.

Las chicas habían visto sufrir a Kushina desde el momento que la conocieron con todas las cosas que se le ocurrían a su hijo, si no se había matado era porque ellas estaban muy pendientes, pero era muy difícil mantenerlo bajo control o por lo menos fuera de peligro. La angustia había sido demasiado durante tanto tiempo, que ellas habían aprendido a confiar sino en Naruto si en su buena suerte para salir ileso de todos sus aventuras, aunque él aseguraba era su habilidad especial. Aún así podían ver el amor que se tenían, la imagen de su pequeña familia era perfecta y las chicas estaba felices de saber que a pesar de no estar relacionados por sangre también eran parte de la familia Uzumaki.

El año pasado justo cuando Naruto tenía tres años de edad, algo completamente fuera de lo normal le había pasado a la familia Uzumaki. Al parecer las cosas que Naruto tocaba se rompían o se deshacían cuando él sentía una emoción fuerte, regularmente causada por algún berrinche que incluía a su amada rana y algo que no quería hacer. Estos sucesos se habían hecho tan preocupantes para la familia que Naruto había parado con el doctor.

Al parecer Naruto tenía mucho chakra para su edad y su cuerpo no podía resistir el tener tanta energía especialmente cuando él sentía alguna emoción fuerte debido a la perdida de balance que emitía su cerebro, ya que el chakra contiene tanto energía física como mental. Sin embargo la cosa no terminaba ahí, según el doctor Okida Rui este problema seguiría empeorando ya que mientras más creciera Naruto más chakra produciría su cuerpo incluso si este no lo pudiera mantener todo en control.

Kushina había pedido por alguna clase de tratamiento que evitara que Naruto produciera tanto chakra pero los doctores no pudieron dársela, ya que después de todas las pruebas necesarias, ellos desconocían el motivo exacto que provocaba que Naruto tuviera este problema en el primer lugar.

Había varias hipótesis sobre lo que posiblemente causaba todo ésto, el que era más probable siendo un caso en Kiri era que fuera un efecto prematuro a una kkekei genkai, pero siendo Naruto y Kushina originarios de otro villa incluso si era una civil, reducía las posibilidades de que esto fuera cierto. Sin embargo Kushina fervientemente deseaba que este problema fuera causado por una kkekei genkai o quizá algo heredado de Minato o tal vez… cualquier cosa era mejor que lo que ella tenía en mente, la _otra _posibilidad no la alentaba nada. Ella creía que el sello de Minato era perfecto y que el kyuubi no tendría efecto alguno en su bebé, pero habiendo sido kunochi en algún momento de su vida sabía que toda técnica incluida los sellos tenían una debilidad y ella moriría primero que perder a su hijo a ese bijuu pero a la vez no se atrevía a decirle a los médicos la otra posibilidad, se lo podía imaginar 'disculpe doctor podría esto ser causado por el demonio que mi hijo tiene sellado dentro de él', sí claro en ese mismo momento, le caería encima la Mizukage y todo su esfuerzo sería en vano. Kushina había prometido no decir o mencionar si quiera al demonio, Naruto lo sabría cuando tuviera edad suficiente pero sólo él sabría la verdad. Ella lo había prometido y un Uzumaki jamás rompía su promesa.

La solución un entrenamiento intensivo en chakra control, ya que sino se hacia de forma inmediata era muy probable que Naruto empezará a romper cosas con sólo tocarlas sin necesidad de sentir una emoción fuerte.

Así pues Naruto termino con clases de chakra control en el hospital tres veces a la semana con su doctor general, Okida Rui, que ellos tenía desde que habían llegado ahí y al cual Naruto adoraba por los dulces que le daba después de cada sesión.

Arima Ryouta era uno de los mejores alumnos de la Academia para ninjas, estaba a dos años de graduarse, lo que lo hacía candidato junto con toda su clase para empezar con las misiones rango D. Consideradas no como misiones sino como pruebas y lecciones para ver la dinámica y compatibilidad para formar equipos genin en el futuro, si es que lograba graduarse. Era normal que fuera la Academia la que se encargaba de estas "misiones" ya que el dinero iba directo a la escuela, lo que la mantenía funcionando sin interferencia de otros y por lo cual era completamente autónoma.

Era precisamente esto lo que hacia de este día uno muy especial. Aunque las misiones fueran muy mundanas los acercaba cada vez más a su sueño de ser ninja y de ahí progresar todo lo posible para ser uno de los espadachines de Kiri.

Ryouta no podía esperar para empezar, estaba seguro de lograr cualquier misión que le dieran y desde ese día empezaría a probar su capacidad y habilidades. Además ¿qué podía pasar cuando las misiones eran sencillas y dentro de la villa?

Ryouta no lo sabía, pero ese mismo día se iba ha arrepentir por haber pensado eso.

En un salón de clases de la Academia se encontraba un hombre recargado en el pizarrón. Su expresión delataba sus emociones, dejo salir un suspiro de sus labios y llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza comenzó a darse un pequeño masaje en la sien.

Himura-sensei tenía más de diez años enseñando en la Academia, uno de los primeros profesores, y con su última clase había estado sorprendido con algunos alumnos, especialmente Ryouta, Hiro y Minako, que mostraban una determinación y perseverancia no vista desde hacia muchos años. Akira y Shizuka con sus excentricidades pero con fachadas muy bien elaboradas y Sachiko con su habilidad con las armas. Todos ellos de los cuales estaba seguro que cuando llegara el momento pasarían las pruebas necesarias y se volverían ninjas.

"Ojala y ellos si puedan, ya van cinco equipos que fallaron en su misión. Sólo me queda ver como se desenvuelven" decía Himura para si mismo "esta misión…¿quién lo creería?, definitivamente interesante"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un campo de entrenamiento, una chica pelirroja peinada con una extraña forma de coletas, estaba destruyendo el poste al que había estado golpeando desde el amanecer. Sus manos estaban cubiertas con vendajes para disminuir el impacto y su vestimenta consistente en una minifalda roja con licras de color negro y un top azul que cubría la malla que a su vez cubría el resto de su cuerpo con excepción del abdomen. Sus sandalias azules estaban llenas de polvo al igual que el resto de ella.

Cuando había logrado romper el poste por completo, se tomo unos momentos para recuperar su aliento y caminando se dirigió a su casa, era momento de tomarse una ducha y alistarse para llegar a la Academia a tiempo, después de todo era un día especial.

Endou Minako era una chica en entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja. Ella quería especializarse en taijutsu, pues el combate cuerpo a cuerpo le daba ventajas gracias a la habilidad concedida sólo a su clan. Su sueño era llevar la habilidad que tanto orgullo le daba a su familia hasta su pique. Ella juraba que se volvería la mejor en su campo de especialización. Nunca creyó que todo lo que sabía hasta esos momentos no le serían suficientes para lo que se le venía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar al salón, los alumnos estaba temblando de la emoción. Aunque las misiones de rango D fueran un asco, para ellos simbolizaba el comienzo de su camino a ser poderosos ninjas.

Himura-sensei, comenzó su clase con la historia de la villa, seguido de repasos en algunos conceptos básicos y en formas de entrenar en el control del chakra. Después de una horas, la clase estaba lista para un ligero entrenamiento en taijutsu y lanzamiento de kunais y shuriken, el cual realizaron por las siguientes dos horas y con eso concluyó la clase. Era momento de asignar las misiones y los alumnos impacientes no podían esperar más.

Hiruma- sensei saco un pergamino del bolsillo de su chaleco y comenzó a nombrar equipos, pidiendo que de forma ordenada se empezaran a juntar y con la lista terminada, les arrojo a un miembro del equipo el pergamino correspondiente de sus misión a cada equipo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Niwa Shizuka, era un chico al cual le gustaba leer y analizar las cosas más que dedicarse a su entrenamiento como ninja; pero su familia tenía grandes expectativas de él, sobretodo al ser él, el heredero de su clan, por lo que aunque no le gustara, había sido sometido a un riguroso entrenamiento desde hacia cinco años, en donde el objetivo era sobrevivir.

Sus padres habían estado muy felices con el resultado, pues Shizuka había sido uno de los pocos herederos en lograr tal éxito desde hace cinco generaciones. Era solamente el desinterés de su clan con respecto a la academia que él no tenía que preocuparse por sacar buenas notas con la única condición de pasar el examen para ser ninja.

Era este motivo el cual permitía a Shizuka ser un estudiante promedio o un poco por debajo de eso. Era uno de sus ventajas para cuando fuera ninja y con lo cual se evitaba muchos problemas, con los egos de los otros chicos de la Academia. Entre menos sobresaliera, más cosas podía hacer que le gustaban sin ser molestado fuera de su clan; además era solamente esa fachada lo que había hecho que los demás olvidaran que él era heredero de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa.

Así fue, que con gran sorpresa, él había sido seleccionado para estar en el mismo equipo que Arima Ryouta y Endou Minako, y aún más sorprendente era la misión que les había tocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el distrito al este de la villa había una casa de gran tamaño y muy bien decorada con un inmenso jardín justo al lado del restaurante Sanji. Uno de los restaurantes más famosos de la villa, había iniciado el negocio hacia casi cuatro años como un puesto exclusivo de Ramen. Hoy en día era un restaurante con grandes variaciones de comida pero seguía teniendo su especialidad en Ramen. Rumores decían que esa era la especialidad porque el hijo de la dueña era un fanático de dicho platillo.

El grupo ninja improvisado para su primera misión había sido otorgado con la misión de cuidar al pequeño príncipe del restaurante Sanji, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tocaron la puerta y esperaron por unos segundos, una bella mujer de cabello morado y ojos verdes salió ha atenderlos. Su nombre era Ren y como era bien sabido en la villa, ella era una de las chefs de Sanji´s.

"Llegan justo a tiempo, les explicaré de que se trata el asunto" Ren les mostró la casa y les dijo "su misión es cuidar a Naruto hasta las nueve de la noche, que es la hora en la que cerramos el restaurante, Kaede se encargara de traer la comida a las tres de la tarde y siete de la noche respectivamente. Aparte de ustedes y Naruto no habrá nadie más en la casa" Poniendo una expresión que podía intimidar a un ninja de buen calibre les dijo "bajo ningún motivo, Naruto puede salir de la casa" y con una expresión más terrorífica imitando a un demonio les advirtió "bajo pena de muerte le permitieran ingresar al restaurante, ¿entendido?"

Los estudiantes de la Academia palidecieron al verla con semejante expresión, sintieron un escalofrío correr en sus espaldas y sus corazones empezaron a latir más fuerte.

Ren cambio de expresión al ver las reacciones que esperaba con su expresión. Haber vivido con Uzumaki Kushina y Naruto había hecho que ella perfeccionara la 'mirada demonio' como Naruto la llamaba.

Suspirando Ren les dijo sinceramente "no sé porque ha pesar de que Kushina, la madre de Naruto, prometió al Mizukage pagar más para que esta misión fuera manejada por chunins o al menos genins, la Mizukage no acepto. Hasta ahora esta misión en particular jamás ha sido completada de forma exitosa; así que les recomiendo que se preparen para lo peor. Naruto es muy creativo y si no se cuidan estarán jugando, con él siendo el único que se divierta" Con la advertencia hecha ella se fue de la casa para dirigirse al restaurante.

Ryouta, Minako y Shizuka no sabían que pensar, el pergamino les había aclarado que el niño que iban a cuidar tenía cuatro años, bueno a un mes de cumplir los cinco; pero con todo lo que Ren les había dicho y que ellos creían ya que sabían leer expresiones faciales, no estaban seguros de que esperar, ¿qué era lo un niño de casi cinco años era posible de hacer, que había hecho que todos los demás equipos anteriores hubieran fallado?

Un ruido les alertó de la presencia de alguien más en la casa. Se escuchaban los pasos con más claridad en cuanto más se acercaban a la habitación donde ellos estaban, la puerta se deslizó y un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio y vestido con unos shorts negros y una playera grande naranja apareció. El niño se estaba tallando los ojos con un mano en forma de puño tratando de quitarse el sueño, mientras que con la otra mano arrastraba de una pata, un peluche que le llegaba a las rodillas con forma de una rana roja con manchas negras.

El niño los volteo a ver, sus ojos azules llenos de inocencia y admiración por verlos los conmovió. No era posible que ese fuera el niño del que les habían advertido.

La sonrisa del niño los deslumbró por unos segundos. Naruto avanzó para quedar hasta sólo unos pasos de los ninja en entrenamiento, levanto su cabeza y volvió a sonreír, agarrando a su amado peluche de forma apropiada y les pregunto "¿Ustedes son los que vinieron a jugar hoy?"

Minako sólo podía pensar en lo lindo que era Naruto, su inocencia radiaba de él y rodeaba el lugar, agachándose para estar a la misma altura le dijo "Claro Naruto, hoy jugaras con Mina-neechan" señalándose así misma "y con Ryo-nisan y Shizu-nisan, verás que nos vamos a divertir"

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos "Si neechan, nos vamos a divertir mucho" y con eso dicho Minako hizo el movimiento para abrazarlo y cargarlo cuando se cayo atravesando la imagen del niño

Minako, Ryouta y Shizuka se quedaron paralizados, su quijada tocando casi el piso, era imposible que el niño pudiera hacer un bunshin.

Risas se empezaron ha escuchar de todas partes y fue cuando los tres se dieron cuenta que por las siguientes ocho horas iban que tener que poner todo su empeño si querían que su primera misión fuera todo un éxito.

De una habitación en el tercer piso la sombra de un niño abrazando a su rana podía ser visualizado, el niño estaba sentado y en una mano tenía un papel con un sello escrito en él. Si los chicos que habían llegado eran como los anteriores era seguro que ese día Naruto se iba a divertir, volteando a ver las cubetas de pintura en la esquina de la habitación una sonrisa que se parecía más a la de un zorro podía ser vista en el rostro del niño "Espero que les guste el naranja, después de todo, es mi color favorito"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Kushina, Ren, Kaede, Yukino y Setsuna estaban cerrando el restaurante. El día había sido muy largo pero productivo, con el hecho de que Naruto estaba siendo cuidado por los alumnos de la Academia, Kushina había podido utilizar kage bunshin para acelerar la producción de la comida en la cocina.

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa Kushina deslizo la puerta de la entrada y esperando un desastre en su hogar se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar como lo había dejado en la mañana; ahora que lo pensaba tampoco hubo alguna clase de problema en el restaurante porque Naruto no apareció. Kushina empezó a pensar que tal vez los chicos habían sido lo suficientemente buenos para distraerlo el tiempo necesario, pero no esperaba encontrar la casa intacto con ésa como la única situación posible.

En la sala encontró a los ninjas en entrenamiento esparcidos en la habitación durmiendo mientras rodeaban a un muy dormido Naruto, que al parecer había sido sometido de alguna forma, pero por la pinta de los otros tres, les había costado un infierno, si las manchas de pintura, el cabello quemado, la ropa sucia y moretones en sus rostros y brazos era alguna indicación.

Mirándolos con más detenimiento se fijo en los cambios más obvios que habían sufrido, sacando una foto que le había brindado la academia de los alumnos que habían asignado a la misión que ella había pedido, empezó a comparar apariencias.

La chica del equipo había sufrido de una nueva moda al estilo Naruto en su cabello, pero había retenido su color original. Su ropa no estaba completamente arruinada con excepción de la maya que tenía en sus extremidades y las sandalias que estaban algo quemadas en la suela. Las cortadas en us brazos serían fácil de curar y el moretón en su mejilla seguía algo hinchado. A su parecer la chica era la que menos había sufrido de los tres, tal vez sus compañeros la trataron de proteger más de lo que lograron protegerse así mismos.

Uno de los chicos tenía el cabello completamente naranja con algunos manchas de pintura en su rostro y manos. Según la foto el chico debería ser albino como muchos lo eran en su clan. Tenía el ojo izquierdo morado que no era tan visible debido a su tono de piel semi-oscura, un moreno claro que muchos envidiarían a menos que se broncearan adecuadamente. Su ropa superior estaba completamente desgarrada y tenía algunas heridas visibles en la espalda. Sus sandalias ninja habían desparecido por una explosión si las marcas de quemadura en sus tobillos eran alguna indicación.

El otro chico había tenido cabello negro pero que del cual no quedaba rastro alguno excepto tal vez el fleco naranja que le había quedado después de sepa sólo Kami lo que Naruto le había hecho. Su piel blanca había sufrido algunas quemaduras leves sin contar que seguramente por la misma causa casi no tenía algo que se le pudiera llamar ropa sin contar lo que le quedaba de su ropa interior. Sus manos tenían quemaduras por utilizar mucho chakra y su cuello y pecho estaban llenas de dibujos hechos por Naruto con lo que sólo podía ser marcador permanente.

Kushina sonrió, al parecer las siguientes generaciones de la academia, sí habían mejorado.

Misión cumplida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El restaurante se llama Sanji, en cierto modo como para honorar a Naruto, pues Sanji tiene dos significados muy contrastantes. Sanji significa: elogio, alabanza o bien catástrofe o desastre. Claro que los kanjis son diferentes pero se me hizo muy irónico. Espero les guste el nombre.


	4. Líneas Hereditarias

Como siempre. Sólo estoy tomando a los personajes prestados,no soy dueña de nada excepto los nuevos personajes y el trama de esta historia

Espero lo disfruten y denme ideas, ahorita se ha acabado la inspiración, sólo tengo planeados los siguientes dos capítulos pero no sé si estoy yendo muy rápido o muy lento

Por cierto Froz min End, te agradezco la crítica y creo que tienes razón, este capítulo ya lo tenía hecho así que lo deje así, pero estoy pensando en hacer los siguientes con más detalle y cuando tenga tiempo le meteré a los que ya están más cosas para hacerlos más reales.

Y LES RECUERDO MANDEN SUS IDEAS, ESCRIBANLAS EN REVIEWS, NO SABEN LA AYUDA QUE ME DARIAN

* * *

Kirigakure, era una villa famosa por la niebla, que tenía por la mayor parte del año; debido a los lagos y ríos cercanos junto con las bajas temperaturas. Era precisamente este motivo el que había propiciado a que Kirigakure tuviera una estructura muy peculiar.

La villa tenía un inmenso lago en el centro con una pequeña isla justo en el centro donde estaba construida en forma cilíndrica un edificio muy amplio y no más de cinco pisos de altura. Este era el lugar donde trabajaba el Mizukage y donde se encontraban las oficinas oficiales que se encargaban de mantener a la villa en orden y la distribución de misiones.

En el tercer piso del edificio, en una habitación cuya única entrada estaba pasando por pasillos que imitaban laberintos e infinidad de trampas para aquellos que quisieran entrar sin invitación. Se encontraba una mujer pelirroja vestida con un elegante atuendo color azul y con un peinado muy sofisticado que le daba un aire de misterio.

Terumi Mei, había sido la ganadora del torneo llevado a cabo para la elección del Mizukage y con su victoria, había sido aceptada y aclamada por su villa como la siguiente líder. Ha pesar de su corta edad de veintitrés años de edad y casi diecisiete cuando había sido electa; había demostrado su capacidad como líder, gracias ha ella la aldea había mejorado en muchos aspectos sobretodo los que concernían a la población ninja; pues había sido gracias ha ella que el entrenamiento había sido elevado para los aspirantes a ser ninjas en la Academia dando más importancia a la cualidad que a la cantidad, no podían arriesgarse a perder su reputación de sangrienta sólo por querer tener una población más alta de ninjas activos, aunque la necesitaran.

Con el Torneo de Selección como se le había conocido a las peleas con los cuales se habían seleccionado a los espadachines de Kiri y a la actual Mizukage, se habían perdido muchas vidas, un aproximado del veinticinco porciento de la población ninja en ése momento. Y por lo cual hubieran tenido que acelerar el programa de entrenamiento como era costumbre en otras villas. Pero precisamente por los cambios efectuados, no había sido necesario y más aún cuando los clanes de Kiri habían votado por tener a todos sus miembros con la capacidad, de forma activa para la villa; dejando a los que eran muy jóvenes o que tuvieran alguna herida de gravedad dejada por alguna pelea, mientras la población de ninjas volvía a sus niveles normales, necesarios para cubrir la demanda de las misiones.

La Mizukage, había estado trabajando casi todo el día. Las misiones, especialmente las de alto rango, llegaban sin cesar y era por lo general sólo ella la que se encargaba de darle rango a la misión.

Entre la gran pila de pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio había uno en particular con el cual ya no sabía que hacer. El pergamino como de costumbre era naranja con un listón rojo.

"Al paso que vamos, voy a terminar siendo yo la que le pague a Kushina" decía la mujer para sí misma. Pues la villa se beneficiaba más por esta misión que lo que pudiera pagar Kushina por el cumplimiento de la misma.

Era otra vez la misión de niñera para un pequeño niño que hacía año y medio había comenzado a ganar una gran reputación, algunos lo llamaban el terror de Sanji´s pero ella no podía pensar en otra palabra que genio.

Esta misión era pedida una vez a la semana, el día solía variar dependiendo de los planes que tuviera la madre del pequeño con respecto a su restaurante o a su pequeña familia. Otra de las cosas que le llamaba la atención a la Mizukage era cómo Kushina había logrado adoptar cuatro niñas a las cuales había sacado literalmente de la calle y dado un empleo dándoles oportunidad para un mejor futuro.

Esta misión, era incluso una de las pruebas semioficiales en la Academia para los que realmente querían graduarse, el tener que pasar esta prueba con éxito y como últimamente Naruto había aprendido nuevos trucos se estaba considerando en el concilio de maestros el simple hecho de sobrevivir sin alguna clase de trauma o con heridas serias.

Mei había conocido a Kushina cuando ésta tenía su pequeño establecimiento exclusivo de Ramen. Como Mizukage con poco tiempo en el poder, Mei quería conocer todo lo necesario para poder manejar de forma adecuado a la villa.

Sin embargo cuando había echado una mirada a los registros de los civiles más recientes, especialmente a los que habían llegado después de su nombramiento, el nombre Uzumaki Kushina había captado su atención. Ella había pensado que era el hecho de que llegará con un niño con muy poco tiempo de nacido, lo que la hacia peculiar pero lo que le realmente le había llamado la atención eran las marcas que el niño parecía tener de nacimiento. Las líneas de sus mejillas descritas por el médico que lo había evaluado de salud al ser admitidos en la villa habían sido declaradas como posible manifestación física de una línea hereditaria, desconocida hasta entonces.

El médico había opinado que la posibilidad era grande debido a los estudios que confirmaban que el niño tenía mucho chakra a su corta edad, pero la madre no podía asegurar nada. Kushina había dicho que de parte de su familia, ella no tenía herencia alguna que tuviera que ver con una bloodline pero no podía asegurar lo mismo de su fallecido esposo que hasta donde ella sabía era huérfano y que había sido nombrado en el orfanato al que había llegado a los tres meses de edad en una de las villas civiles.

Mei había ido a su puesto de Ramen para tratar de averiguar más sobre ella de forma personal sin tener que intimidarla o asustarla. Fue una buena sorpresa la que se llevo cuando la conoció en persona.

Kushina se parecía físicamente a ella, siendo aproximadamente diez años mayor que ella, con una personalidad extrovertida y que atraía a la gente que llegaba a conocerla. Kushina trataba a todos por igual y los saludaba como si fueran viejos amigos. A los que ya eran sus clientes frecuentes les hacía preguntas referentes a sus familias y en cómo les había ido en el día en general. Era esta atención que daba confianza y seguridad a la gente que aparecía con frecuencia en volver a ir.

Su habilidad en la cocina era incuestionable. El Ramen que había probado había sido delicioso, a tal grado que incluso se aseguro de que no fuera alguna clase de genjutsu.

No fue sino hasta la quinta vez que había ido que había podido conocer a Naruto. En ése entonces el niño había empezado a caminar. Mei había sido testigo de cómo Naruto volvía loca a la gente a su alrededor. Al parecer al igual que su madre Naruto atraía a la gente hacia a él con sus sonrisa y su mirada angelical, pero Mei no había sido engañada tal fácilmente y gracias a ello había visto cómo Naruto hacia lo imposible para sacar a su madre arrugas prematuras de tantos gestos de preocupación en su rostro.

Ella había sido testigo único hasta donde sabia, de cómo Naruto había logrado salir de la caminadora que su madre le había comprado.

Lo recordaba perfectamente Naruto llevaba puesto una camisa roja y un overol azul; y estaba perfectamente cómodo en su andadera blanca con ranas. El niño camino hasta estamparse contra un sillón verde que estaba cerca y con sólo la fuerza de sus brazos escaló el sillón y de ahí se deslizo por el mismo hasta quedar nuevamente en el suelo.

Su mirada había estado fija en un solo punto y caminando tan rápido como sus pies lo pudieran llevar, desapareciendo atrás de una puerta. Mei había sido lo suficientemente curiosa para seguirlo y lo encontró abrazando una rana roja con manchas negras de su tamaño. El niño dejaba salir balbuceos y hacia gestos como si le estuviera relatando a su amigo alguna aventura.

Ese había sido el día en que Mei aseguraba haber visto algo más en el niño y no sólo por su ingenio para salir de la caminadora sino que había algo más que ella no podía describir. Estaba segura que en el futuro el niño seguiría sorprendiendo a la gente y se lamentaba por Kushina, pues como iban las cosas estaba segura que envejecería más rápido.

Hoy en día no estaba segura si el cumplimiento de su predicción era bueno o no para ella. La villa seguro se estaba beneficiando por la misión de niñera que recientemente estaba siendo peleada por los mejores candidatos para ninja en sus años correspondientes en la Academia, pero que todos los demás evitaban como plaga.

En sus últimas visitas a Sanji, Kushina le había dicho que Naruto había estado experimentando nuevamente con su chakra y que había tenido reacciones extrañas con el aire. Ella aseguraba que era como si de la nada apareciera una brisa en una habitación cerrada. Era tiempo de que Kushina fuera otra vez al médico para checar como iban las cosas con su hijo; pero Mei no podía sacar de su cabeza la posibilidad de una línea hereditaria y de ser así ella quería estar presente en la cita médica aunque fuera sólo para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Era sábado en la mañana, el hospital estaba tranquilo como siempre. Las últimas peleas de genins y chunins que se habían dado como evaluación había ido mejor que otros tiempos por lo que sólo quince estaban hospitalizados en ese momento.

Era a las nueve y media de la mañana que Kushina apareció con Naruto siguiéndola para asistir a su cita médica que tenían para verificar la posibilidad de que Naruto tuviera una kkekei Genkai.

En el consultorio Okida Rui, el médico ninja los esperaba "Buenos días, ¿cómo han estado?" preguntó el médico con una sonrisa en sus labios, a pesar de mostrar profesionalismo Rui había sido el médico de Naruto desde que había llegado a la villa y seguía con mucho cuidado todo el expediente de él.

Como siempre Rui había sido respondido con un buenos días y viendo el brillo en los ojos de Naruto preguntó "¿Has experimentado algo nuevo Naruto?

El niño no se pudo contener y empezó a decir "Sí, si me concentro lo suficiente y y mantengo cierta cantidad de chakra en los dedos al mover mis manos de una lado a otro" haciendo el gesto y concentrando chakra en sus dedos "mira lo que pasa" En ese momento una leve brisa despeino su cabello, el viento se movía conforme Naruto moviera sus manos y en la dirección que él quería

"Si bueno, sabía que cosas raras pasaban contigo, si cuando tenías tres años y empezaste a romper lo que tocaras por tener un excesos de chakra concentrados en ciertas extremidades de tu cuerpo; tuvimos que enseñarte ejercicios de control de chakra y con lo vital que era para ti, para tener una vida dentro de lo normal aceleramos el proceso con lo que después aprendiste bunshin. Qué por cierto, todavía no me creo que lo hayas aprendido sólo" termino de contar el doctor.

Naruto se sonrojo y empezó a murmurar para si mismo a tan bajo sonido que Kushina ni Rui lograron escuchar, aunque Rui sabía perfectamente que uno de los clientes de Sanji´s se lo había enseñado para distraerlo lo suficiente para que llegara Kushina y pusiera orden en el lugar.

Rui saco de su bolsillo un papel blanco y se lo dio a Naruto " pon un poco de chakra en el papel" Naruto hizo lo que se le dijo y el papel se partió en dos "Bien parece que es oficial, tu kkekei genkai, es manipulación del viento sin necesidad de sellos o por lo menos esta relacionada con eso"

Suspirando Rui siguió "Son estos momentos los que me hace desear que existiera una forma de saber estas cosas por seguro, pero siendo las líneas hereditarias secretos familiares y realmente antiguas no tenemos modo alguno de conocer con certeza"

Con la cita terminada, Kushina y Naruto inclinaron la cabeza dieron gracias al doctro y se fueron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la oficina de la Mizukage. Mei estaba sorteando entre los documentos que tenía pero uno en especial le llamó la atención. Era un mensaje de Iwagakure referente a un tratado comercial entre los países; el mensaje especificaba que era sobre trigo, frutas, licor y telas pero que podrían llegar a otros acuerdos dependiendo de cómo se llevara la junta para concernir un acuerdo.

Mei lo pensó por un largo momento, no estaba segura que fuera buena idea, pues esto podría implicar una alianza de la cual no estaba segura le convendría a su villa. Esto se tenía que meditar y pensar con mucho detenimiento. Era momento de reunir al concilio. Realmente si lo habían hecho era para tomar decisiones como ésta. Con eso en la mente Mei dejó el pergamino en su cajón y siguió con su trabajo.

A las dos semanas, el concilio que incluía a todos los clanes y a dos representantes civiles se había decidido que si se llevaría a cabo el tratado pues representaba una ganancia para Kiri de manera económica pero que lo tendrían que hacer con cuidado y planear como asegurar la villa durante los tres días necesarios para la consumación del Tratado dentro de la villa; lo que los puso a todos a trabajar.

Mei no esperaba mucho del contrato más que fuera algo comercial y sólo hubiera sido eso, de no ser porque la persona encargada de Iwa que iba a llegar era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la tercera guerra ninja que había visto pelear al Kiiroi no sennko (el rayo amarrillo) que había sido el cuarto Hokage de Konoha.


	5. Conociendo al príncipe de Sanji's

No me pertece Naruto, sólo tomo los personajes prestados para esta historia. No gano nada más que satisfacción en escribir esto.

ACLARANDO, la casa donde vive Naruto es tradicional japonesa y muy grande, lo más importante es que el centro de la casa es un jardín sin techo por lo que, podríamos decir que tiene un hueco en medio. Si estas en el techo tienes vista perfecta para ver que pasa en toda la casa, sin contar con todos los detalles que ocurren dentro de las habitaciones, pero se ven los pasillos y escaleras a la perfección con el jardín y el pequeño estanque que tiene con peces.

* * *

Kirigakure había crecido muy poco en cuestión de territorio. Con edificios no muy altos y con al menos tres pisos bajo la tierra. Había rumores que los edificios que rodeaban al lago en sus pisos debajo de la superficie, tenían ventanas que daban al lago; dando una hermosa vista a los pocos afortunados que podían apreciarlo.

Se había esparcido el rumor que la Mizukage había llevado a los que se habían graduado recientemente como genins de la Academia a uno de los edificios que rodeaba el lago donde ellos como nuevos ninjas tendrían que acudir para recibir sus misiones; pero que en esta generación uno de los nuevos genins se había perdido entre los pasillo y había visto el lago por estas ventanas.

El rumor decía que había visto cosas horribles que vigilaban el lago mientras que otros decían que había peces hermosos que no existían en otro lugar; pero se había confirmado que esas ventanas si existían.

Ryouta había sido afortunado en ver lo que había en el lago pero su muy buena vista había hecho que descubriera algo que no todos los habitantes de la villa conocían y que incluso eran pocos ninjas los que eran confiados con el secreto.

Debajo del lago en el fondo, se podía ver para aquellos con muy buena vista, a pesar de la oscuridad por la profundidad del lago, un edificio. Ese era el lugar donde el cuartel de los anbus se encontraba. Sólo los capitanes y los más fuertes de anbu sabían que el edifico estaba ahí, pues la entrada quedaba en otro lado de la villa.

Ryouta había tenido que jurar jamás revelar nada y había tenido que aceptar un sello que lo forzaría a guardar el secreto.

Esto había ocurrido justo dos días antes de que llegara los de Iwa a la aldea, lo cual había alertado a todos aún más con las seguridad.

* * *

Era un día de verano más caluroso de lo normal, lo que hacía que la villa estuviera con menos niebla de lo normal. Ese era el día que llegaba el dignatario escogido de Iwagakure para hacer el tratado.

Tachibana Oga era un hombre de negocios, era un civil muy popular y con mucho dinero que residía en Iwa desde hace varios años. Venía con una escolta que consistía en un jounin y sus grupo de tres genins. El escoltar a Oga era una misión tipo C pero el hecho de que el tratado fuera dentro de la villa hubiera elevado el rango de la misión de no ser porque el jounin encargado de ir era muy fuerte, uno de los más poderosos shinobis de Iwa; del cual sólo el Tsuchikage sabría con que tuvo que sobornarlo para hacerlo profesor de genins.

Kunimi Haruka estaba completamente aburrido y cansado. El camino a Kirigakure había sido largo, alrededor de dos meses para llegar, ya que tomando en cuenta que Tachibana era civil, tenía que viajar con otros medios, que fueran más cómodos para el cliente.

Haruka era uno de los mejores jounin que Iwa había producido, uno de los pocos que había sobrevivido a la tercera guerra ninja teniendo contado dos enfrentamientos con el afamado Rayo amarrillo de Konoha y el único que había salido ileso. En el primer enfrentamiento había logrado pelear al mismo nivel que Minato pero cuando éste saco su kunai con tres puntas había perdido en unos segundos, fue sólo por respeto que lo habían dejado vivo. La segunda ocasión se había quedado sin chakra y con el anuncio de rendición de parte de Iwa había sido perdonado la vida con los otros pocos que seguían vivos en ese campo de batalla.

Había sido Tachibana el que había empezado el negocio con la importación y exportación de ciertos productos con otras villas. Esta seria la primera y posiblemente la única villa ninja, perteneciente a una de la más poderosas cinco, con la que Iwa haría trato. Se había planeado anteriormente que sería un ninja el que negociaría el trato pero Tachibana había utilizado muchos recursos como para dejar que cualquiera se involucrara en el momento de hacer negociaciones para sellar el contrato. Lo cual nos lleva a que haya sido Tachibana el escogido para negociar y por lo mismo haya tenido que ser escoltado por alguien que pudiera protegerlo en la tan famosa villa sangrienta.

Haruka no estaba impresionado cuando le habían dicho que esa seria su misión ya que en esos momentos Iwa no tenía todos los recursos como para dejar ir a un séquito de chunins o jounins teniendo otras misiones que cumplir si no quería perder clientes.

La villa de kirigakure había sido reconstruida y por lo que recordaba, la actual villa tenía una magnifica estructura que hacía un digno rival en belleza a su villa de origen.

La gente estaba de muy buen animo, pues hacia tiempo que no habia un día tan soleado como aquél y la seguridad hacia que se sintiera un poco intimidado pero comprendía la situación y la aceptaba. Después de todo no había riesgo que correr pues ellos no venia con malas intenciones a no ser que tratar de sacar el mejor contrato y ventajas contaran como mala intención.

Al entrar a la villa, había entregado sus papeles y permisos y habían sido alojados en uno de los hoteles principales de la villa utilizado para ocasiones como ésta y los torneos chunin.

Les habían dado permiso de explorar la villa con algunas restricciones hasta el día siguiente, en el cual se iba a llevar a cabo el contrato.

Haruka había dejado al dignatario en el hotel pues Oga estaba cansado del viaje y es que a sus casi sesenta años de edad no se le podía esperar más, especialmente siendo civil.

Siguiendo las sugerencias de los aldeanos, el equipo genin junto con su profesor habían paseado por los lugares más turísticos de la aldea. Habían pasado por el mercado más grande donde prácticamente vendían de todo. Todavía no estaba seguro como habían logrado llegar ahí las novelas de Icha Icha Paradise pues según se decía la Mizukage había prohibido su venta. Al parecer leer semejante novela la deprimía por que ella todavía no encontraba ha alguien del sexo opuesto que estuviera a su nivel o que la aceptara como era. El rumor era que había sido rechazada pero nadie estaba seguro y definitivamente nadie se atrevía a preguntarle para salir de la duda.

Así habían pasado todo el día.

En uno de los puestos donde vendían ropa ninja se habían demorado un poco más de una hora porque Kimiko la única chica del grupo se había obsesionado con la moda de kiri en vestimenta para kunochis. Fue en este lugar donde escucharon información valiosa pero que en ese momento no sabían que importante sería.

"Esta falda es genial, es short-falda, en mi vida había visto semejante combinación y este vestido es hermoso" decía la kunochi de Iwa, mientras danzaba por la tienda.

Haruka estaba a punto de irse cuando se dio cuenta que sus alumnos masculinos también estaban divagando muy excitados en la tienda pero no por la ropa sino por las chicas que se probaban la ropa que en muchos casos rozaba con lo indecente.

Dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza, Haruka no sabía como demonios había pasado a semejante equipo como suyo. El Tsuchikage había jugado bien sus cartas con la amenaza de casarlo con una de sus nietas.

Por detrás de él una pareja estaba discutiendo sobre la ropa que le iban a comprar a su hijo, al parecer había hecho algo que lo había aterrizado en el hospital y había arruinado su ropa por los que sus padres habían decidido comprarle nueva ropa para animarlo un poco después de semejante fracaso en una clase de entrenamiento.

"Querida, lo que le paso a nuestro hijo es muy común hoy en día, ya sabes como es la misión del príncipe" decía el hombre claramente tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa "debemos estar muy orgullosos que Shin haya logrado obtener esa misión, sólo necesita más entrenamiento. Los doctores me dijeron que él fue el menos herido del equipo"

"Lo sé y me orgullece, ya sabes lo que dicen. Los que se han graduado los últimos años han sido de los mejores y todos lograron la misión. Ayer en el mercado pude presumirles a mis amigas que nuestro hijo había sido asignado con esa misión, es una lástima que no haya cumplido con su objetivo pero también me preocupa su salud" replicaba la mujer mientras escogía unos pantalones cafés.

De camino a la caja seguían platicando de lo muy orgullosos que estaba por su hijo, la señora volvía a sollozar por su hijo "te digo, el color no se le quita, no sé como lo logró pero me dicen que en un mes podrá regresar a la normalidad"

"Si, es cierto, pero escuche que todos, los cuatro quedaron con el mismo color, por un mes le podrán decir demonio sin ningún problema" susurraba de forma conspiradora el hombre a su esposa

"Así se parecerá más a su mamá, aunque todavía no lo han visto" decía la esposa de la misma forma

Haruka no sabía de que hablaban pero se le había hecho curioso los susurros conspiradores del final de la conversación.

Eran la siete y saliendo de la última tienda que visitarían ése día se dirigieron a un restaurante a cenar. La chica de la caja les había recomendado ir a Sanji's, lo recordaba todavía.

"Nadie que quiera decir que conoció Kiri puede faltar de ir a Sanji's"

Así que ese era su nuevo destino, el afamado Sanji's, un restaurante grande, ubicado en una calle muy alumbrada y al parecer muy popular con otras tiendas a su lado.

Al entrar y pedir una mesa, fueron atendidos por una chica llamada Setsuna, una bella mujer de cabello largo y negro, con la tez morena y ojos verdes. Su sonrisa los contagio con energía que el grupo Haruka no creía tener, ordenaron la especialidad de la casa, Ramen.

Kimiko, no era muy conocida por amara el ramen, es más no había estado realmente segura de pedirlo; pues especialidad o no, a ella nunca le había gustado mucho. Pero al primer bocado no pudo evitar enamorase.

* * *

Al día siguiente a las nueve de la mañana había comenzado el negocio para el contrato.

Estaban en una habitación grande, en el último piso de un edificio que quedaba a dos edificios del lago. La mizukage estaba presente junto con un jounin y el que negociaría el tratado, que hasta donde Haruka sabía era parte del concilio y representaba a los civiles. Al parecer el hombre también era un hombre de negocios y por la discusión que venía escalando desde hacia dos horas, demostraba su habilidad para refutar y manejar la situación.

No fue sino hasta tres horas y media después de empezar con las negociaciones que el contrato se había estipulado y sellado con las dos partes relativamente contentas. Tachibana había logrado sus principales objetivos pero todos los detalles los había escogido Rukawa, el representante de Kiri.

Saliendo del edificio Haruka vió como dos grupos de niños que por su vestimenta podría decirse que entrenaban para ser shinobis avanzaron directamente contra la Mizukage. Consecuencias de dar una mala imagen de Kiri a los extranjeros se fueron al diablo. Los seis chicos inmediatamente empezaron a rogar para ser los escogidos para la misión del príncipe, que sería para el día siguiente. Los seis niños hablaban al mismo tiempo lo cual hacia difícil entender todos los atributos que cada uno decía a su ventaja para recibir la misión. Incluso hubo uno que decía que iba ir más seguido a un restaurante y Haruka no estaba seguro de por qué eso importaba para ser aceptado para tener dicha misión.

Cuando los niños se resignaron cuando fueron ignorados y hasta asustados de la Mizukage, Haruka se armó de valor para hablar con la enojada Mizukage, pero su curiosidad ganó al final.

"¿Cuál es esta misión que estudiantes de tu Academia se pelean por obtener?" preguntaba realmente curioso Haruka.

La Mizukage parpadeó y se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, luego suspiro algo que ligeramente se podía entender de lo bajito que había sido dicho "Foráneos, no saben nada"

"La misión es simple, cuidar a un niño" respondió la Mizukage de forma tan seria que Haruka no sabía sí creerle o no. _Los chicos no podían pelearse para ser niñeros, ¿cierto?_

Mei vio como Haruka dudaba de ella incluso si su expresión no había cambiado. El afamado ninja era alto de complexión gruesa, pero muy ágil. Su cabello corto de color café, que con el movimiento que hacia por el viento a veces tapaba sus ojos del mismo color. Mei comenzó a divagar en cuál sería la expresión del extranjero si conociera la verdad detrás de la misión, no era un secreto en la villa y en el tiempo que le quedaba podía averiguar más sobre el tema. Así que Mei le ahorro el trabajo de investigar. Al ver a los genins que mostraban curiosidad al igual que su maestro la hizo sonreír de forma malévola. Sí, mañana sería divertido para Naruto.

"No me creerás, aunque te lo diga" comenzó por decir Mei "pero mañana te lo puedo mostrar, es más seré generosa y le daré la misión a tus genins, sólo para que veas lo buena que soy, ya viste que tan demandada es esta misión"

Haruka no sabía que contestar primero, pero su curiosidad ganó otra vez "de acuerdo, pero me gustaría vigilar a mis estudiantes mientras realizan la misión"

"no lo tendría de otra forma, de ninguna otra manera entenderías, si no los vigilas y ves por ti mismo, pero la condición es que tu no puedes intervenir en lo más mínimo para ayudarlos, mandaré a alguien que vigile, no habrá trampas" decía Mei con mucha seriedad que hizo que Haruka se pusiera de la misma forma, esto era un reto, una prueba de la cual no estaba seguro que pasaría "Acepto" exclamó Haruka

Sacando un cuaderno pequeño de uno de sus bolsillos Mei escribió algo y extendiéndole su mano se lo ofreció a Haruka "te espero en este lugar mañana a la una, trae a tus genins completamente preparados para cualquier cosa"

Los ninja de Iwa no sabían en que se habían metido

* * *

El siguiente día volvió a ser un día soleado, lo que puso a los aldeanos muy contentos, Haruka despertó con mucha ansiedad por lo que pasaría en la tarde y sus genins estaban igual de emocionados, sino que un poco miedosos también; ninguno había creído que la misión era cuidar a un niño y estaba preparándose psicológicamente para otra cosa completamente diferente.

Llegó la hora indicada y los cuatro habían encontrado el lugar correcto, no había sido tan difícil cuando habían preguntado y se habían enterado de que era la casa de a lado del restaurante al que habían visitado antes y del cual se habían enamorado de la comida.

Mei, ya lo estaba esperando con un anbu a su lado "Mmm…así que no huyeron" sonrió Mei "muy bien" abriendo la puerta hizo un gesto para que todos entraran al vestíbulo de la casa, Mei los detuvo para que no avanzaran más y les dijo "en esta casa vive un niño y su misión es cuidarlo, no le pueden hacer mucho daño" mirando directamente a los genins "bajo ninguna circunstancia el niño puede salir de la casa y menos aún ir al restaurante de a lado, el famoso Sanji´s, ¿comprenden?"

Los genins asintieron con la cabeza sudando de la fuerza que imponía la Mizukage con su presencia dirigida completamente a ellos.

La Mizukage se dirigió Haruka "mi anbu se quedara, no molestara a tus estudiantes, ni interferirá con la misión" dándose la vuelta se dirigió a la puerta diciendo que tenia otras cosas por hacer y al estar cerrando la puerta se detuvo y con una voz malévola les dijo "se me olvidaba decirles, esto no es tan fácil como creen, prepárense para todo, espero que puedan divertir a Naruto por un rato" cerró la puerta de golpe y desapareció.

El anbu desapareció y Haruka supo que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la casa, siguiendo el ejemplo, él también se dirigió hasta el último piso no sin antes decirle a sus alumnos que esperaba buenos resultados, después de todo no podían perder contra los de Kiri.

Los tres chicos caminaron por la casa, lo primero era encontrar al niño. En una de las habitaciones del segundo piso lo encontraron. Era un niño pelirrojo de aproximadamente seis o siete años. El niño estaba sentado en una mesa de baja estatura (las tradicionales en Japón) el niño estaba escribiendo algo en las hojas esparcidas por toda la mesa, a su lado un peluche en forma de rana de color rojo con manchas negras estaba sentado.

El niño tenía unos short negros con vendas en las piernas y en su brazo derecho. Tenía una blusa roja con un símbolo en azul que parecía un remolino en la espalda. El niño escribía con su mano derecha y estaba muy concentrado que no había notado cuando los tres genins habían entrado. De un momento a otro se desesperó y jaló de su cabello. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tenía compañía.

El niño los miró y parpadeó, su mirada fue directamente a sus placas que los identificaba como ninjas de Iwa. El niño tenía unos lentes grandes naranjas que cubrían por completo sus ojos, lo cual no hacia fácil distinguir el color de sus ojos.

El niño bufó he hizo un gesto de inconformidad hacia su mano izquierda, los volteó a ver y sonrió. Se paró y fue hacia ellos con unos pasos de distancia les dijo "Hola, soy Naruto, ustedes no son de aquí, ¿por qué ninjas de otra aldea fueron aceptados para esto?" preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado dándole un aspecto tierno.

Sonriendo aún más "No importa, hoy me voy a divertir más" y comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

Los ninjas de Iwa no podían creerlo, éste era el niño, la misión sería pan caliente.

Naruto tomo a su fiel rana de un pata y la empezó a balanzar mientras brincaba con ella. Después de unos minutos de saltar Naruto se detuvo y los volvió a mirar.

En la mesa uno de los papeles comenzó a brillar de color rojo y en unos instantes, la mesa explotó, lanzando los restos de la misma a todas direcciones clavándose los restos en las paredes. Cuando el humo despareció el niño tampoco estaba. Se escuchaba pasos en el corredor y luego como corría, la risa que resonaba en la casa espantó a los genins que a duras penas habían logrado escapara de ser clavados a la pared por un pedazo de madera.

Kimiko reaccionó primero y empezó a correr en dirección de donde habían escuchado los pasos, los otros dos le siguieron de cerca.

En el último piso Haruka no podía creer lo que veía, un niño de seis años había estado escribiendo sellos explosivos y los había activado sin ninguna advertencia, empezaba a entender de que se trataba la misión, pero estaba seguro que nadie en Iwa le creería si lo contaba.

Si el niño era así sin todavía estar en la academia no podía imaginar el potencial que tenía, especialmente si su conocimiento de sellos comenzaba a describir que tanto podría lograr hacer. Una parte de él en lo más profundo de su cabeza le advertía que este podía ser un buen aliado o uno de sus peores enemigos cuando creciera. Esa parte de su cabeza que era la más paranoica le gritaba que lo matará antes de que fuera muy peligroso, pero no podía evitar querer saber que pasaría. Hacía años que no se veía potenciales así en ninjas, un genio por generación si es que a ese siquiera llegaba las villas de ninjas más poderosas.

Horas pasaron, Haruka podían ver a su equipo, trabajar por primera vez como equipo utilizando más tácticas que técnicas, era realmente difícil para ellos lidiar con Naruto, especialmente porque la casa estaba en contra de ellos.

Haruka sintió algo pero después de otra explosión y bombas de humo seguida de globos con pintura creyó que todo eso era su sexto sentido previniéndole de lo que pasaba con su alumnos.

Los genins estaban rabiando por sangre, el niño se había burlado de ellos en muchos sentidos, habían sufrido de explosiones, pintura y algunos golpes tratando de esquivar todo y no estaban más cerca que cuando empezaron de atrapar al chamaco.

Samui, uno de los chicos que había sido el más desafortunado con el fuego de las explosiones y habiendo perdido su playera y parte de su cabello se abalanzó hacia Naruto y atrapó a la rana en su lugar, agarrándola con mucha fuerza la empezó a romper y fue cuando sintió como el aire lo estampaba a una pared, había ocurrido otra explosión, esta vez a su lado, pero no había notado que algo más había brillado dentro del humo o que el aire no había sido completamente de la explosión.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma los tres genins se habían incorporado de nuevo y estaban alertas, de donde había estado antes cubierto de humo apareció Naruto abrazando a su rana con mucha fuerza y cariño, los volteo a ver y su mirada ya no tenía la felicidad de antes.

"Gama-chan" susurró Naruto "se acabo la búsqueda" haciendo un gesto desconocido para los genins, Naruto aún abrazando a su rana hizo el sello de una cruz y murmullo tan bajo que nadie escucho más que él "Taju, kage bunshin"

De la nada aparecieron otros dos Naruto y haciendo una formación de "V" los Narutos que habían aparecido no tenían la rana y él de en medio que todavía la tenía la abrazo más contra si y luego la rana desapareció con un `puff´ y humo.

Los tres Naruto señalaron a Samui con el dedo y gritaron al mismo tiempo "tu eres el primero por lo que le hiciste a Gama-chan"

El primer Naruto se deslizó con gran velocidad tratando de derribar a Samui por la piernas, Samui al verlo salto y en ese instante por instinto se protegió con los brazos el pecho, el segundo Naruto había saltado tratando de darle una patada en el aire. El Naruto que tenía su pierna contra su s brazos le sonrió "bueno reflejos" pero Samui sólo logró ver la sonrisa marcada con los colmillos sobresalientes del niño y todo se volvió negro. El tercer Naruto había aparecido por detrás y estando Samui todavía en el aire no podía moverse para esquivar el golpe a la nuca.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que los otros dos genins no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, Samui estaba inconsciente y ahora les tocaba a ellos.

En el tercer piso Haruka no lo creía, pero había comenzado a reírse, hacia mucho que no se divertía así de tan semejante espectáculo. En ese momento escucho como alguien se reí con él. Volteando la cabeza con alarma y preparando un kunai, pensando que podría ser el anbu, encontró a su lado al niño que tanto había buscado sus alumnos. El niño estaba tapándose la boca tratando de evitar la carcajada que seguramente tenía.

Lo volteó a ver y le dijo "¿estas seguro que son genins?"

Haruka no sabía que contestar, su silencio había sido suficiente respuesta parta Naruto

"como equipo, si se complementan" empezó de nuevo Naruto "el chico que derrumbe primero, es bueno; su vista es excelente y sus reflejos no son tan malos pero no tienen la velocidad para hacer algo útil con eso. La chica es la más reflexiva, buena estratega, pero no sabe que hacer cuando las cosas no son como parecen, todavía no comprende como lidiar con lo impredecible, el último chico, si es bueno pero le falta fuerza para reafirmar sus golpes y postura"

Haruka sintió como su quijada pegaba el suelo, el chiquillo le estaba dando consejos de cómo entrenar a sus genins fijándose en sus debilidades.

"Les falta mucho, creí que sería más divertido porque ya son genins pero no es muy diferente que los chicos de la Academia" terminó de decir Naruto.

Haruka estaba que no la creía, los estaban comparando con los que ni siquiera eran ninjas en Kiri y habían perdido rotundamente, sus alumnos estaban inconscientes y el niño lo único que le podía decir era que no se medían con los cuidadores que regularmente tenía.

"¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?, no te sentí" le preguntó Haruka a Naruto

"Si lo notaste, pero creíste que era otra cosa, lo cual te hace despistado pero supongo que te estabas divirtiendo mucho con el espectáculo y sabias que no había peligro cercano para ti" le contestó Naruto.

Entonces Naruto había llegado ahí antes de que su rana hubiera sido rota lo que le hacia fijarse en la rana que cargaba, si no había rasguño alguno. En la muñeca de la mano izquierda que no estaba cubierta por la venda Haruka vio un tatuaje que parecía pulsera, un sello.

"¿Para qué es el sello?" le pregunto señalando la muñeca de la mano de Naruto.

"Protección, pero sólo es por hoy" respondió Naruto, Haruka suponía que era porque este día, eran ellos los que lo cuidaban. La Mizukage seguro cuidaba a los suyos y viendo las consecuencias sabían porque protegía mucho en especial a ese niño, muy interesante.

"Fue, divertido; no te preocupes, no eran ellos peligrosos para ti y si algo pudiera pasar lo hubiera prevenido, aún así entiendo el sello" decía Haruka, tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto.

Naruto lo vió raro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, lo había sorprendido y le sonrió y comenzó a reírse "el sello era para proteger a tus genins no a mi" y se tiro al suelo de la risa.

De repente Naruto se levantó y dijo "el juego acabo" y empezó a correr hacia la escalera y bajo rápidamente, cuando la puerta se abrió cinco mujeres entraron. El niño se abalanzó a la mujer pelirroja gritando "mamá, volviste; hoy me divertí mucho con los genins de Iwa"

Kushina había cerrado el restaurante tan pronto como pudo cuando se entero que Mei le había dado la misión de cuidar a Naruto a los de Iwa, jamás había estado tan agradecida de que alguna travesura de Naruto hubiera hecho que terminara siendo pelirrojo por un mes. La misión de la semana pasada había hecho que los tres encargados de la misión y Naruto terminaran con el cabello rojo por un largo tiempo, ok, sólo cuatro semanas pero eso contaba como largo para ella.

Viendo la casa destruida bueno casi, Kushina sólo suspiro y abrazo más de cerca a Naruto, cargándolo y teniéndolo contra su cadera. Su famosa rana siempre acompañándolo, Kushina estaba segura que dada la oportunidad Naruto hubiera firmado el tratado con las ranas sin pensarlo dos veces, era una pena que eso no pudiera pasar.

Un hombre corpulento cargando a tres chicos apareció, tenía su placa que indicaba que era de Iwa y a su lado había un anbu. Los dos le hicieron reverencia con la cabeza y se fueron.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la oficina de la Mizukage estaba Haruka parado

"ahora entiendes ¿por qué se pelean por él?" preguntó Mei

"si, extraordinario y a tan corta edad, ¿cuántos años tiene?, sé que todavía no pertenece a la academia" la curiosidad como siempre ganaba contra el sentido común de Haruka

"tiene seis, en unos meses cumplirá siete, entrará a la academia el próximo año" le contestó Mei "Más te vale que tu villa tenga un buen contrincante para él o será muy aburrido cuando se aproximen los exámenes chunin, cuando a él le toque"

Haruka se empezó a reír pero era obvio que lo había tomado en serio "sus tácticas, me recordó a Konoha, ellos también tratan de hacer lo impredecible para tener ventajas, como lo hacia el cuarto Hokage, si el chico fuera rubio, juraría que hemos encontrado a la reencarnación de tal genio"

Mei se quedó impactada por la comparación, pensándolo bien, Naruto era rubio, con ojos azules, tez morena y una gran sonrisa. La foto del cuarto Hokage que había en los libros en donde estaba toda la información de ninjas extranjeros y sus recompensas salto a su mente, el parecido era mucho ¿por qué no lo había notado? Con razón Kushina nunca hablaba de él y su reacción al saber que Naruto estaba siendo cuidado por Iwa concordaba. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacer y quería buenas respuestas

* * *

Me encantó sus reviews y cómo pensaban iba a ser este capítulo. Pero desde un principio no quería que Naruto fuera descubierto por Iwa o el kyubi, sólo quería que algo pasará para que Mei tuviera sus sospechas confirmadas y empezar a indagar para poder proteger mejor a Naruto en un futuro.

POR FAVOR, AHORA SI IDEAS.

GENTE NECESITO AYUDA, por favor dejen sus ideas las tomare en consideración, lo único que tengo planeado son los exámenes pero para eso falta un rato. Los capítulo que siguen serán de la academia pero no estoy segura que hacer.


	6. Descubrimientos y planes

Una de las cosas que se le envidiaba a los Mizukages era la residencia que la villa le daba. Una de las mansiones más grandes, con inmensos jardines y espectaculares vistas. La villa de Mizukage ubicada al norte del lago central, tenía la hermosa vista de las estatuas de los anteriores Mizukages. Hermosas esculturas de quince metros de altura, hechas en mármol. Al igual gozaba de aguas termales con uso exclusivo de los habitantes de la mansión.

Había pasado casi un mes de la visita de los ninja de Iwa con el propósito de las negociaciones en exportación e importación de algunos productos indispensables para las villas.

Era una noche muy peculiar. La niebla, tan común en Kiri como la arena en Suna no había hecho su aparición aquella noche. Dando la oportunidad de ver las estrellas.

Terumi Mei, disfrutaba en sus aguas termales. Casi un mes de descubrir ciertas coincidencias y con algunas de sus sospechas confirmandas, todavía no sabía que ruta tomar.

Sí, Naruto se parecía al cuarto Hokage, pero eso no decía nada. Mei se parecía a Kushina y eso no era prueba suficiente para pensar que era familia y la verdad era que por más que Mei quisiera a semejante cocinera viviendo con ella como parte de sus familia, ellas sencillamente no estaba relacionadas de esa manera. Ella se había asegurado de eso con unas pruebas de sangre sin que Kushina supiera.

Todo shinobi que valiera su rango sabría que lo peor era tener información errónea en los momentos más indispensables. Ella tendría que tener alguna prueba aparte del parecido físico para ir y exigir explicaciones.

Era momento de utilizar las herramientas que tenía a sus manos. Una sólo orden de ella solucionaba todo. Sólo era cuestión de esperar los resultados de dicha misión.

Niwa Shizuka se había vuelto chunin en los últimos exámenes hechos en Kumo junto con su equipo. Debido a su habilidad había empezado un entrenamiento intensivo para volverse parte de la red de espías de su villa.

Una de los puestos con más relevancia en la villa, era algo común para su clan debido a su habilidad de camuflaje, además de su técnica para 'atravesar' que les permite conseguir la información necesaria. Incluso si el lugar esta cubierto de trampas para ellos simplemente sería caminar. Pero como toda habilidad tiene sus limites y debilidades. La más importante para no ser atrapados en el acto, es que estas técnicas no funcionan completamente con sellos. Si son sellos simples pueden atravesarlos sin tener que desmantelarlos primero, pero para el resto su técnica no servia. Lo que los había hecho especialistas en sellos, al menos los que son utilizados en edificios o específicos lugares en forma de protección.

Era preciso esta habilidad que había hecho que la misión fuera dada a un Niwa y el hecho de que no se esperaba que fuera a ser tan peligrosa o simplemente el hecho de querer probar si el heredero del clan era apto para el puesto hizo que fuera Shizuka el elegido para dicha misión.

La torre del Hokage no estaba hecha de paredes comunes. Los sellos eran demasiados, tanto que era raro encontrar un lugar sin estos en toda la estructura, aunque no fueran visibles para toda la gente. Incluso un experto en sellos no podría ver todo, ya que había sellos sobre otros con la idea de fortalecer los que estaban anteriormente. Realmente era una obra de arte que Shizuka no estaba seguro siquiera si la isla del Mizukage podía rivalizarse con semejante seguridad.

Su misión había sido una muy extraña a su parecer pero él no cuestionaba sus órdenes, especialmente cuando se trataba de algo tan raro como esto. Si la misión no tenía que ver con asesinatos y complots de guerra, era un verdadero descanso para él, tomando en cuenta su especialidad y los peligros que conlleva infiltrarse en terrenos hostiles para ninjas con misiones parecidas.

Shizuka había investigado los records de civiles y de los hospitales, específicamente los de la época del ataque del kitsune, aunque no por ello había desaprovechado para verificar algunos otros documentos. Pero la información que había obtenida era muy poca y con pequeña relevancia a su parecer, además había cosas raras que no coincidían del todo o simplemente se contradecían, lo que no hacía sentido para él.

Su misión era muy sencilla a primera vista pero era en esos momentos en donde Shizuka sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Era emocionante tratar de resolver un rompecabezas con pocas piezas y no sólo eso sino que cada vez que encontraba una pieza más, se daba cuenta que el rompecabezas original era mucho más grande de lo que parecía al principio.

La librería había ayudado con algunos detalles de la historia de Konoha pero no eran suficientes y así era como regresamos a encontrar a Shizuka sentado a una cierta distancia de la Torre, planeando su infiltración al edificio más importante de la villa y donde seguramente encontraría lo que andaba buscando.

Un entrenamiento en específico vino a su mente. Era bueno que hubiera puesto la mínima atención a las lecciones de su padre cuando aún seguía en la academia. En otro momento hubiera dudado de la sabiduría de su padre hasta que la situación correcta confirmara lo que su padre repetía sin cesar.

"Escucha bien Shizuka. Los sellos atados a lugares grandes por lo general tienen un lugar en donde todos pasan, donde están concentrados para cumplir mejor su objetivo y si piensas desmantelarlo ése es el lugar que tienes que encontrar primero. Sin embargo existe un lugar donde raramente hay sellos, el suelo. La tierra por naturaleza no los acepta con la misma eficiencia que árboles y rocas por lo que es fácil asumir que el suelo siendo de roca recibe bien los sellos pero el constante contacto con la tierra los debilita a tal grado que los desaparece. Si alguna vez necesitas entrar a un lugar que sabes esta bien resguardado, revisa primero el suelo. Si los sellos son pocos, viejos o muy sencillos, lo podrás atravesar sin problemas pero sino siempre puedes tratar de desmantelarlos sin llamar mucho la atención. Recuerda que son sellos débiles no importa lo reciente que los hayan hecho o la cantidad de chakra que tengan.

Shisuza saco un pergamino y lo desenrollo. Puso su mano izquierda sobre éste y concentrándose comenzó a mover su mano de derecha a izquierda lentamente. Sellos salieron del pergamino y se deslizaron por la tierra imperceptibles para aquellos que no poseyeran la sangre de los Niwa. Sólo tuvo que esperar por unos segundos para que los sellos volvieran y escribiera en el pergamino extendido el formato y orden de los sellos que estuvieran en el suelo de la torre. Esta era otra rara técnica conocida sólo por su familia y que muy pocos podían llevar acabo sin matarse por la alta concentración de chakra necesaria para que funcionará de forma apropiada.

Al ver los sellos maldijo por unos segundos. No podía esperar menos de la torre que albergaba los secretos más importantes de la villa de Konoha, pero maldecía al genio que diseño semejante sello. Una obra de arte era un insulto para semejante creación. En ese momento deseo que Kina hubiera ido con él. Ciertamente podría poner su habilidad con los espejos de hielo especiales de su clan a buen uso. Pero sin ayuda todo se volvía más intrigante. Shizuka sonrió. No había mejor reto que aquél. Estaba seguro que en toda su carrera, ésta sería sin duda una de las cosas más interesantes que haría. La verdad era que a pesar de todo, el sello no era aprueba de todo. Especialmente porque el sello estaba diseñado para que fuera reforzarlo cada cierto tiempo y para que tuviera la misma potencia tendría que ser reforzado por la misma persona. Shizuka podía deducir que esa persona estaba muerta pues el sello llevaba varios años sin tener ninguna aplicación encima. Esto le facilitaría un poco su trabajo pero sería un largo mes antes de que intentara hacer algo. Un reto digno sin duda.

Hiruzen, tercer Hokage no estaba nada feliz aquél día y nadie lo culparía. Alguien había logrado infiltrarse en su villa y no sólo eso, sino que había penetrado la torre, el lugar donde los secretos más sagrados de Konoha estaban protegidos. Sí, claro protegido para los demás ineptos ninjas que llevaba años dentro de su villa tratando de espiar algo para sus respectivas villas, ninjas que ya estaban detectados y vigilados hasta el momento que hicieran algo estúpido; porque quien sea que haya sido capaz de penetrar sin alterar nada y peor aún sin hacer sonar alarma lo ponía muy nervioso.

Sus instintos le decían que el ninja que penetró no había estado en Konoha por mucho tiempo lo que lo ponía a reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y sus resultados no eran nada halagadores para su villa sino todo lo contrario. Las cosas estaban empeorando para Konoha, pero no sólo ellos estaban empeorando produciendo ninjas sin talentos natos como los de antaño sino que en otras villas había ninjas con mucho talento y teniendo el entrenamiento correcto serían peligroso en un futuro no muy lejano.

Hiruzen necesitaba a más ninjas como Kakashi, los sannin, Minato…pero su reciente descubrimiento del favoritismo que se daba en la academia para los niños provenientes de clanes lo hacían darse cuanta que su villa estaba empezando a decaer. Empezando con la masacre de los Uchiha que el provocó junto con los otros sabios del concilio y lo peor era la pérdida de Itachi. El joven ninja con más talento. El último, si Hiruzen era sincero. Las nuevas generaciones no mostraban un futuro tan prometedor. Tal vez Neji del clan Hyuga pero con su sello- que por cierto odiaba como Hokage pero del cual no podía hacer nada- haría que todo su talento se perdiera. Jamás había resentido tanto la reducción que el kyuubi había hecho en su fuerza militar en su ataque y al concilio que no lo dejaba hacer nada productivo.

Era evidente que sus años de gloria estaban en el pasado y no sabía que hacer. El título de Hokage, no había alguien que realmente lo mereciera dentro de la villa, excepto tal vez Kakashi pero los otros dos candidatos jamás renunciarían a sus formas de vida por el bien de Konoha si no tenían algo real que proteger ahí. Los dos no querían regresar al lugar donde sus seres queridos habían muerto y menos protegerlo al mismo grado, ni siquiera por honor. De Tsunade lo esperaba pero Jiraya fue toda una sorpresa cuando expreso que no tenía más interés en la villa desde la muerte de Minato. Hiruzen sabía que le dolía más la muerte de la familia de su alumno preferido y que sólo seguía en la vecindad apoyando como espía por respeto a él.

El tercer Hokage odiaba pensar en ello pero sabía que cuando muriera el único lazo que los dos fieles sannin tenía con la villa moriría con él y de ahí nadie podría detenerlos para irse definitivamente. Sí tan sólo pudiera hacerlos prometer ser fieles a la villa en su honor antes de morir se hubiera sentido mejor pero no estaba seguro si realmente lo cumplirían. Tal vez Kakashi si era la mejor opción, después de todo él tenía una forma creativa y firme para tomar control e incluso podría llegar a un acuerdo con Tsunade y Jiraya.

Hiruzen suspiro y coloco su pipa en su boca, si tan sólo pudiera ver en los pequeños el fuego de Konoha, pero no siempre se tenía lo que se deseaba. Volteo a ver su bola de cristal. De las magníficas puertas de Konoha seguían llegando gente ha realizar diferentes actividades, un niño de cabello azul oscuro sonreía al entrar con quien el hokage suponía era su padre. Sus ojos delataban un gran amor y sobretodo determinación. Aún con todo lo malo que se le venía encima, Hiruzen, conocido como el maestro sonrió. Tal vez el soñar si funcionaba después de todo.

En Kirigakure Mei se había quedado anonadada con los reportes que tanto anhelaba desde hacía unos tres meses. Shizuka había hecho un excelente trabajo por el cual sería promovido muy pronto si lo que había hecho era una pista de lo que lograría en el futuro. Aunque estaba algo triste por tener que ponerlo un sello igual que a su compañero de equipo genin, Ryouta; pero era un mal necesario especialmente con información tan delicada como aquella.

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? El afamado príncipe de Sanji's si era un príncipe. No sólo era heredero, por parte de su madre, de uno de los clanes más fuertes del país ya no existente de Uzu, sino que también era pariente, aunque sea muy alejado, de los poderosos Senju de los cuales sólo había una sobreviviente conocida, la sannin Tsunade de Konoha. Tal vez de esa rama de ancestros provenía su habilidad con el aire. Los más famoso Senju's llegaron a controlar elementos a tal grado que pudieron ser el inicio de una bloodline en algunas generaciones más, de haber podido seguir existiendo. Y para acabar con su magnifica herencia, era hijo legítimo de Namikaze Minato, el ninja que en su momento fue conocido como el mejor ninja con sus sorprendentes técnicas. Un hombre que salió de la nada e hizo un nombre por sí mismo y del cual no se conocía su origen hasta el día de hoy. Kushina no había mentido sobre no saber de donde había sido originario su marido y pero si había sido buena ocultando que había sido ninja de joven y que lo había dejado después de la tercera guerra ninja.

Lo peor o tal vez mejor para ella es que nadie afuera de los más altos de Konoha sabían sobre el matrimonio del último Hokage y además oficialmente Kushina y su hijo estaban muertos. Kushina no estaba ahí por una misión de encubrimiento, empezando porque ya no era ninja y Mei no creía que Konoha hubiera dejado salir al heredero del Yondaime de las puertas. Ahí había algo más, especialmente porque si se hubiera quedado ella ahí sería tratado como la siguiente madre de Konoha o algo así. Mei sabía perfectamente de las preferencias y favoritismos a los clanes en Konoha y no entendía el porque, más cuando su propia villa no tenía ningún clan que no tuviera alguna habilidad única.

Era momento de la confrontación, pero tendría que ser sutil. Mei no iba a dejar a semejante joya como Naruto fuera de su villa especialmente cuando el niño había crecido ahí desde corta edad, para ella no importaba su lugar de nacimiento, Naruto era de Kiri.

Kushina no estaba segura porque había sido llamada a la oficina de la Mizukage, especialmente porque era civil. Aunque ya antes la habían llamado para organizar alguna clase de festival o cosas semejantes pero esas veces no había habido una aproximación tan formal como en esta ocasión y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Después de algunos largos minutos en los que ella fue conducida en el casi laberinto del edificio, Kushina se encontró frente a frente con las puertas de la oficina que resguardaba a Mei, respirando profundamente y con la certeza de que nada malo iba a pasar entró y cerró detrás de sí la puerta.

Kushina saludo respetuosamente a la Mizukage y se sentó cuando le fue indicado. La mirada de Mei era neutral y sin algún reflejo de lo que pudiera estar pasando. Kushina deseaba fervientemente que en cualquier momento Mei se echará a reír y dijera te caché, pero no nada de eso pasaba. Sintió en esos momentos un sello activarse en la silla y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Intento varias veces pero no pudo moverse un centímetro ni siquiera usando chakra y justo en ese momento Mei murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchará. "Ya sé la verdad sobre Naruto, Kushina"

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin ningún sonido en la habitación después de semejante explicación. En su mente sólo rogaba que Mei no le hiciera nada a Naruto, él sólo era un niño.

_Era tiempo de la verdad_

En Iwagakure. Haruka estaba entrenando a su equipo hasta que todos estuvieran inconscientes. La humillación que habían recibido en Kiri los hacía trabajar a morir y Haruka estaba orgulloso al decir que eso era de manera literal.

El Tsuchikage había estado sorprendido con la información, lo que lo había llevado a intensificar el programa de la Academia. No podía esperar para mostrar en los exámenes chunin que su villa había pasado totalmente por su peor crisis debido a la guerra y estaban dando con todo para ser reconocido una vez más. Si las otras villas empezaban a mejorar, él no se podía quedar atrás, especialmente después de algunos años de la muerte del peor enemigo de Iwa y que por el cuál habían festejado por tres días sin parar dando gracias al kyuubi por semejante acontecimiento.

Era respetable para ellos saber que aquél que los humilló en la última gran guerra había conocido su fin sólo a través del más poderoso de los bijuu (los demonios de colas) pues eso los ponía en buen nivel con las demás villas que los creyeron débiles en su momento.

Sí todo iba de maravillosamente. No podía esperar a ver al cara de Hiruzen en los siguientes exámenes en Suna.

En kumogakure, el Raikage estaba festejando junto con algunos conocidos la promoción de Yugito a ninja después de intenso trabajo con su hermano para que aprendiera a controlar su bijuu. El Raikage más que ninguno otro sabía que la chica tenía un largo camino, pero el comienzo prometía un interesante futuro, especialmente cuando la captura de la heredera del clan Hyuga había salido tan mal algunos años atrás por culpa de su no pensada organización hecha por su predecesor.

Lo único que quedaba era dar gracias a que Konoha estaba perdiendo su poderío lo cual había hecho más fácil el no romper en guerra, ya que estaba seguro que si hubiera sido Minato, él que hubiera tenido que lidiar con Kumo, ellos estarían en graves problemas.

Era una lástima ver a semejante villa caer, además de la creciente debilidad del Sandaime pero ¿para qué sentirse mal si todo esto le convenía a su villa? Al igual la recién caída económica de Suna debido a que su trabajo era robado por otras villas sólo podían ser buenas noticias para él. Sin embargo Kiri mostraba un crecimiento asombroso y muy acelerado, lo cual lo preocupaba y uno de los motivos por lo que se había acelerado el entrenamiento de los bijuu de Kumo.

Cuando una villa sobrepasaba de sobre manera a las demás sólo se podía esperar problemas y él se estaba preparando para todo, especialmente cuando dicha villa tenía un sin fin de líneas hereditarias completamente resguardadas de extranjeros y donde tratar de robar una sería muy estúpido de su parte e imposible de conseguir sin serias consecuencias. Aún así él iba a demostrar al mundo que no se necesitan de las afamadas bloodline. El talento y creatividad para usar el chackra era mucho más importante en su opinión, de lo contrario él no hubiera llegado a ser Raikage y conocido como el más fuerte entre sus predecesores así como el más fuerte actualmente de su villa. El hecho de que él era el único que podía controlar a su hermano en su forma de bijuu era suficiente para mostrar su valía como ninja.

El tiempo para los grandes cambios se aproximaba y él sólo podía anticiparlo, para que su villa se colocará en la cima de todas las demás.

Suna estaba ocupada con las preparaciones de los siguientes exámenes chunin que serían llevados a cabo dentro de dos meses. Realmente no sabía que esperar para éste año, pero sólo podía desear que sus genin mostraran mejorías a comparación del último examen, especialmente porque todavía no podía meter a Gaara por su problema de inestabilidad. Incluso ahora todavía no había decidido que hacer con él para ocultarlo o por lo menos prevenir que hiciera algo indebido y causará una mala impresión a sus clientes potenciales y recuperar a los que había perdido por culpa de Konoha principalmente.

Muchas visitas importantes iban a llegar y la presión aumentaba al día, ahora tal vez ahí había una idea. Una visita a otro lado sería lo más conveniente para Gaara pero donde y aproximadamente por cuanto tiempo y lo más importante a quién enviar que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de controlarlo y no morir y a la vez que no fuera indispensable para la seguridad de la villa durante el examen.

Decisiones…decisiones.

u.u.u.u.u

Gaara era un niño callado e introvertido, pero después del intento de asesinato a su persona realizado por un ser amado para él, Gaara se volvió completamente frío y distante. Su corazón no había podido soportar tal traición. Y sus emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos perdieron completamente contacto con el exterior, aunque eso no significaba que él no pudiera sentirlos, simplemente ya no los entendía.

Su amado oso había sido abandonado por ese incidente pero después de tratar de destrozarlo incontables veces no pudo. Era lo único que tenía de su madre, lo único que había sido comprado con amor para él y su único aliado en esa villa que lo llenaba de miseria con el temor y odio que le tenían y los habitantes no dejaban de mostrárselo. Así que el oso se quedó con él y aún con los susurros de su mente jamás lo volvió abandonar. En ese momento Gaara no lo sabía pero ese lazo que él había formado a través del oso con el amor de su madre antes de que el Kazekage la condenará con el sello, lo había salvado de una vida llena de dolor y sin motivos para seguir adelante.

Cuando su padre o mejor dicho el hombre que lo condenó le informó que se tenía que ir a un viaje largo aproximadamente de tres meses con la compañía de Haru, un jonin poderoso a su parecer comparándolo con los otros en su villa, Gaara no sabía como reaccionar aunque una parte de él estaba emocionado por el simple hecho de una oportunidad de salir de aquél hoyo de miseria.

Así fue como Gaara tomo a su oso de peluche, lo único que le importaba, y se fue siguiendo a Haru, un hombre alto de cabello rojizo claro y ojos negros. Su piel algo pálida para haber estado viviendo en el desierto. Su destino era desconocido por el momento pero Gaara sólo podía pensar en desaparecer en las tormentas de arena que se aproximaban.

u.u.u.u.u.

A un jonin de la aldea de Kiri, Awadatsu Utakata, se le había concedido un permiso especial para que pudiera viajar durante mes y medio como recompensa después de 6 misiones seguidas clasificadas con rango S. La condición que se le dio para recibir tal permiso era que no sería un ninja activo por la duración de su viaje, lo que lo hacía un civil por mes y medio y del que planeaba sacarle todo el provecho. Su única preocupación sería evitar que lo reconocieran cazadores de otras villas, pero él de por sí era muy tranquilo. Con su pipa de burbujas en su boca y su afamado barril seguro en su cinturón de su hakama camino a la entrada de su villa y desapareció. Su primera parada era un lugar con aguas termales y posiblemente con un servicio de masaje. Era necesario para él que lo consintieran y se relajará, era lo menos que se merecía después de tanto estrés.


	7. La verdad y una carta

Naruto no podía creer que ese día estuviera tan cerca. Su primer día en la Academia.

Naruto había pasado los últimos días molestando a cualquier ninja que haya pisado Sanji´s con innumerables preguntas sobre la Academia y lo único valioso que había logrado sacar de aquellos desafortunados; era que si se aplicaba debidamente podía pedir hacer el examen al tercer año; desafortunadamente eso sólo era hecho en época de guerra. Yuki había sido él que le había dicho eso en un desesperado intento para que su cabello siguiera siendo blanco, ya que todos los demás a los que había preguntado, al dar una no tan satisfactoria respuesta en opinión de Naruto habían sufrido de sus muy afamadas travesuras.

Naruto no lo quería admitir pero una parte pequeñita dentro de él tenía miedo de su primer día en la Academia. El nunca había tenido mucho contacto con otros niños de su edad y no sabía que esperar; lo que lo ponía algo nervioso. Incluso la confianza de su familia en su éxito no le provocaba seguridad sino un miedo más profundo en defraudarlos. Aún con todo esto, Naruto tenía mucha curiosidad de lo que se le avecinaba y la excitación que sentía por ello era lo único que lo dejaba seguir actuando de forma tal, que su entusiasmo fuera lo único que mostrara en el exterior.

Naruto se consideraba maduro para su edad en ciertos aspectos, porque ciertamente las rabietas que llegaba ha hacer por un poco de Ramen probaría lo contrario; pero no podía evitar sentir que algo de lo cual no estaba seguro si fuera bueno o malo se aproximaba. Era una de esas vibras que hacían su cuerpo temblar, como un presagio y el hecho de que hubiera perdido una apuesta de cartas lo ponía de nervios.

El nunca perdía, a menos que algo inusual le fuera a pasar.

Un ejemplo de ello era que cuando había recientemente empezado a tener niñeras ninjas había jugado cartas con Setsuna y había perdido. El día siguiente los sellos de la casa lo atraparon y trataron de absorberlo por dar una mala frecuencia en chakra que la que se tenía registrada como suya. Los sellos lo habían confundido por un impostor y Naruto no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido.

Este fue el único motivo por el cual comenzó a estudiar sellos de forma apropiada. Algo que no le había agradado del todo a su madre pero a la vez Naruto podría jurar que sus verdes ojos decían que estaba muy orgullosa de él y que la hacían recordar buenos tiempos. Naruto no podía dejarse de preguntar si esto tenía algo que ver con su elusivo padre, del cual sabía muy poco y que no estaba completamente seguro si era real. No cualquiera podía pulverizar un ejercito sólo ¿no?

La Academia se seguía aproximando; dos días más para que Naruto empezara el camino para el futuro con el que tanto soñaba.

u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u-u.u

_Era tiempo de la verdad_

Kushina se acerco a la cabecera de su cama. En el centro de éste había un símbolo de viento que había hecho con una espada. La había pintado de amarrillo para que resaltará del resto de la madera.

Kushina mordió uno de sus dedos hasta que saliera sangre y coloco su mano sobre el símbolo, el cual brillo por unos momentos. En su mano apareció un pergamino dorado.

"Naruto, ven" llamó su madre desde su habitación

Naruto apareció por la puerta y se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. Su madre lo abrazó y luego lo besó en la frente. Su pequeño hijo estaba creciendo muy rápido. Ella recordaba que cuando había nacido, Naruto cabía en tan sólo uno de sus brazos. Aquellos recuerdos le traían tristeza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero sólo una escapo de sus ojos. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Sí, ya era tiempo que Naruto supiera de sus padre.

Kushina le mostró el pergamino a Naruto y le señalo el sello que tenía éste en el centro, encima de un listón rojo.

"Lo que te voy a mostrar es muy importante Naruto. Es algo que debes guardar como el mayor de tus secretos." Le dijo Kushina con voz solemne pero confiada en que Naruto seguiría sus instrucciones

"Esto es tu legado"

Naruto comprendió con el simple tono de voz que usaba su madre que lo que le diría sería muy importante. Naruto vió como su madre activaba un sello en la pared. Era un sello antiguo que ya existía en la casa desde antes de que ellos llegaran. El sello del silencio como lo llamaba él, ya que una vez activado, la habitación estaría bloqueada del mundo exterior. Nadie podría entrar o salir y los sonidos que se llegaran a generar dentro de la habitación jamás saldrían de la misma. Por lo menos hasta que el sello fuera desactivado.

"Naruto. Desde pequeño me has preguntado de tu padre y siempre te he contado historias de él. De hazañas que realizó en el pasado y también algunas cosas que sé de él de su vida personal antes de que nos casáramos; pero nunca te he dicho su nombre o dado una foto." Comenzó a decirle Kushina. "Pronto entrarás a la Academia y quiero que sepas esto antes de tu gran día"

Kushina cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había pasado relativamente poco tiempo de su plática con la Mizukage, en donde muchas cosas que había mantenido en secreto habían salido a la luz. Sólo le quedaba el consuelo de saber que era ella la que le diría la verdad a Naruto.

Había sido todo un milagro el hecho de que no les hubieran hecho nada y que literalmente la Mizukage la hubiera perdonado.

"¿Qué sabes de las cinco potencias ninjas?" pregunto de golpe Kushina

Naruto parpadeó y la miro de forma rara, pero respondió la pregunta sin cuestionar los métodos de su madre. Aunque con semejante pregunta estaba casi seguro que su padre era un ninja que había escapado de su villa de origen.

"Sus nombre son Kiri, Kumo, Konoha, Iwa y Suna. La más poderosa actualmente con la victoria de las tres guerras ninjas es Konoha, pero cuando sea ninja, les demostrare que eso será cosa del pasado." Replico Naruto de forma arrogante. Sin embargo el brillo de sus ojos solo podían decir que lo decía en serio. Tan enserio como un niño de apenas siete años podía ser. Kushina no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse, las lágrimas que se había aguantado anteriormente salieron pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron directamente al padre de su hijo y de la misma sonrisa que compartían.

_Minato estaría muy orgullosos de él._

"Muy bien Naruto. Como bien sabes yo soy originaria del país de Uzu, que fue destruido en la tercer guerra. Fue en esa época que conocí a tu padre. Mi villa acababa de ser reducida a escombros y mi familia había muerto." Empezó a contar Kushina, los recuerdo eran tristes pero al pasar tanto tiempo y tantas cosas sus emociones con respecto a esos hechos eran más débiles, lo que lo hacían fáciles de volver a contar.

"Sé que hubo más sobrevivientes que comparten mi apellido Uzumaki, así que no te sorprenda encontrar algunos en diferentes países. Como imaginaras los sobrevivientes nos esparcimos pero yo no quería sólo escapar y comenzar de nuevo. Yo quería ver el final de la guerra y siendo Iwa la que destruyó mi país me fui como refugiada a la única villa en la que podía confiar en que terminaría la guerra." La pausa no duro por mucho y la reacción de Naruto era la esperada, con sus ojos muy abiertos y con la boca ligeramente abierta tratando de sacar algún sonido.

"Dime Naruto, ¿a qué villa me refugié?" Kushina preguntó

"La villa que ganó fue Konoha. Tú fuiste a Konoha" respondió Naruto en un suspiro.

Aunque él tuviera sus sospechas, Naruto todavía no entendía del todo que era lo que su madre trataba de decirle. Aún así lo más importante era porque ellos habían terminado en Kiri cuando al parecer eran de Konoha.

"Konoha es una villa muy impresionante. Cuando acabo la guerra renuncie a ser ninja y me volví una simple civil que había logrado sobrevivir. Tuve varios trabajos como enfermera y profesora para civiles y viví relativamente feliz." Siguió Kushina con su relato

"A tu padre lo había conocido desde la destrucción de Uzu y habíamos sido amigos desde entonces pero fueron unos años después de la guerra que comenzamos a salir y posteriormente nos casamos en secreto, para mi protección. Muy pocos sabían de nosotros pues éramos bastantes cuidadosos" Kushina sonrió recordando todas sus citas en secreto y la escapada de vez en cuando. Eran buenos recuerdos.

"Un año después lo nombraron Hokage y dos años pasaron para que yo quedara embarazada de ti"

"Mamá, lo que estas tratando de decir es que …" La sorpresa había impactado de sobremanera a Naruto. Lo había dejado sin palabras pero él no podía creer del todo lo que estaba escuchando ni siquiera porque su madre se lo estuviera diciendo. Además la pregunta principal se hacía más presente. ¿Por qué ellos estaban en Kiri si su padre era el Hokage, incluso si estuviera muerto."

Kushina saco una foto de su boda y se la dio a su hijo y luego le dio la foto de Minato que tenía una copia en la oficina del Hokage y a la vez le dio una foto del él mismo, para que Naruto viera las similitudes que tenían.

Naruto las vió detenidamente y no pudo creer que todo este tiempo no hubiera sospechado nada con todas las historias que su madre le había contado, especialmente cuando él era una copia casi exacta de su padre, con excepción de algunas características como su nariz, la forma de sus ojos y la caída de cabello en la ciertas parte. Naruto tenía el cabello con dirección hacia abajo con excepción de su fleco mientras que su padre tenía todo el cabello en diferentes direcciones.

La sonrisa que mostraba su padre en la foto de la boda era la misma que Naruto veía en el espejo cuando estaba muy feliz. Ellos dos se veían muy contentos juntos.

Naruto sonrió y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Su padre si lo había querido y el amor que mostraba en la foto a su madre era real.

Habían sido muchos años atrás cuando Naruto había notado que algo era diferente con su familia. Cuando era pequeño le había preguntado a su madre si el tenía papá y donde estaba. Su madre le había dicho que estaba muerto pero que él lo quería mucho y al principio lo acepto, pero con el paso del tiempo su imaginación le daba escenarios en donde su padre había decidido dejarlos y esa era la razón de que su madre se hubiera mudado con él a un lugar completamente diferente con Naruto al mes de haber nacido.

Al ver las fotos y por fin saber quién era después de tantas veces preguntárselo a su madre sin obtener respuesta. Naruto supo que su padre lo había amado tanto como su madre le había dicho y que si no lo conocía, era porque estaba muerto.

Naruto miro a su madre "¿por qué entonces estamos aquí?" Tomo más fuerte las fotos a las acerco más hacia él "No entiendo, ¿qué paso? ¿qué hizo que huyeras?"

"Naruto, tú naciste el 10 de octubre a las ocho de la noche para ser más exactos. Yo a penas acababa de cumplir siete meses de embarazo, tal vez una semana más de eso pero el punto es que tu debiste haber nacido después." Kushina se puso seria y miro fijamente a Naruto, él tenía que entender todo. Era su derecho saber la verdad, aunque hubo momentos en los cuales Kushina solo quería pensar que nada de eso hubiera pasado especialmente cuando lo veía sonreír. "En aquellos momentos Konoha estaba siendo atacado por el bijuu llamado Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas. El estrés de esos momentos me provoco a entrar en labor mucho más antes de lo esperado."

"Pero la historia dice que papá lo derrotó y por eso perdió la vida ¿no es así?"

"Si, Minato ganó. Pero debes entender que no se puede matar a un bijuu, ya que son monstruos creados de chakra, ellos realmente no tienen un cuerpo, aunque pueden manifestar uno. Lo único que se puede hacer para detenerlos es sellarlos. Siendo kyuubi el más poderosos de los bijuu conocidos no podría ser contenido en algún lugar o reliquia como Shuzaku que es el bijuu de una cola."

"Entonces papá lo sello para proteger a la villa y a nosotros ¿verdad? Eso no explica el porque estamos aquí. No que no me guste Kiri. Amo este lugar y jamás lo cambiaría ni siquiera por un lugar como Konoha pero no has contestado"

"Minato diseño una técnica para sellar definitivamente al bijuu sin posibilidad de que fracasara pero el precio que pagó fue muy alto. A cambio de sellarlo perdió su vida, un sacrificio que él decidió porque dijo que su vida era suficiente para que todos los demás sobreviviéramos. Sin embargo hay algo más que debes saber" Kushina comenzó a llorar, pero no dio seña alguna de lo que estaba sintiendo. Eran lágrimas vacías.

"Naruto, tu padre sello a ese bijuu dentro de ti. Es por eso que me escape. No iba a dejar que su sacrificio fuera en balde y a ti te trataran mal por algo que estaba fuera de tu control"

El shock fue demasiado para Naruto pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

"Sacrifico humano, he leído de ellos. Los llaman jinnchuriki."

"Pero lo hizo porque no había otra opción ¿verdad?"Naruto comenzó a llorar de forma desesperada. Su respiración se empezó ha acelerar y su llanto se intensifico. Su madre lo abrazó y lo coloco en su regazo, susurrando a la vez "No había otra forma. El nos quería mucho, no fue con mala intensión. Todos hubiéramos muerto de lo contrario"

Kushina solo lo abrazo más fuerte mientras repetía su mantra. En su interior ella estaba llorando tan fuerte como su pequeño hijo y sus recuerdos de aquella noche no ayudaban. Ella no quería que Naruto odiara a su padre como ella lo hizo aunque fuera por solo unos momentos durante ésa noche hacía siete años.

"Su deseo era que te vieran como un héroe pero yo sabía que eso no sería posible. Son llamados sacrificios humanos por una razón. Así que te tome en mis brazos y huí. Hasta donde sé nadie más sabe de que tú hubieras nacido ése mismo día y sobretodo nadie sabe que eres tú en donde esta encerrado el kyuubi. En todo record seguramente estamos registrados como muertos y no hay posibilidad de que alguien pueda comprobar lo contrario. Y ate dije que el apellido Uzumaki no es del todo inusual y el hecho de estar aquí nos da protección."

"Entonces si nadie sabía ¿por qué no te quedaste?" susurro Naruto con voz ronca de tanto llorar

"No quería arriesgar tu futuro, incluso si la posibilidad fuera baja. Naruto mírame" El niño la veía fijamente. Su rostro rosado mostraba los caminos que habían dejado su lágrimas y su rostro expresaba toda su confusión. "Yo haría cualquier cosa por tí y decidí que estarías mejor aquí y no me arrepiento de nada"

Esa noche Naruto estaba en su cuarto mirando fijamente el pergamino que le había dado su mamá.

Ella le había dicho que Minato lo había dejado exclusivamente para él y que ella no sabía que era lo que contenía pero suponía que entre lo que debería tener estaban técnicas que su padre había inventado durante el transcurso de su carrera como shinobi.

El pergamino tenía un sello de sangre y sólo la suya podría abrirlo.

Era una decisión que no podría tomar de nuevo, pero la curiosidad y las ansias de saber más sobre el legendario hombre que era su padre, Naruto no se podía contener más a pesar de haberle dicho a su madre que tal vez tardaría algún tiempo para que lo abriera.

Sintió unas gotas de sudor pasar por su frente. Después de todo el lío emocional que había tenido con su madre hace tan solo unas horas, Naruto todavía no sabía que pensar pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no odiaba a su padre porque seguramente si los papeles hubieran estado invertidos él también hubiera preferido a su familia que su propia vida. Esa era la clase de amor que le tenía a su madre y a sus hermanas adoptivas y desde ahora también a su padre. No iba a dejar de honorarlo por el sacrificio que había echo y del cual él también era parte.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se mordió el dedo índice con sus colmillos, más pronunciados que en otras personas, hasta que sacó sangre. Hizo seis sellos con sus manos y colocando su dedo de forma vertical paso su sangre por el sello en el pergamino y éste se abrió.

En el interior había varios sellos para guardar objetos que venía enumerados. Naruto decidió que esa era la señal que necesitaba para recobrar su coraje y seguir viendo que había dentro. Hizo el mismo ritual con el sello que tenía el kanji de primero encima y termino haciendo sólo tres sellos con sus manos para dispersar el sello en el pergamino de forma correcta. Pues cada sello era diferente aunque era muy conocido que se utilizaban para lo mismo.

Del primer sello salió una libreta de cuero pequeña, de apariencia algo vieja y muy usada. En el listón que la sujetaba había amarrada una carta. Naruto saco la carta y fue lo primero que abrió. La carta estaba dirigida a él y decía así:

Naruto

Realmente no sé como empezar esta carta pero espero que te encuentres bien. Que tú y tu mamá hayan vivido felices en estos años. Espero que cuando Kushina te haya dado el pergamino que deje exclusivamente, seas lo suficientemente grande para que comprendas lo que voy a decirte. Es muy importante que sepas toda la verdad. Algo que ni siquiera logré decirle a tu madre la última vez que la vi.

Escribí esta carta muy aprisa y en poco tiempo pero quiero que pongas toda tu atención en esto.

El ataque del Kyuubi en Konoha fue uno deliberado, por un hombre que utilizaba una máscara en forma de remolino y vestía con una capa negra con nubes rojas. No sé quien haya sido pero estoy seguro que él puede controlar al bijuu. Luche con él pensando que si él desaparecía cabría la posibilidad de que el kyuubi se fuera con él o sino sin él controlando al kyuubi para que fuera directo a Konoha, me hubiera dado el tiempo necesario para distraer al bijuu lo suficiente para llevarlo a otro lado, lejos de Konoha.

Lamento decir esto, sobretodo cuando seguramente tu madre te ha contado sobre mi o sino por las cosas que has llegado a escuchar, pero ése hombre era muy fuerte y no pude vencerlo aunque si logré herirlo, pero eso no fue suficiente. No estoy seguro de lo que ése hombre tenga planeado pero si vino hasta Konoha con el único bijuu libre en estos momentos sólo se me puede ocurrir que quiere que lo sellemos o siendo más preciso que yo lo selle. Es imperativo que el kyuubi no llegué a caer en sus manos de nuevo.

Con lo poco que me quedaba de chakra lleve al kyuubi lo más lejos que pude de Konoha, pero no fue una gran distancia y el kyuubi seguía avanzando contra nosotros. Los número de muertos incrementaban y yo había sido herido, aunque no de gravedad. Como ninja has de saber que la exhaustación por chakra puede ser muy dolorosa, pero pensándolo bien con lo que tengo pensado hacer no creo que tengas ese problema nunca.

Naruto debes saber que te amo tanto como amo a tu madre y moriría primero que dejar que algo les pasará a cualquiera de los dos, pero las opciones se están acabando y mi decisión no va ha cambiar por más que tu madre lo haya querido diferente y créeme yo también esperaba algo diferente. Soñé durante tantos días que era lo que iba ha hacer durante los primeros años de tu vida. El enseñarte las bases de chakra. Darte la técnica de mi taijutsu hecho para ti como mi heredero, especialmente si tu naturaleza era viento. Estar ahí cuando lograras tu primer ninjutsu sin fallar y comenzar con fuinjutsu que seguramente amarías tanto como yo.

Sin embargo ahora nada de eso será posible, pero quiero que sepas que siempre soñé contigo y en la gran persona en la que crecerías. Es por eso que te llame Naruto y seguramente tu madre ya te dijo la importancia de ese nombre para mi.

Sé que tu madre te llevará a un lugar muy lejano para protegerte y creo que es lo mejor. Si sabes del destino que sufrirá el kyuubi dentro de unos momentos quiero que sepas que aunque fue precipitado. Te escogí a ti. No fue sólo el hecho de que no pueda pedir a alguien más que sacrifique a su hijo o darle un triste destino ha algún huérfano que ya ha perdido demasiado. Sino porque eres mi hijo y sé que tú podrás lograr cargar con esta responsabilidad sin perder la esperanza. Naruto sé fuerte y crece para convertirte en aquello que tanto admire del personaje en ése libro. Naruto, protege al kyuubi de aquél hombre. Yo selle los recuerdos de Sarutobi, el tercer Hokage, que fue al único además de tu madre que le dije lo que planeaba hacer así que tu secreto estará a salvo.

Por favor cuida a tu madre por mi y vive tu vida con una sonrisa. Yo siempre estaré orgullosos de ti, tomes las decisiones que tomes. Recuerda que te amo y como tu padre siempre confiare en que lo que hagas será lo correcto para ti.

Te he dejado mi diario. Nunca se lo enseñe a nadie y en él están todos mis secretos incluyendo lo que logré descubrir de mi linaje y que quiero que tú lo mantengas en secreto, incluso de tu madre. Cuando lo leas entenderás el por qué.

Te amo Naruto. A ti y a tu madre.

No lo olvides.

Namikaze Minato

Naruto nunca le contó a su madre los contenidos de esa carta, ni de lo que podría llegar a descubrir en el diario. Pero esa había sido la noche en que Naruto había decidido lo que haría en el futuro. Y nadie se interpondría en su camino, incluso si sus objetivos estaba en un futuro lejano.

El les iba a demostrar que el ser necio era una virtud.

Con eso en mente, Naruto comenzó a leer el diario. Esa noche había cambiado todo lo que Naruto había conocido y tomado como algo seguro. Tal vez su sueño no sería el mismo por esa noche, pero eso no importaba. Ni siquiera porque el día siguiente comenzaban sus clases en la Academia.

Sin tener que tener niñeras, Naruto ya tenía planeado que hacer en su tiempo libre y el pequeño diario no se separaría de su persona por los siguientes años sino es que no se separaría nunca de él.

-.=.=.-.-.-.-.-.=.=.-.-.-.-.

¿QUE LES PARECIO?

Todo comentario es bienvenido. Por favor es enserio que necesite a alguien para que me ayude a editar, a menos que no les moleste mis faltas de gramática y redacción.

Y ya saben cualquier idea por más loca que suene sólo escríbanla. Tal vez sea lo siguiente que pase. Ahora si el sig cap será la academia sin más demora.


	8. Academia

Kisuke era un profesor relativamente nuevo con sólo tres años de experiencia en la magnifica Academia dedicada a cultivar jóvenes mentes, al igual que entrenar sus cuerpos de forma casi brutal para su brillante futuro como ninjas.

Ja, esa ni él lo creía.

La Academia tenía como única intención brindar a su villa ninjas de alto calibre, así pues era muy normal que los profesores pasaran los cinco años destruyendo y moldeando de nuevo a los pobres desafortunados que soñaban con grandes hazañas y había que admitirlo. Ellos eran buenos en lo que hacían. Lo que lo llevaba a tratar de descifrar el misterio de los últimos en graduarse. Esa había sido una de las primeras … ¿a quién engañaba? Esa era la única generación en donde tres grupos genins se habían formado desde la fundación de la escuela y para empeorar su reputación de profesores. Dos equipos de los nuevos genin habían sido lo suficientemente buenos, que siendo en Kiri quería decir que ya estaban a otro nivel, para ser seleccionados en los exámenes chunin de Kumo y todos pasaron. Algo completamente sin precedente en la historia de la villa, no incluso a la de cualquier villa.

Eso los ponía completamente balanceados en la hoja de una espada a todos los profesores. Su misión secreta había sido siempre dar sólo un chance de graduarse a los mejores mientras los demás eran expulsados o se daban de baja permanente por su propio pie. La norma era un solo grupo genin por generación, sólo los mejores salían de la Academia de Kiri. Eso era un hecho. Sin embargo las nuevas desgracias, es decir noticias, es que al parecer su entrenamiento no era lo suficientemente rudo, lo que implicó que se graduaran a tres equipos genin de un jalón y de los cuales dos ya se habían vuelto chunin sin ningún problema. Himura-sensei le gustaba presumir que era porque la calidad de los candidatos para ser ninjas estaba mejorando pero los demás a pesar de los hechos no podían estar totalmente de acuerdo con ello. Su reputación como Academia mejoraba pero sus metas personales como profesores no los hacían sentir mejor, muchos creían que tal vez necesitaban modelar de nuevo los cursos y mejorarlos. Esta vez con el nuevo ciclo escolar los profesores harían lo que se había planeado para casos extremos y Himura-sensei era el único que pensaba que estaban exagerando con sus intenciones de coladera desde el primer año pero los demás aseguraban que era por el bien de la villa y que si realmente habían mejorado los candidatos entonces podrían sobrevivir sin problema. En sus mentes se hacía un eco de 'sólo hasta que las generaciones se reduzcan a un equipo, de nuevo'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto casi no había dormido la noche anterior por las grandes sorpresas que el día le había traído a su puerta pero estaba contento de que ahora supiera lo que realmente había pasado con su vida sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta por su corta edad.

Este año al parecer habían mejorado la Academia, especialmente muchas clases que antes se consideraban electivas eran ahora obligatorias, para poder ser entrenados en todas clases en los que se especializaban algunos ninjas. La idea general era ver si alguno tenía alguna afinidad a ciertas cosas que de no tener obligatoria la clase tal vez nunca hubieran descubierto y así poder entrenar estas habilidades desde una edad más temprana para poder desarrollar de mejor manera.

El salón que le había tocado había sido relativamente fácil de llegar cuando una niña de cabello verde limón había tropezado y sin intención alguna había desactivado el sello que hacía que la puerta pareciera una pared normal. Los susurros para muchos que siguió al afortunado evento para los alumnos le llamó la atención a Naruto pues con sus sensibles oídos logró escuchar las maldiciones de lo que sólo podía pensar eran los profesores.

Esta clase en particular tenía cincuenta y tres alumnos que variaban desde civiles con grandes expectativas hasta los que venían de clanes simplemente por compromiso.

Los salones eran grandes y las cuatro mesas estaban de forma escalonada y hacia atrás (como en las de la serie), uno de los lados del salón eran puras ventanas que daban una bonita vista de la villa mientras que todo lo demás eran sólidas aburridas, según Naruto, paredes blancas. Al frente había un pizarrón del tamaño apropiado para el salón.

Naruto se sentó en la orilla que daba a la ventana y en la segunda fila. Enfrente se sentaron dos niñas idénticas peinadas con dos coletas que terminaban en espiral. Eran de cabello azul claro y las dos platicaban muy animadas, seguramente excitadas por su primer día al igual que él. A lado de Naruto un niño de largo cabello rojo se sentó y comenzó a sacar de su mochila una multitud de accesorios para el cabello que muy meticulosamente se empezó a colocar. Para la gran sorpresa de Naruto, éste lo hizo en tiempo record y cuando acabo, su cabello estaba todo estilizado de forma rarísima. Tenía tres clips de colores que separaban su flequillo del resto. Tenía tres trenzas adornadas de forma diferente cada una. Mientras que el resto estaba en un chongo muy complicado para tratar de entender como lo había hecho en primer lugar con algunos mechones colgando y agarrado por unos palillos en forma de cruz. No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que Naruto noto que tenía la boca abierta. Lo que había visto era completamente bizarro.

Trato de distraerse con la ventana que tenía a su lado pero no había nada interesante afuera, así que su atención regresó a su clase. Noto que el chico sentado atrás de él, tenía el cabello naranja, justamente en el tono que era su preferido, y para desgracia de Naruto se dio cuenta que el niño estaba profundamente dormido.

Le llamo la atención una chica de cabellera negra sentada al frente porque por unos segundos creyó que era un niño pero bueno, pensando bien en donde vivía, suponía que todo podía pasar. Dos niños jugaban cartas en los asientos junto al chico dormido. Los dos parecía conocerse de hace algún tiempo, ambos castaños; el cabello de uno de ellos iba en todas direcciones, mientras que el otro lo tenía completamente lacio.

Sin duda había de todo en esta clase, si la chica hablando por su espejo a la que podría ser sólo un pariente de su clan era alguna indicación del nivel de normal que tendría este salón en específico.

El profesor llegó y el silencio hizo que todos notaran su presencia de inmediato

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shigure seria el encargado de los de primer año y no podía esperar para ver de lo que eran capaces aunque realmente no esperaba mucho después de que una de sus nuevos alumnos había desactivado el sello por accidente. Realmente el clan Himoto tenia que entrenar mejor a sus muchachos con el control que ejercían con el fuego.

Entro al salón a la hora acordada para comenzar la clase, aunque había estado checando a los alumnos que desde hoy serían suyos y que por las nuevas reglas esperaba que a final del año por lo menos quince ya no estuvieran.

Cuando todos le estaban poniendo atención, con voz imperiosa les dijo "Bienvenidos a la Academia" y con eso hecho la clase comenzó. El no se iba a molestar en aprender sus nombres cuando su objetivo era deshacerse de ellos, incluso si entre ellos estaban ciertos nombres que sobresalían, especialmente el del príncipe.

La clase comenzó con los conocimientos básicos de chakra, seguido de algunos datos históricos que ayudaran a entender mejor los nuevos conceptos para algunos alumnos. Cuando veía que alguien se distraía de su lectura debido a que ya lo sabía o simplemente le aburría, les tiraba el borrador del pizarrón cerca de sus cabezas si estaban tratando de dormitar o simplemente enfrente de ellos para llamar su atención. Su vista estaba en el pequeño pergamino que cargaba, del que leía o en la pizarra mientras escribía. El hecho de que nunca miraba directamente a sus alumnos e incluso los usaba como muñecos de entrenamiento si estaban distraídos hacía que todos pusieran atención. Si era porque trataban de descubrir cual era su secreto o si realmente estaban interesados en el tema, ya no importaba. El punto era que ellos estaban en su clase y no divagando en ilusiones.

Shigure tenía que admitir que levantar al chico de cabello naranja había sido todo un reto, especialmente cuando el chamaco aún profundamente dormido, de lo cual él estaba seguro, esquivaba todo lo que le llegará ha arrojar sin esfuerzo alguno y lo único que parecía es que giraba mientras dormía.

Ahora si la chica de cabello verde muy oscuro, tirándole a negro y de ojos azules que se encontraba sentada hasta atrás dejara de jugar con él, todo sería perfecto. Y es que esa mocosa se distraía o simplemente lo ignoraba a propósito con el objetivo de atrapar lo que él lanzara y ponerse a jugar con ellos, y sino se equivocaba ya eran siete gises de colores y dos borradores. Al parecer estaba dibujando algo sobre su escritorio de madera y si el hecho de que estuviera levantando las manos y meciéndolas de un lado al otro era alguna indicación, estaba seguro que lo que sea que estuviera dibujando necesitaba de amarillo porque era el único gis que todavía no le había aventado.

Fue curiosamente el muy afamado príncipe uno de los pocos que no le dio mucha molestia en lo que duro su lectura. Pero Shigure podría jurar que aunque el chico lo estuviera viendo de forma penetrante realmente no lo estaba viendo a él y sólo se podía preguntar que era en lo que realmente estaba pensando.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Durante el resto de la mañana tuvieron que hacer algunos ejercicios básicos y el muy afanado maratón de media hora. En algo tenían que empezar para mejorar su pobre resistencia. Aunque siendo sinceros la mayoría mantuvo firme el paso. Eso no era muy sorprendente cuando contabas con que muchos eran de clanes y que obviamente ya tenían ciertas rutinas de entrenamiento hechas.

Una niña de corto cabello negro era la que siempre iba a la cabeza, era fácil de notar cuando ella era la única con ese color de cabello. Detrás de ella las gemelas iban mostrando una coordinación excelente entre ellas, incluso sus respiración era igual. El príncipe venía por en medio justamente al lado del chico de cabello naranja que por fin parecía haber despertado del todo. El que tuviera la cabeza mojada y el príncipe persiguiéndolo con un rociador de agua, eran puras coincidencias.

Tal vez Himura-sensei tenía razón, pero eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como cualquier otra escuela, la hora del almuerzo era una de las más esperadas por los alumnos, ya sea porque estaban muriendo de hambre después de tanto ejercicio o por socializar.

Siendo el primer día de clases, nadie se conocía apropiadamente, a menos que se conocieran de antes, ya que Shigure-sensei no se había molestado en la presentación de los alumnos y ni siquiera les había dicho su nombre completo, un simple "soy Shigure-sensei" había sido todo.

Así pues una vez fuera del cubo de paredes blancas, todos se dirigieron afuera con sus obentos listos.

Naruto había salido con los demás a un paso considerable, después de todo no quería ser arrollado. No fue sino hasta que estaba afuera que se dio cuenta que su nuevo juguete, bueno prospecto de amigo, no había salido todavía; seguramente estaba nuevamente dormido. Cuando regreso a ver, no había nadie en el salón. Naruto sonrió, no su sonrisa habitual sino la que lo hacia parecer un zorro.

-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u.u

Ishida Satoru no estaba nada feliz aquel tan esperado día. La razón, su hermana.

Su familia era parte de un clan pequeño con muchos secretos: uno de los más importantes involucraba gemelos. El y su hermana eran los primeros gemelos en cinco generaciones lo cual había alegrado a todo su clan y por lo que los habían encerrado dentro de su hogar hasta que tuvieran que asistir a la academia.

Este día había sido esperado vehementemente por los gemelos. Sin embargo unos días atrás su hermana se había enfermado y pese ha algunos intentos para que mejorara, la chica no se encontraba lista para asistir. Fue ese lo que comenzó todo este lío, pero una vez que la encontrará, la mataría lentamente. Pero antes de eso, tenía que conocer ha alguien de quien había escuchado sin cesar, no importaba si incluso tenía que conocerlo de _esa_ forma.

.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u..u.

En una esquina del patio, había un árbol frondoso. En una de sus ramas estaba un chico de cabello naranja recargándose ligeramente sobre el tronco. Por el momento este escondite le permitiría pensar sobre todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Había estado tan emocionado el día anterior que no había logrado dormir, por lo cual su hermano mayor lo había llevado dormido a la academia.

En su familia todos sabían que una vez dormido no había nada que pudiera levantarlo. Katane Shihai era un experto para esquivar cualquier cosa mientras estuviera dormido, pero cuando estaba despierto era muy diferente.

Toda la mañana había logrado dormir sin ninguna distracción, para cuando comenzaron los ejercicios matutinos ya había despertado pero por culpa del rubio había tenido que correr en sig-sag para esquivarlo. El agua no lo molestaba pero era más divertido jugar con él.

Del follaje del árbol salió una cabeza roja con ojos verdes. Su cabello largo estaba suelto y lleno de pequeñas hojas. Lo miro fijamente por unos segundos y luego pregunto en lo que sería claramente voz de niña "tú ¿quién eres?"

"Puedes llamarme Shihai" respondió el chico "¿y tú?"

"Satoru" después de pasar unos segundos más, la chica pelirroja se lanzó del árbol para caer en cuatro, se levanto y sacudió la cabeza y las hojas cayeron. Sus mechones rojos regresaron a su lugar, acomodándose como si estuviera recién peinada. La chica parecía disgustada por ello.

Shihai al verla más cuidadosa se dio cuenta que estaba algo sonrojada y los ojos mostraban que estaba cansada. La chica comenzó ha avanzar con determinación pero dio a lo más cuatro pasos para caerse de boca. Shihai sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió, alcanzó a la chica y la levantó. Había perdido el conocimiento y estaba hirviendo en fiebre. La cargo y comenzó ha avanzar a la academia. Seguro tendría que haber una enfermería adentro.

Justo en ese momento apareció el rubio comiendo unas bolitas de pulpo a su lado, de reojo vió que el chico miraba a la chica que cargaba y parpadeaba. Se acerco más a los dos y dejo salir un resoplido.

"No importa, he decidido que tú serás mi mejor amigo" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que pondría al sol en vergüenza.

Shihai se paró en seco, se le quedo mirando un poco y luego se echo a reír "depende que tan bueno seas, no pienso tener de amigo ha alguien que no se va a graduar"

El rubio siguió sonriendo y le ofreció bolitas de pulpo "Más vale que puedas cumplir con esa promesa" le respondió.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Naruto había estado buscando al chico de cabello naranja y en el camino conoció a otros niños que compartían su clase y no pudo más que decepcionarse de muchos de ellos y ser curioso sobre algunos seleccionados de los cuales no estaba seguro si lograrían sobrevivir afuera de la academia.

Lo peor había sido que todos estaban buscando a ciertos niños que se sabía tendrían un buen futuro como ninjas por sus familias o historias que se habían sabido sobre ellos. Para su fortuna todavía no se sabía que el ¨príncipe¨ ya estaba en la academia o simplemente no dejarían de molestarlo. Daba gracias a que muy pocos supieran su verdadero nombre, incluso muchos que fueron sus niñeros sólo lo conocían como príncipe.

Para su mayor satisfacción había hecho que la mitad de los que, para su gusto no deberían estará ahí, terminaran con la piel roja y puntos negros. Había sido divertido ver como dos de ellos empezaban a decir que era una enfermedad nueva y que los síntomas estaban comenzando a dañarlos. Lo mejor había sido cuando algunos profesores fueron por ellos al patio mientras algunos lloraban y otros se arrastraban por el suelo.

Shigure-sensei había estado entre ellos y miraba fijamente a Naruto que se encontraba sentado cerca de ahí para ver el espectáculo. Naruto no estaba seguro pero podría jurar que los profesores parecían divertidos.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.

En ese momento la niña se despertó y recargo su frente en la espalada de Shihai después se dio impulso y se levantó haciendo que Shihai la soltara para que pudiera caer de pie. La niña volteó a ver al rubio y pregunto "¿quién eres?"

"Soy Naruto" respondió el rubio y la chica le dio una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza dando a entender que le había escuchado y luego empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que venían.

Naruto y Shihai se voltearon a ver y luego miraron a la niña mientras desaparecían en el patio.

Fue Naruto el que rompió el silencio con un simple "eso fue raro"

Shihai solo asintió pero su curiosidad iba en aumento, ¿por qué una niña que ciertamente estaba enferma, no estaba descansando o mejor aún con un médico? en vez de eso estaba caminando y si no se equivocaba estaba buscando algo o tal vez alguien y al saber que ninguno de los era esa persona seguía en su búsqueda.

Naruto estaba intrigado pero no estaba seguro de que había pasado. El había pensado que la persona que Shihai llevaba cargando era él que en la mañana se sentó junto a él pero ahora se había dado cuenta que era una niña por su voz, pero podía asegurar que el de la mañana era niño y no recordaba haber visto a dos, como las gemelas que se habían sentado al frente.

La comenzaron a seguir a lo lejos esperando que se desmayara de nuevo pero la chica solo aumentaba su paso. Se paraba al ver a otros niños, hacia preguntas y seguía su camino hasta que uno de ellos le dio la información que al parecer buscaba. Se dirigió con paso firme a donde había una gran bola de niños que estaban empezando a empujarse mutuamente para estar más cerca de lo que sea que estuviera en medio. Algunos habían sacado dinero de sus bolsillos y otros algunos juguetes, pero todos gritaban a la vez.

La niña se paró enfrente del grupo y comenzó a avanzar. Con codazos, empujones y jaloneos logró llegar al centro, en donde un niño de su misma edad estaba. Era alto para su edad, tenía el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos amarrillos, su piel era moreno claro y la miraba fijamente como si estuviera comprobando algo. El chico estaba sentado en un tronco cortado y tenía enfrente una caja que se utilizaba como mesa llena de diferentes productos.

"¿tú eres Kouya?" preguntó la niña

"si, ¿qué deseas?" respondió el otro sin pestañear siquiera.

La niña saco de su bolsillo una foto y se la enseño "¿lo puedes conseguir?"

"legado de familia ¿eh? Sí, lo puedo conseguir pero no será barato" hablaba el chico mientras veía fijamente la foto que la chica le había dado.

"¿Cuánto?"

"depende que tan difícil sea encontrarlo" decía el chico mientras se guardaba la foto en su pantalón.

"Dijiste que podías conseguirlo, ¿te retractas ahora?" la furia en su voz se estaba haciendo evidente.

"Si te digo que lo puedo conseguir, créelo; pero lo que tu pides no es tan fácil o si no, se lo hubieras pedido a alguien más hace mucho tiempo" La mirada del joven se había entrecerrado. No le gustaba que los demás dudaran de su capacidad. Su familia no era conocida como una de las mejores como mercenarios por nada. Ellos podían vender a cualquiera lo que se les diera la gana sacando el mejor provecho pero cuando eran cosas extravagantes o raras ellos eran los mejores para obtenerlos, claro está, sólo para el mejor postor. Kouya era el primero de su familia que quería ser ninja. Según él, esto le facilitaría encontrar sus pedidos y abriría paso a que su familia tuviera en un futuro clientes en ninjas en mayores cantidades. El era sin duda un comerciante de corazón donde sólo la cantidad ofrecida decía que tanto se arriesgaría por algo.

"bien, cuando lo tengas volveremos hablar" resopló la niña y con eso dicho dio media vuelta y desaparecía entre los que rodeaban a Kouya.

Naruto y Shihai habían visto todo, se voltearon a ver entre ellos y sonrieron. La siguieron hasta ver que la niña encontraba a su clon y fue ahí donde se dieron cuenta que no sabían nada.

La pelea que siguió fue la más rara que habían visto en lo que llevaban de vida.

El gemelo que estaba peinado de forma extravagante al ver a su clon empezó a correr, pero la niña saco de su bolsillo algo similar a un yoyo de color amarrillo. Lo lanzó y con él intento amarrar los pies del otro. El yoyo dio una vuelta inesperada en el último momento y se enredo entre las manos del niño cuando había saltado tratando de esquivar el primer ataque. La niña jalo con fuerza y estampo al niño sobre la tierra con un fuerte golpe que levanto polvo. El niño no grito pero si había dejado salir un gemido de sorpresa antes de conocer al suelo de forma tan intima. La niña sostuvo la cuerda con una mano y saco dos kunais que tenían amarrados a ellos unos sellos y los aventó a los pies del que había tratado de huir. La chica se acerco al otro y se hincó junto a él. Le levantó la cabeza del cabello peinado hasta que los dos pelirrojo estuvieran cara a cara, le tomo de los hombros y se empezaron a mirar fijamente aunque él chico trataba de resistir meneando la cabeza. De repente los dos comenzaron a gritar y cayeron al suelo.

Basto unos minutos antes de que él chico amarrado despertará y empezará a intentar desamarrarse pero con pocos logros, al parecer la niña se había emocionado con lo fuerte que le ató. El chico giro la cabeza hasta que se topo con la mirada de Shihai y Naruto que habían visto todo a cierta distancia y que todavía no entendían que había pasado.

"oigan" gritó el chico señalándolos con sus manos atadas "si, ustedes ¿podrían desatarme?" volvía a inquirir el chico.

Shihai se le acerco seguido de Naruto y cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca Naruto se dio cuenta que los sellos que estaban cerca de los pies del chico eran sellos de gravedad. Uno de los más básicos con el único objetivo de que su presa no se escapara por unos minutos, quince a lo más.

Cuando el chico los vio de cerca parpadeó y luego levanto las manos dándoles a entender que lo desatara "Tú eres Shihai ¿no? Bueno debo admitir que estaban tratando de ayudarme a encontrar un médico pero yo no quería eso. Fue suficiente que sufriera toda la mañana esto como para seguir deseándolo" con un resoplido dijo "Ella tiene la culpa por enfermarse"

"Al que ayudamos era a la chica" dijo Shihai

"Si bueno, hoy en la mañana yo era la chica" respondió el chico mientras Shihai lo desataba y Naruto desactivaba los sellos que todavía funcionarían cinco minutos más.

"No comprendo" dijo Naruto

"Somos gemelos del clan Ishida" decía el chico como respuesta dando a entender que eso sería suficiente y al parecer para Shihai así fue ya que asentía con la cabeza y al ver a Naruto que seguía confundido, explicó " Los gemelos del clan Ishida nacen con la habilidad de intercambiar su cuerpo cuando quieran entre ellos"

"Vaya con que era eso" respondió Naruto

Al parecer su primer día en la Academia había sido el más raro que hubiera imaginado, pero había conocido a dos niños que serían sus amigos por muchos años. Katane Shihai e Ishida Satoru.

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Himoto - origen de un incendio

Lamento la tardanza, los proyectos no me dejaron. Bueno el prox será más pronto porque ya sé de lo que se va a tratar. Sigan dejando sus opiniones.


	9. Inicio

_Hoy desperté en un hospital._

_Mariko y yo logramos llegar._

Así era como comenzaba el diario de Minato. No era difícil entender la situación en la comenzó a escribir su diario, especialmente por las fechas.

La segunda guerra ninja estaba en su apogeo.

Según las clases de Naruto, fue en esta guerra en donde se formo el grupo de los siete espadachines de Kiri para proteger la villa de los invasores. En esa época había siete rutas para acceder a la villa, por lo que se escogieron a los siete ninjas más fuertes para vigilar cada entrada con pena de muerte a cualquier intruso. Esta táctica logro proteger a la villa de la guerra completamente mientras que los anbu eran enviados a la frontera para mantener protegido al país del agua. Cuando la guerra escalo Kiri hizo una alianza con Kumo y en los siguientes años la guerra acabo.

Sin embargo habían sucedido otros acontecimientos importantes que serían el principio para lo que se le aproximaba a su padre. Al parecer la villa en la que vivía su padre había sido atacada en la guerra. Los pocos sobrevivientes huyeron con lo poco que pudieron salvar en diversas direcciones.

El orfanato donde vivía Minato había sido destruido por el incendio que acabo con una gran parte de la villa. Las cuidadoras de los niños murieron tratando de sacarlos de ahí. Sólo tres niños salieron del lugar con vida, por desgracia uno murió de sus heridas y los otros dos tuvieron que huir al único lugar que en sus mentes infantiles era el lugar más seguro, Konoha.

_Mariko me protegió en el camino a Konoha. Ella había escuchado antes como llegar ahí, cuando todavía sus padres vivían._

_Nunca creí que ella fuera hacer todo lo que hizo por mi. Ella es lo único que tengo ahora y no quiero perderla como sucedió con todos los demás._

Naruto al principio había tratado de entender lo que su padre había escrito pero por más tristeza que le diera, no lograba comprender que fue lo que realmente Minato había sufrido, perder todo en tan poco tiempo y aferrarse a lo único que le quedaba.

Al ver a su madre y sus hermanas, Naruto no podía siquiera imaginar el perderlas a todas o casi todas de un momento a otro y sólo podía estar orgulloso de lo fuerte que debieron ser sus padres, ya que su madre sufrió algo similar y a la vez esperaba que él nunca tuviera que sufrir lo mismo.

En ésta guerra, sucedió algo que al parecer no tenía relación con su familia pero en un futuro sería muy importante para su padre. Salamandra Hanzo de Ame peleó contra los estudiantes del Sandaime Hokage de Konoha y al sobrevivir una pelea con él, les dio su nombre, Densetsu no Sannin. Uno de ellos sería el sensei del padre de Naruto, la persona que lo introduciría en el arte que lograría dominar al grado de lograr cosas imposibles de otra forma: Fuinjutsu.

El diario había sorprendido a Naruto de más formas de las que él esperaba. El diario describía la guerra desde la perspectiva de un niño de seis años que había apenas logrado sobrevivir gracias a su protectora durante el trayecto para llegar a Konoha.

_Fue más suerte que otra cosa lo que nos arrastró a Konoha. _

_Nuestras ganas de vivir fueron más grandes que todos las horribles cosas que vimos y pasamos antes de llegar. Los doctores les llaman traumas y me dijeron que tendré que pasar por una terapia, lo que sea que eso signifique, para que este bien._

_Mariko me dijo que no me preocupara que ella iba a estar conmigo y que juntos íbamos a seguir adelante._

Había pasado un mes desde que comenzó la Academia, las clases de historia eran interesantes e intrigaban a Naruto más de lo normal ya que era lo único que podría ayudarlo a comprender lo que había leído del diario de su padre. Era casi impactante como un niño de seis años pudiera ser tan bueno en recordar los eventos con tanta claridad cuando era claro que había sido cosas que cualquiera quisiera olvidar especialmente a esa edad. El tener memoria fotográfica no era nada bueno en situaciones como esa y Naruto entendía por lo que había logrado leer en algunos libros básicos de psicología que su padre al escribir todo se había desahogado de lo que le había sucedido. Era una buena forma para tratar con sus recuerdos y así poder seguir con su vida, con sus traumas superados aunque no los fuera a olvidar nunca.

_Me dijo hoy Sora-sensei que sería bueno escribir también sobre mis mejores recuerdos de la villa en la que vivía, aunque fuera algo difícil._

_Siento que fue en otra vida que todo eso paso._

_Yo vivía en el orfanato en la villa. Susume era una de las tres encargadas en ese lugar y a pesar de que sólo éramos quince huérfanos, ellas no solían poder con todos._

_Había estado ahí toda mi vida y seriamente creía que terminaría siendo granjero como los demás hombres de la villa. Cuando comprendí que había más oficios a elegir me había puesto muy feliz porque no quería ser granjero. Había pensado que tal vez comerciante seria más interesante. _

_Los días de festivales en la villa no eran muchos pero si divertidos. Gente llegaban de otros lugares para disfrutar de la comida y los eventos. Otros llegaban con grandes costales y vendían cosas a todo lo que podían, su forma de hablar al principio se me hacía divertida y graciosa pero cuando veía como lograban vender cualquier cosa, ya no se me hacia divertido sino interesante. Hideki era mi comerciante favorito y quería ser como él, una vez vi. que vendía flores del campo al mismo, sino que mayor precio que las cultivan dentro de las casas esas con vidrios. _

_La vida en el orfanato era buena, nunca nos faltaba comida y un techo. A veces pasábamos fríos pero en esas épocas nos acostábamos todos juntos frente a la chimenea y no sufríamos tanto. Ayudábamos como podíamos a las encargadas y muchas veces fui castigado por meterme en problemas pero aseguro que nunca había sido mi culpa o bueno no del todo._

_Con la que me solía pelear más era Mariko. Ella simple me estuvo molestando por tener el cabello rubio, nadie mas lo tenía de ese color en la villa y eran pocos los que solían pasar por la villa en viajes que lo tuvieran rubio. Setsuko, otra encargada, me había dicho que no le hiciera caso, que Mariko era así conmigo porque me tiene envidia, que ella también quería tener el cabello tan amarrillo como yo. _

Naruto siguió leyendo las páginas del diario de su padre, en donde hablaba sobre todo de su infancia en aquella villa que seguramente ya no existía. Esta era la mejor forma de conocerlo y saber que era lo que pensaba, como sería como persona.

La primera vez que lo había leído, Naruto había estado pensando como hubiera sido tenerlo a su lado como padre, pero ahora sólo le quedaba tratar de comprenderlo como un gran amigo.

Era claro para él que su padre era un niño normal durante sus primeros años de vida y que había disfrutado de muchas cosas y a la vez carecer de otras esenciales como una familia de verdad, aunque siendo sinceros su vida en el orfanato había sido igual a tener una familia grande con dos hermanas mayores y una abuelita. Sin embargo había pequeños lapsos en donde su padre había descrito todo lo que podía del lugar donde creció y de cómo planeaba vivir una vez tuviera suficiente edad.

En otras partes hablaba de cosas que en un principio no hacían sentido para Naruto hasta que se dio cuenta que su padre jugaba con su chakra sin siquiera notarlo. En esa villa las noticias de ninja no eran muy conocidas y por lo tanto nadie había notado que uno de ellos fuera algo diferente a los otros.

Mariko lo sabía, de eso Naruto estaba seguro y tal vez era otra razón por la que también molestaba a su papá; pero después de la destrucción de la villa, ella lo llevó al lugar más seguro para alguien como él y un fuerte refugio para ella. Mariko fue la que le contaba historias de ninjas en el camino a Konoha para mantenerlo ocupado y a la vez esperanzado con lo que vendría en el futuro.

Era sorprenderte saber como Mariko había hecho todo lo posible para que ellos sobrevivieran especialmente porque ambos eran civiles y muy jóvenes. Mariko tenía trece años cuando se hizo cargo de Minato y catorce cuando llego a Konoha, se habían hecho tres meses de camino. El viaje había sido largo para ellos, la comida había sido un gran problema del que tuvieron que aprender rápido si querían sobrevivir, además pasaban por otras villas destruidas y a veces campos donde algunas batallas se habían ya librado. Pero los muertos los vieron en todas partes.

Naruto siguió leyendo sin notar como pasaba el tiempo y absorbiendo toda la información. Con cada pagina leída su lazo con su padre crecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses.

Las clases habían sido brutales para los alumnos de la Academia. Las bajas permanentes aumentaron en todos los grados especialmente en las clases dadas a los de primer año.

Shigure-sensei estaba sorprendido que en tan poco tiempo doce de sus alumnos hubieran desertado, cuando en otras ocasiones solo tres lo hubieran hecho por aproximandamente las mismas fechas.

Lo más interesante era que todavía no empezaban las coladeras planeadas para este año.

Shigure ya había analizado a sus alumnos y había identificado a los que posiblemente se irían ese mismo año y a la vez había visto quienes eran los que tenían las mejores posibilidades de sobrevivir los cinco años de escuela. Entre los cuales solo podía contar a siete.

Por alguna extraña razón Shigure no podía evitar sonreír, pues el día siguiente empezaría la primer coladera de las tres planeadas para sus alumnos. No podía esperar a ver las caras de éstos cuando se enteraran de lo que se les venía encima.

'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'

Naruto no sabía precisamente porque era necesario cargar con todo lo que su madre le había metido en los pergaminos que llevaba, solo era una prueba de supervivencia, Sí tal vez se podía considerar como una larga, de un mes y tres días, pero su madre exageraba. Cuando demonios él iba a requerir una alberca inflable o mejor aun sus juguetes, aunque Gama-chan iría con él a todos lados aunque nadie pudiera asegurar que el cargara con su peluche y jamás lo admitiría con nadie.

Al llegar a la academia Naruto se encontró con lo mismo de todos los días.

Las gemelas Souma estaban discutiendo sobre quien de ellas dos era la más bonita, Naruto nunca entendió porque lo hacían, cuando eran idénticas, pero nadie dijo que estuvieran cuerdas. Kuina, la chica de cabello corto estaba peleándose contra otros tres y destruyendo las mesas de la parte de atrás que ya nadie utilizaba mientras gritaba a todo pulmón que ella era la mejor. Los gemelos Ishida seguían sin hablarse incluso si seguían sentándose juntos, lo cual no era apreciado por aquellos que estaban sentados a su alrededor ya que últimamente les habían enseñado nuevas técnicas, que para desgracia de todos todavía no dominaban, lo cual provocaba que electrocutaran a todo los que estuvieran a menos de tres metros de distancia y todo por el simple hecho de que estuvieran enojados. Y por supuesto Shihai seguía dormido, seria milagro si no lo estuviera. Incluso después de tanto tiempo su hermano mayor tenía que irlo a dejar todos los días.

Naruto no pudo más que suspirar al entrar al salón y encontrarse con lo mismo de siempre sin embargo su sonrisa lo delataba, estar ahí era muy divertido.

"porque sonríes tanto Naruto" dijo una voz justo detrás de él.

"sigo sin entender cómo es que puedes acercarte así sin que me dé cuenta, pero uno de estos días te voy a sorprender, Tatsuki" respondió Naruto sin realmente responder a la pregunta que le había hecho la niña que estaba atrás de él. Su cabello largo era blanco mientras que su tez era morena con ojos verdes que brillaban a veces de forma extraña. Al igual que las ocasiones anteriores cuando Naruto volteo, ella ya no estaba ahí sino en su lugar en la última fila, la que todavía se ocupaba, junto a la pared. Tatsuki era esa clase de persona que pasaba desapercibida incluso si su sola apariencia debería llamar la atención.

"interesante" Naruto no sabía que más pensar sobre Tatsuki. Ella era la única entre todos sus compañeros de clase, que se dio cuenta de quien realmente era simplemente al verlo, y por lo cual Naruto apostaría que ella tenía la habilidad de sensor.

Naruto se fue a sentar a su lugar junto a la ventana, Shihai estaba dormido a su lado. No tardo mucho en que el profesor llegara y pusiera orden en el salón. Una vez que Shigure se aseguro de tener a la atención de todos anuncio "Muy bien, espero que estén preparados. El plan de supervivencia será en el lago Aoi y como ya podrán imaginarse el grado de peligro no es muy intenso. Todavía no están preparados para algo de otro nivel. Sin embargo habrá unas cuantas reglas que tendrán que seguir para completar el ejercicio de forma apropiada, las cuales serán les serán informadas una vez estemos en el lago. Les deseo suerte, la van a necesitar. Por ahora todos pónganse de pie, que nos dirigimos a donde vivirán por las siguientes semanas."

El trayecto fue corto pero teniendo encima a Shihai había hecho que fuera una experiencia algo diferente. Sin embargo Naruto no era la clase de persona que dejaba escapar alguna oportunidad y con una sonrisa que pocos podrían jurar haber visto y que los que lo conocían sabían que debían temer. Naruto dejo caer a Shihai en el agua que salia de alrededor del encercado lago.

Shihai despertó instantáneamente, tan sólo segundos de tocar el agua. Salió meneando la cabeza dando a entender que no había sido de su agrado lo que le habían hecho pero fuera de eso no hizo ningún otro movimiento en contra de su atormentador, bueno más como inconveniencia andante pero daba ya lo mismo. Después de cuatro meses de amistad Shihai no podía encontrar alguien que fuera tan interesante como Naruto. Nunca faltaba los problemas si estabas a su alrededor ni tampoco la emoción de saber que la vida era más excitante y sin mencionar el progreso que Shihai estaba obteniendo en su entrenamiento. Era oficial, su habilidad para esquivar cualquier cosa por minúscula que fuera mientras estaba dormido se le había transferido a todas horas. Era puro instinto y le encantaba.

Volteando a ver a su alrededor dedujo que estarían a punto de empezar la prueba de sobre vivencia para la cual los habían estado preparando la mayor parte por las últimas dos semanas.

Había más gente de la que estaba acostumbrado. La prueba era para los tres grupos de primer año, cada uno con aproximadamente 60 alumnos o un poco menos, especialmente con la fuga de muchos que se habían dado cuenta que ser ninja no era lo suyo y habían cambiando de escuela.

Los alumnos fueron reunido en el espacio más grande cerca del lago para comenzar con las instrucciones que necesitarían para completar la prueba. Una mujer de cabello verde claro había hechos unos cuantos sellos con las manos para activar un pergamino del que saco un megáfono. Tosió una vez como para ser cortés, luego sonrió sin que el gesto llegara a sus ojos y los gritos comenzaron.

"Muy bien, escuchen bastardos porque sólo pienso decirlo una vez" comenzó diciendo la mujer como quien solo pide silencio "el lago Aoi como se podrán dar cuenta no solo es un lago sino que es un bosque sobre un lago. Los árboles no soy muy altos pero debajo de ellos no hallaran tierra en ninguna proporción. Lo que lleguen a encontrar no necesariamente saldrá de los árboles o se quedara escondido en el lago. Entre más cerca al agua estén más espesa será la niebla y lo mismo pasara si están muy arriba. No puedo asegurar que no haya nada venenoso pero si que será un veneno que tardara mas de seis meses en matarlos por lo que si podrán sobrevivir de ello cuando salgan y sean examinados." Seguía la mujer con su discurso con una voz que mostraba lo indiferente que estaba ella de lo que les llegara a pasar y mejor aún parecía que estaba desilusionada que nadie fuera a morir por envenenamiento. "Esta será una prueba individual. A cada uno se le dará un brazalete con un número, la misión es simple tienen que reunir cinco brazaletes pero no cualquier brazalete sino que tendrán que cazar los que tengan el mismo color que el suyo. De la misma forma hay cinco colores. Tienen una semana para familiarizarse con el lugar antes de que la cacería empiece y quien llegue a romper esta regla será expulsado no solo de la prueba sino también de la academia. No necesitamos a nadie que no sepa seguir ordenes tan simples como estas especialmente cuando es a su ventaja. Así, se me olvidaba, una cosa insignificante pero 'ya que' no les es permitido matar a nadie" La mujer emitió ligeramente su intención de matar a cualquiera que se negara a lo que había dicho "como podrán darse cuenta el lago solo tiene dos accesos, ustedes entraran por esta entrada que esta atrás de mi y tendrán que salir del otro lado, que se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros"

Naruto bufo internamente unos cuantos kilómetros eran en realidad hectáreas, el lago Aoi era uno de los más grandes en Kiri y a la vez era el único que no era circular sino en forma de rectángulo que pasaba de un extremo a otro de la villa que se encontraba en la parte norte de la misma.

"Hagan una línea y recogan sus brazaletes una vez que se los hayan dado comenzaran a entrar al lago, les deseamos suerte. Bueno en realidad nos da igual lo que les llegue a pasar; si sobreviven los veremos del otro lado y sino tal vez no los volvamos a ver nunca" menciono la mujer con un aire desinteresado. A lo cual varios de los niños ahí reunidos tragaron saliva, mientras otros hacían todo lo posible por no empezar a llorar.

Los tres profesores encargados de los alumnos a prueba estaban parados atrás de la que estaba dando las instrucciones , mirando las reacciones de su alumnos. Sora-sensei dejo salir un suspiro murmurando 'patético'. Los otros dos no podían estar más deacuerdo. Sin embargo, en toda la bola de niños a los que se supone les habían enseñado lo necesario para que pudieran con la prueba, solo habían unos cuantos que parecían podrían cumplirla.

Naruto no paro de sonreír aunque su sonrisa lentamente se iba haciendo más parecida a la de un zorro mientras Shihai solo opinaba que sería todo un show el poder encontrar el momento perfecto para dormir y ¿qué de la comida? eso de cocinar no se le daba bien.

Los gemelos Ishida ya habían comenzado a platicar entre ellos y lo que deberían hacer para conseguir los requerimientos mientras trabajaban juntos ya que mientras el examen era individual no quería decir que se les había prohibido ayudarse si así lo desearan.

A Naruto le había tocado un brazalete amarrillo y por alguna extraña razón se dijo que el color tenía importancia aunque en ese momento no sabia el porqué.

A los gemelos Ishida les toco brzaletes blancos y a Shihai le había tocado uno azul. Al pasar por la entrada Shihai grito "nos vemos del otro lado del lago Naruto y apresúrate porque no te pienso esperar más de lo necesario"

Al dar justo las diez de la mañana una alarma sonó y retumbo por todo el bosque, era la señal de que todos estaban adentro y dentro de una semana volvería a sonar anunciando el inicio de la cacería.


	10. Prueba

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el inicio de la prueba, Naruto y Shihai habían tomado direcciones distintas en un silencioso acuerdo, de que sí no lograban hacer la prueba solos entonces no serían merecedores de su amistad.

Cuando se habían conocido había quedado claro que no sólo estarían juntos como amigos sino que en el futuro se ayudarían mutuamente y para eso cada uno necesitaba desarrollar su habilidades al máximo y de esa forma ser de ayuda al otro cuando llegará el momento en donde estarían de espaldas cuidándose mutuamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto analizaba los pocos hallazgos que había obtenido hasta entonces.

El primero era que el brazalete tenía un sello para que no pudiera ser removido del lugar en el que lo habían puesto, lo que decía que todos lo tenían en la muñeca derecha, ya que a nadie le habían dado opción de donde lo querían puesto; al menos a él no y los pocos que habían visto estaban en el mismo lugar y solo podía ser removido si la persona que lo traía puesto estaba inconsciente. Lo había probado con un kage bunshin.

El segundo era que la comida solo se podría encontrar en la copa de los árboles y que era mucho mejor no estar cerca del agua por nada del mundo, por lo menos no con sus habilidades actuales. Lo que sea que estuviera en el agua no era para bromas o arriesgarse sin nada más. Además quería seguir de incógnito un rato más en la academia.

Y el tercero era el más problemático, el que era realmente molesto y por desgracia cierto para él. Los colores si tenían un significado tal como Naruto había imaginado en un principio pero la mala noticia es que en vez de ayudarlo le iba a dificultar todo. Cada color representaba la afinidad de elemento cada uno de ellos tenía y ahí era donde su muy afamada suerte terminaba.

En kiri el elemento más común era agua seguido de tierra, pero viento era el menos común en esta villa y el hecho de que hubiera los suficientes para que hubieran cinco con el brazalete amarrillo no alegraba nada a Naruto ya que eso solo podía significar que seria mucho mas difícil encontrarlos, no solo eso sino que tal vez ni los pudiera localizar; ya que en las reglas no estaba el que no se pudiera deshacerse de más de cuatro personas para conseguir los cinco brazaletes requeridos, ni tampoco estaba alguna que previniera el poder deshacerse de los que no lo tuvieran del mismo color. Y eso sin tomar en cuenta que habría varios que podrían ya haberse perdido en donde nadie los quisiera ir a buscar, como lo era el agua.

Muchos ni se molestarían en peleas sin sentido para obtener más brazaletes pero Naruto era conciente de que había más de unos cuantos entre todos los alumnos en el lago que tenían la capacidad de salir de ahí en menos del mes y tres días que tenían y que aburridos crearían otras reglas mientras todavía estaban adentro del lago.

Entre ellos estaba Tatsuki, que por desgracia para todos, no era tan tranquila como aparentaba y si su habilidad de sensor era más especifica, incluso podría manipular las condiciones para hacer algo que fuera interesante o tal vez haría algo diferente y más peligrosos. Lo cual era preocupante en muchos sentidos. Lo peor era que ella no era la única que iba a ocasionar desastre y eso sin contar que Naruto estaba planeando hacer algo parecido una vez tuviera sus brazaletes.

Era en esos momentos donde comenzaba la pelea de estrategia y en ella Naruto era un oponente brutal. Comenzando con su brazalete.

La alarma sonó y justo como la vez anterior retumbo por todo el lago. La cacería comenzaba.

Había un grupo de tres, un chico y dos niñas. Los tres tenían colores diferentes y habían llegado a la conclusión de que podían ayudarse. Tal vez no en el sentido de que se ayudarían hasta tener cada quien sus brazaletes pero si que estarían mejor mientras estuvieran juntos. Era una lástima que eso no fuera a pasar.

La alarma acababa de resonar en el lago y justo cuando estaban saltando de un árbol a otro, un sonido estridente y leve los alerto, aunque ya era tarde para hacer algo. Los tres fueron estampados contra diferentes partes del mismo árbol, sostenidos rígidamente por cables de acero. "Y así comienza" susurró "la cacería". La figura de un niño con una sudadera verde era poco visible con la niebla. Sin embargo el movimiento de sus dedos advertía que estaba haciendo algo más que permanecer sentado en una rama alta en el árbol de a lado al que retenía a los tres chicos inconscientes por el golpe en la cabeza que cada uno experimento contra el árbol. El chico siguió moviendo los dedos y deslizándose por uno de sus cables llego a sus manos los tres brazaletes (rojo, azul y blanco) Tomó el rojo y dejó caer los otros dos al agua. Con eso hecho soltó los cables dejando a los otros tres en una rama y siguió su camino. "espero que esto no sea un indicio de cómo será lo demás o me aburriré más rápido de lo que esperaba" y con eso dicho se desvaneció en la niebla.

Mientras en otra parte del lago Tatsuki estaba siguiendo sigilosamente a su presa, una chica de cabello rojo a la cual había seleccionado cuidadosamente debido a su potencial en chacra, lo cual aseguraba que la pelea no seria tan fácil o al menos eso esperaba. Si iba ha estar atrapada durante más de un mes ahí, entonces por lo menos se aseguraría que su estancia fuera la más entretenida posible y eso incluía tener las mejores peleas.

Sacó de su manga unos cuantos senbu y los lanzo con la mejor precisión posible. Los gritos de la niña indicaron que todavía no era lo suficientemente buena en su puntería. Maldijo por lo bajo, mientras el brillo de sus ojos y la leve sonrisa indicaba que no estaba decepcionada por lo que acababa de hacer, sino que eso lo hacia mucho más interesante. Saco de su bolsillo amarrado a su pierna una bomba de humo que arrojo inmediatamente. Ahí fue cuando los gritos comenzaron con más intensidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado dos semanas después de que la cacería comenzara.

Naruto había decidido utilizar sus kagebunshi para encontrar más rápido los brazaletes que necesitaba. El plan consistía en hacer cuatro kage bunshin que estarían disfrazados de forma diferente para que no hubiera posibilidad de que alguien se diera cuenta que eran copias. O tal vez la verdadera razón era para no hacer todo tan rápido y a la vez hacerlo más entretenido. Además sus otros planes tan bien ya estaban en movimiento y seria mucho más fácil si nadie se diera cuenta de la identidad de sus clones.

Ya había reunido tres brazaletes aunque si le había costado más trabajo como ya lo había anticipado. Sin embargo había sido interesante encontrarse con personas que tenían su misma afinidad, era una lástima que ninguna fuera fuerte, pero bueno no se podía tener todo.

Sus kagebunshis habían hecho bien su trabajo en encontrar a sus presas y después ir al punto de reunión para decirle donde los encontraría. Las peleas habían sido rápidas y decepcionantes, por lo que uno de sus kage bunshis había comenzado con su plan desde hace una semana.

Por unos segundos se quedo parado en el mismo lugar y sabía que ya tenía el último brazalete y donde lo podía encontrar.

"vaya esto es nuevo" se dijo a si mismo en voz baja "mamá me prohibió hacer más de cinco kage bunshin a la vez pero nunca mencionó específicamente porque era una mala idea hacerlo" una sonrisa sincera se mostró en su rostro "así que el secreto era ese"

A unos dos kilómetros de distancia Tai y Sena sintieron escalofríos correr por sus espaldas, se miraron uno a otro y en un silencioso acuerdo salieron corriendo de ahí.

Izumi escucho un sonido algo raro, era la combinación entre una burla y una carcajada. Izumi sentada en una rama comía una manzana que había sobrevivido lo suficiente dentro de su mochila y que ahora era su único almuerzo. Por una extraña razón el sonido no la incomodo sino que la hizo sonreír hasta que estallo en carcajadas, dejando caer su manzana sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo ya se encontraba siete ramas más abajo esperando con la mano extendida para cacharla. Una vez la manzana estuvo en sus manos le dio un mordisco y empezó a tararear una canción que siempre le habían cantado su madre antes de que ésta muriera. "Ya comenzaron los juegos" empezó a cantar levemente "los niños traviesos ya sueltos están" siguió en el mismo tono. Soltó una risita, se levanto en la rama y dijo "alguien ya cambio las reglas"

Izumi salto a otro árbol y sigue su camino, un instinto le decía que tenía que apurarse antes de que lo sea que hubiera comenzado afectara con su misión, solo había encontrado dos brazaletes y tenía que apurarse si quería jugar también con las nuevas reglas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"te dije que esto no seria ningún problema" empezó a decir ella cuando él la interrumpió "lo sé, pero esto no era lo que yo tenía planeado, ahora que vamos ha hacer por las siguiente diez días" le empezó a criticar su gemelo.

Como había sucedido desde el comienzo de clases los gemelos Ishida no se llevaban bien y para su suerte ese hecho les había facilitado muchas cosas. En su afán de conseguir su objetivo habían electrocutado a todos sus oponentes sin tener que pelear mucho. Eran pocos los que se levantaban después de haber sido electrocutados. Así fue que en ése momento a sus pies estaban cinco niños, todos con humo saliendo de sus cuerpos algo negrusco, todos de ellos vivos claro esta e inconcientes. Enfrente de los Ishida tenían los tres brazaletes que les hacían falta.

Sin darse cuenta ellos habían interferido en las peleas que ya se estaban llevando acabo entre los niños que yacían ahora en las ramas de un árbol. Ninguno pudo escapar de la electricidad que empezó a emitirse por los gemelos cuando estaban discutiendo de quien había sido el que había tenido la mejor batalla hasta ahora y bueno lo demás, como decían era historia.

"Demonios y ¿ahora qué?" gritó Satoru

"Bueno siempre podemos pelearnos entre nosotros" dijo su gemela, Hotaru

"No seas tonta. Eso no serviría de nada, además siempre nos estamos peleando en casa y para mi eso es suficiente" respondió de forma burlona

"lo dices porque me tienes miedo. Esta bien que sepas quien es superior a ti" contestó Hotaru muy enojada con algunas cargas eléctricas forzando su cabello a pararse ligeramente.

"sigue soñando, sabes contar y yo soy el que ha ganado más veces, pero el hecho es que sí podemos seguir peleando" dijo Satoru, emocionado por la idea "será mejor que comencemos con el juego de ¨cuántos brazaletes podemos reunir antes de que termine la prueba¨ ¿no te parece eso mucho mejor a ir directamente a la salida y esperar hasta que nos abren en diez días?"

"Sabes hermano a veces no tienes tan malas ideas" le contestó Hotaru con una sonrisa "¿quién lo diría? si tienes cerebro, ya me estaba preocupando"

"Ya cállate y sígueme" rezongó su hermano

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede era un chico entusiasmado con la idea de ser ninja desde que tenía uso de razón. Siempre había anhelado poder tener esa agilidad y destreza por la cual eran tan afamados y sobretodo el respeto que brindaba ser alguien que protegía a su villa de cualquier amenaza.

Cuando entró a la academia estaba un paso más cerca de lo que siempre había querido pero para su desgracia no todo era tan perfecto como había imaginado.

Los entrenamientos eran rudos pero tolerables, las clases eran muy interesantes y los avances que ya habían hecho en chacra eran lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. El solo estar ahí lo hacia sentir feliz y esto le aseguraba que estaba en el camino correcto de lo que querría hacer el resto de su vida.

Lo preocupante para él era la competencia que había.

Con la fama que tenía la Academia en su entrenamiento, Kaede llegó a creer que solo los que fueran devotos en su carrera como shinobi lograrían graduarse y que era precisamente porque no todos estaban hechos para aguantar todo lo que les fueran ha hacer como parte del currículo. Eran pocos los que se hacían ninjas después de todo, pero se había equivocado rotundamente.

No era el hecho de no aguantar lo que se les pusiera enfrente y superarlo sino que la academia estaba hecha para que sólo los que tuvieran el talento y potencial siguieran avanzando. La perseverancia no valía tanto, tal vez ni siquiera valiera.

Por más que él perfeccionará las técnicas que les enseñaban durante su tiempo libre, haciéndolo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, no importaba. A fin de cuentas sus logros no hacían la diferencia necesaria para cambiar su progreso cuando se enfrentaba con ciertas personas. Era como si por más que lograba avanzar y a tan corto tiempo, ellos estuvieran en otro nivel, uno al que parecía jamás iba a llegar. Hubo más de una ocasión en donde el simple hecho de ver a Tatsuya había sido suficiente para llevarlo al borde de la desesperación.

Kuroga Tatsuya estaba en su clase, un chico más del colegio. Era alto para su edad y con un cuerpo delgado. Su cabello era rubio oscuro, casi castaño y sus ojos eran igualmente amarrillos con destellos que hacían que parecieran ámbar. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que no sobresalía como muchos otros; no participaba en clases, sus calificaciones eran normales y por las pocas palabras que le habían logrado sacar solo sabían que no tenía ninguna preferencia en nada y tampoco especialidad como ninja en su forma de pelear.

Para entonces Kaede había empezado ha analizar a sus compañeros de clase. Los categorizaba según sus cualidades, sus calificaciones, personalidad entre muchos otros. Al final había visto que había solo dos o tres que estaban iguales o mejor que él en toda la clase.

Kaede se había propuesto conseguir un modelo a seguir entre sus compañeros algo parecido a un rival. El pensaba que si tenía una competencia silenciosa con alguien progresaría mas rápido y en eso no se había equivocado por lo menos en los primeros dos meses. Fue cuando comenzaron las clases con prácticas físicas como armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto con las que empleaban el chacra en ninjutsu fáciles que su mundo comenzó desaparecer y con éste sus sueños. Esa había sido la primera vez que supo que era lo que realmente pasaba en la academia. Fue cuando vio a Tatsuya realizar los entrenamientos en la escuela que supo lo que se sentía tener envidia.

Lo peor era que Tatsuya no era el único con semejantes talentos y por los rumores y en algunas ocasiones espionaje de su parte contra el salón de profesores sabia que Tatsuya no era el mejor en su generación.

Este entrenamiento con los tres grupos reunidos le había venido como anillo al dedo. Kaede quería realmente saber como era el afamado príncipe aunque era consiente de que le fuera a costar mas trabajo encontrarlo con sólo su apodo como información pero el simple hecho de saber de su existencia, por muy raro que hubiera sido, le había hecho sentir esperanza aunque ni siquiera él mismo podía explicarse el por qué.

Con eso en mente siguió su camino. Ya había colectado dos brazaletes, ahora solo le faltaba dos más para poder acabar con los requerimientos y empezar su búsqueda personal. Bueno eso si es que le daba tiempo después de todo sólo faltaba un poco más de una semana.

.-.-.-.-.-

lo siento, el resto de la prueba me elude un poco así que me tardaré una o dos semanas más antes de que me guste lo suficiente para que ustedes lo vean


	11. Final

Las primeras dos semanas para Tatsuya fueron exclusivamente para recolectar sus brazaletes y la siguiente semana paso rápido mientras hacia una pequeña colección de brazaletes extra. Los brazaletes de otro color, como lo había hecho desde un principio, terminaban en el lago.

Después de recolectar cuatro brazaletes demás y habiendo perdido la cuenta de los que había tirado decidió hacer algo diferente antes de morir de aburrimiento.

Así fue como llego a la conclusión de que explorar el lago seria más interesante. Sin embargo en su trayecto encontró algo que lo entretendría por los últimos días.

Tatsuya no sabia que en su generación hubiera alguien del clan Seihou y por lo tanto fue todo una rareza para él ver un clon hecho de hielo. Al parecer la chica todavía no era lo suficientemente buena para que su clon tuviera color, ya que era una copia de la chica pero transparente, era incluso difícil ver las similitudes debido al brillo del clon. Tatsuya estaba seguro que serviría mejor como distracción que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero lo que había llamado la atención de Tatsuya no era el clon sino que la niña estaba haciendo un jutsu desconocido para él, que para su sorpresa empezó a cambiar el color del brazalete que tenía en la mano cuando el hielo que lo envolvía comenzó a romperse.

La chica tenía el cabello largo y amarrado en una cola baja de color café, su tez era muy blanca y sus ojos eran un gris casi blanco por lo cual eran conocidos los miembros de su clan, aunque había habido algunas excepciones como Raku, Haku y Zaika, que tenían los ojos cafés.

"Haciendo trampa no te ayudará por mucho" dijo desde donde estaba sentado una rama encima de ella.

"no es trampa. Un ninja debe hacer lo mejor de lo que le es dado." Recito de memoria

"si pero desobedecer una orden directa solo lleva a la traición en un futuro si empiezas ha hacerlo por algo tan tonto como este examen."

"no me entendiste la primera vez. No lo estoy cambiando a propósito, lo estoy devolviendo a su estado original" decía la chica mientras el resto del hielo seguía quebrándose lentamente.

"no entiendo que quieres decir con eso" respondió confundido

Con una vena saltando ligeramente de su frente la chica replico "que alguien los esta cambiando de color a propósito, seguramente trata de confundirnos"

"genial" grito de pronto Tatsuya "pero como sabes que no era azul el color original?"

"porque estaba emitiendo chacra" empezó a decir la chica "sólo lo detecte por accidente, es mínimo lo que emite por eso estoy utilizando esta técnica. No cambia el color sino que regresa las cosas a su mejor estado, algo así como renovarlos o como te lo podría explicar mejor" murmuraba por lo bajo "lo devuelve a como era recién hecho, es como volverlo a cuando estaba nuevo"

"ya, entonces por qué lo sigues cambiando cuando ya te diste cuenta que el color original es blanco, ese no es el color que necesitas." Viendo que le que tenía en su muñeca era azul "Solo deberías cambiarlo lo suficiente para saber si te sirve o no. Esa técnica requiere mucho chacra y lamento decirte que casi no tienes."

La chica parpadeo y luego se puso roja. El tenía razón.

Así pues soltó el brazalete y lo metió a una bolsa de su chamarra y de la bolsita que tenía enfrente saco otro brazalete y comenzó de nuevo la técnica, esta vez era rojo y así siguió con los demás que tenía dentro. Con su técnica había asegurado que tenia cuatro brazaletes azules y solo estaba buscando uno más entre todos los que había recolectado pero todavía no tenía suerte. Mordiéndose el labio inferior pedía a cualquier deidad que la ayudara porque solo faltaban dos brazaletes más y si no eran azules entonces solo tendría tres días para encontrarlo.

El chico tuvo compasión por ella pero a la vez se preocupo, que tal si los que el tenía no eran del color que debería. Sorprendido casi se maldijo por no pensar en que algo así podría pasar y demonios donde estaban todos los brazaletes que había recolectado, Así se dijo mentalmente, están en el lago donde tú los arrojaste idiota!

"Oye, ¿puedes checar los míos?" le pregunto muy gentilmente, no le convenía enfurecerla cuando la necesitaba

"claro" dijo después de descubrir que no tenía el quinto brazalete que le faltaba "pero a cambio me quedare con el brazalete que se vuelva azul"

"hecho"

Así fue como Tatsuya conoció a Naoko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaede había sufrido de todo en su humilde opinion pero no iba a quejarse por ello. Eran estas locuras de la vida lo que la hacia tan interesante.

Sin embargo nunca espero encontrarse con un singular sujeto que parecía estar fascinado con causar alboroto y es que no podía describirlo de mejor forma cuando frente a él había varios niños peleándose incluso con la uñas para conseguir sus brazaletes, que estaban suspendido en una cuerda que pasaba por varios árboles. Ahora ésta es la parte en donde el diría acaso son ninjas o no y empezar a cuestionarlos referente a que clase de entrenamiento tendrían para fallar con algo tan fácil, hasta que se dio cuenta que si intentaban agarrarlos directamente las cuerdas se movían lo suficiente para estar fuera de su alcance mientras que si uno de ellos derrotaba a su enemigo un brazalete caía de la cuerda.

Esto era ridículo, era patético, era…

En ese momento sus pensamientos dieron paso a la carcajada que no pudo contener y doblándose siguió riéndose mientras veía a sus compañero sufrir.

Cuando acabo de tranquilizarse observo más de cerca al niño que había sido causa de todo eso. Tenia el cabello largo y color azul o al menos eso parecía. Kaede estaba seguro que la imagen estaba como sobrepuesta en un niño de cabello amarrillo pero no podía asegurarlo.

Esta era el cuarto problema que enfrentaba. Ya había salido de la parte del lago que tenia un genjutsu para que caminaras en círculos y también había pasado por la niebla que sin ninguna advertencia había cubierto gran parte del lago, no era la niebla normal sino que alguien la había hecho y no solo eso sino que la había hecho tan densa que muchos temían caminar un paso siquiera. No había forma de dispersarla o no por completo, el que la hubiera hecho era muy bueno y seguramente tenia un brazalete azul.

Además había pasado por otras cosas como los hoyos que salían de la nada y desaparecían a los que caían en ellos y otros no tan infames como las cuerdas que estampaban a los que caminaban cerca contra los árboles y eso sin mencionar las trampas comunes que ya habían destruido algunos árboles.

Era oficial, esta prueba se había hecho totalmente un caos.

Sin pensarlo por mucho y estando ya harto de todo grito "tú, el rubio que se quiere hacer azulado, ¿qué demonios haces?"

El chico lo volteo a ver con una expresión de sorpresa que cambio rápidamente a una sonrisa y a en cuestión de segundos ese chico apareció justo enfrente de Kaede, que pestañeo por unos segundos asimilando de alguna forma que el chico se había movido de forma muy rápida.

Viéndolo de cerca cerro los ojos por un momento, le daría dolor de cabeza si veía tan de cerca una imagen sobre la otra, además de ser muy confuso.

"interesante, puedes ver la diferencia" decía el niño frente a él y haciendo un sello sobre un dibujo en la palma de su mano. La imagen del chico rubio desapareció para retener al de cabello azul.

"y parece que ya no" sonrió el niño "te veré al final" y con eso dicho desapareció.

"¿qué fue todo eso?" se pregunto silenciosamente Kaede así mismo mientras inspeccionaba su alrededor en busca del chico azulado pero no lo encontró. De forma cuidadosa paso el área de pelea cuidando que sus brazaletes siguieran en el lugar donde el los había dejado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi había sido afortunada en encontrar los brazaletes que le faltaban en un solo día. Era una pena que sólo hubiera sido una pelea porque a quien le había ganado ya tenía los dos brazaletes que le hacían falta.

La buena noticia es que su instinto la había conducido en los lugares correctos para evitar los peligros y a la vez conocer a algunos responsables de éstos, como había sido el caso de Tatsuki y Shihai, quienes habían hecho la mayoría de las trampas que habían destrozado gran parte del lago en la primera zona. Era una lástima que el daño sólo fuera temporal debido a los sellos del lago que se activaban para regresarlo a la normalidad, aunque eso tomaría varias semanas.

Los tres se habían unido para causar caos. Cuando se habían conocido por coincidencia habían empezado una pelea todos contra todos, al parecer los tres estaban desesperados por hacer algo que lo primero que hicieron fue atacar sin dar importancia quien fuera.

La pelea había durado bastante. Tatsuki mostró su destreza con el genjutsu y su muy anormal y particular forma de causar estrés y miedo manipulando no solo la mente sino el mismo chacra de las personas contra ellas mismas. Izumi no estaba segura pues nunca lo había experimentado a pesar de vivir en una villa como la suya pero apostaría que lo que le había hecho sentir Tatsuki se compararía con el instituto de matar dirigido específicamente hacia ella. Y eso sin contar lo rápida que era encontrando a su presa. No había forma de esconderse de ella y eso mas que otra cosa la hacia sumamente peligrosa.

Shihai en cambio era más disponible a un combate abierto, uno contra uno, aunque no lo hacia nada mal contra dos. Al parecer tenia cierta inmunidad con los genjutsus de Tatsuki, aunque Izumi razonaba que tal vez él estuviera más acostumbrado en sentirse amenazado en su familia que no hacia que él sufriera a la misma magnitud que ella.

Sin embargo una pelea en taijutsu era su punto más fuerte y por lo tanto lo que tenías que evitar a toda costa. Especialmente por su velocidad en esquivar, lo cual seguía inmediatamente con un ataque. Izumi se jactaba de ser muy rápida en sus ataques físicos, y había logrado estar al mismo nivel al principio de la pelea hasta que Shihai le agarro la medida y comenzó ha atacar con más fuerza deshaciendo esa equivalencia que habían tenido al principio. Lo que la llevo a idear otra forma de ataque. A distancia era más difícil aún, pues nada le daba, ya que tenía más tiempo para esquivar. Lo mejor hubiera sido genjutsu a excepción de su cierta inmunidad, así fue que solo podía ser ataques en ninjutsu con lo que había logrado cansarlo un poco pero sus reservas se habían disminuido rápidamente y también perdió esa ventaja.

Aún con todo su sonrisa sólo fue creciendo, en us grupo no había nadie que la pudiera igualar pero aquí enfrente tenía la prueba de que verdaderamente había más como ella en la academia y sólo ellos saldrían de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Al final de la prueba había aproximadamente 70 niños dispersados en pequeños grupos.

Naruto noto con precisión donde se encontraban los estudiantes que le habían llamado la atención. Eran 15 en total y él sabía que no todos lograrían llegar, pero habían grandes posibilidades y eso era lo que contaba más para él.

Los instructores los esperaban del otro lado de la puerta con sonrisa de orgullo algunos, con disgusto otros y una sonrisa maquiavélica de parte de la instructora que les había deseado la muerta al principio de la prueba.

"muy bien pequeños" grito la mujer loca "los heridos diríjanse a la carpa y los demás empiecen ha hacer una línea por colores y empezaremos ha verificar quien logro pasar la prueba."

Las cinco hileras se formaron de forma rápida, siendo la azul y blanca, las más largas, tal como Naruto había pensado.

Cinco instructores colocados enfrente de las filas comenzaron a examinar los brazaletes y fue donde parte del caos que había dentro del lago comenzó de nuevo pues notaron los sellos que habían y al desactivarlos hubo varios que no tenían el número requerido de brazaletes del color indicado. Las descalificaciones comenzaron al por mayor, sólo los que habían encontrado su brazaletes casi al iniciar habían logrado pasar.

Sólo un rubio sonrió en la fila de brazaletes amarrillos donde sólo habían tres.


	12. Decisiones

En medio de un salón de juntas, ubicado en el último piso en la Academia, estaban sentados alrededor de una grande mesa redonda los profesores de la misma. Las paredes eran blancas y de la ventana entraba suficiente luz solar para iluminar de forma apropiada el salón sin necesidad de prender la luz.

Esta era una ocasión especial. Todos los profesores estaban reunidos, incluido el director Masao.

Había varios profesores vestidos con el uniforme completo de ninja, que consistía en unos pantalones negros o un verde muy oscuro con una playera negra y encima un kimono corto. El estilo variaba dependiendo de la persona mientras otros tenían ropas más distintivas, muchos de estos kimonos de todas las variedades y colores pero claro colocadas de tal forma que fuera más cómodo para ellos. Las mujeres tendían a dejarlos muy abiertos en los hombros mientras tenían una red o blusa en el torso para cubrirse, aunque de forma indecente en muchos casos. Todos estaban armados con diversas clases de espadas y en los bolsillos que llevaban vendadas a sus piernas o brazos tenían más armas como shuriken, kunais y senbun.

La junta llevaba un rato de haber empezado y habiendo concluido los temas más comunes y por ende más fáciles de tratar, había comenzado la discusión que era realmente era el motivo de dicha junta.

Los profesores discutían los resultados del último examen que se había realizado a los alumnos de primer grado sólo tres días atrás. Después de la primera prueba, un salón entero había sido eliminado del sistema y ciento dieciocho estudiantes seguían en la academia. Para cuando el segundo examen terminó sólo quedaba setenta y tres. Esta vez sólo habían sesenta y nueve.

Los sobrevivientes seguirían estudiando de forma apropiada y en el tercer año se organizarían las siguientes coladeras si para entonces todavía quedaban más de treinta alumnos.

"Hubo alumnos que me sorprendieron más de lo que esperaba" decía Shisuko-sensei, la mujer que había parecido una loca desquiciada en la primera prueba y a la cual todos odiaban para cuando terminó la segunda. Sólo tres o tal vez cuatro alumnos estaban más sorprendidos con lo que ella había hecho, que no se habían molestado con ella por haberlos arrojado a un campo llenos de trampas que para desgracia para ella no eran mortales y tampoco lo suficientemente potentes para lastimar a alguien de gravedad. Sin embargo la prueba había durado por casi dos semanas y nadie podía dormir sin tener miedo de que donde se acostaran o recargaran no explotarían después de unos segundos. No todas las trampas explotaban a la primera y muchos aprendieron eso de una forma muy personal. No era lindo que algo te explotara en la cara.

"Si en eso tienes razón. Algunos mostraron señas de tener potencial en reconocimiento mientras otros demostraron ser buenos estrategas " decía Sora-sensei. La profesora que ahora era libre pues su grupo había sido eliminado y los pocos que no, habían sido trasferidos a uno de los otros salones.

"les dije que las generaciones mejoraban y ésta es especial. Tal vez tengamos más alumnos graduados en ésta que en cualquier otra." Replicaba Himura-sensei con su sonrisa usual. Para él era más divertido ver como los otros profesores estaban fuera de control o se desquiciaban más con cada prueba superada.

"No seas ridículo tal vez haya suficientes para tres equipos pero de ahí en fuera no veo tanto potencial como para formar más de esos" decía Tsuke el otro profesor de uno de los grupos de primer grado, mientras muchos asentían la cabeza dando entender que estaban deacuerdo con él.

"Aún parece que todo esto no fue suficiente, nuestra meta era que sólo se graduara un grupo por generación y los demás grados sólo tiene un grupo que tiene la capacidad para graduarse y tal vez uno o dos grados no tendrá graduados del todo." Con esa intervención los murmuros comenzaban de nuevo. Era cierto que los de segundo y cuarto grado no tenían a más de un grupo que fuera siquiera competente con diez y tantos alumnos cada uno.

Los de cuarto que habían empezado con sus misiones rango D el año anterior, ninguno había logrado pasar la prueba del príncipe cuando Naruto todavía hacia su servicio con la villa para ayudar a escoger y ser parte del crecimiento para los alumnos de la Academia. Y peor aún ninguno siquiera estuvo cerca de hacer algo de trascendencia en la misión.

Naruto había mostrado su decepción en ellos e incluso se restringió en varias cosas que pudo haber hecho con su regla de no usar su habilidad con el viento y disminuir el uso de sellos. Gracias a él muchos habían renunciado y con ello las misiones habían sido dadas a grados más altos e incluso por demostrar mejor potencial se había dado excepciones para algunos alumnos de segundo grado, que ahora estaban cursando el tercero.

"Eso es para nuestro favor, si en la generación de primer grado se gradúan tres grupos entonces estaremos igualando el número de los que debieron haber salido de esta Academia." Aseguró Shigure-sensei tratando de aliviar ciertas preocupaciones que no habían salido tan directamente en discusiones anteriores en cuanto a los grados sin potencial.

"Tal vez en eso tengas razón, pero sólo el futuro dirá que pasara con nuestros alumnos" dijo Masao-sensei. Su imponente figura a pesar de su avanzada edad exigía respeto y provocaba que todos los demás pusieran atención.

El silencio era abrumador y todos asintieron. Con eso la junta acabo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba en su casa sentado enfrente de una mesa que tenía papeles, con diversos sellos escritos, por todas partes. Estaba tratando de imitar un sello básico que había encontrado en el diario de su padre que tenía una peculiar función. Pero a pesar de ser básico a Naruto no le salía y se estaba desesperando. Era un sello que su padre había desarrollado de otros sellos básicos que ayudaban en el control de su kkekei genkai.

En el diario mostraba algunas anécdotas interesantes que había vivido su padre en la Academia de Konoha. Al igual mostraba que Minato amaba los sellos y por ello su especialidad en ellos. Su curiosidad lo había llevado a crear sus propios sellos a muy corta edad.

De la misma forma había menciones de ciertas personas con las que el había convivido y formado fuertes vínculos en esa época. Como lo fue Uchiha Fugaku que estaba en su misma clase, que era su mejor amigo y un chunnin que de vez en cuando lo ayudaba y que Minato consideraba como un hermano mayor, el cual le gustaba coquetear de broma con Mariko que trabajaba en un puesto de comida, para ayudarle en su lucha por conquistar al dueño del puesto, del cual estaba completamente enamorada, su nombre era uno que Naruto reconocía y que había investigado todo lo posible. Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, era una pena para Naruto saber que el hombre estaba muerto pero su hijo también era famoso y a Naruto le encantaría conocerlo algún día, sería un contacto más que lo ayudaría a sentirse más cerca de su padre.

Era incluso más emocionante el tratar de conocer al maestro de su padre, Jiraya de los famosos Sannin. Lo que le interesaba más a Naruto era el contrato que él poseía pero sabía que su futuro no le deparaba poseerlo, por lo menos no por ahora.

Un pequeño sonido lo regresó a la realidad y sólo tuvo tiempo para saltar lo más lejos que pudo y no estuvo ni medio segundo de que la mesa explotará. Su madre iba a estar molesta, esta seria la décima vez que explotaba la mesa sin querer y eso sin contar que muchas veces lo había hecho durante sus momentos con sus niñeras.

"se supone que yo también soy un genio en esto" empezó a reclamar Naruto a nadie en específico "¿qué estoy haciendo mal?"

Desapareció el fuego con su habilidad lentamente al crear una burbuja pequeña que dejo sin aire y que después paso lentamente por el fuego, desapareciéndolo por la falta de oxígeno.

Tomando algunos papeles salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras. Tal vez era tiempo de volver a leer el diario de su padre en donde se había quedado. Naruto había decidido que lo leería conforme iba creciendo para sentir lo más cerca posible a su padre como su mejor amigo. Después de que se volviera ninja lo leería todo de una vez encontrando todo lo que quería saber y de ser posible encontrar afuera lo que confirmara lo que su padre seguramente había escrito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Kaede había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar a su objetivo pero no le había sido nada fácil y ahora que lo había logrado no sabía que pensar y es que saber que el afamado príncipe era el chico más pequeño en estatura y por ende el que se veía más inocente con su mirada celeste de borrego a medio morir y por supuesto con la fama de ser adicto a la azúcar, especialmente los dulces caseros de la tienda más vieja de kiri, además de ser el causante de ciertas bromas en la villa no era exactamente su imagen para el mejor ninja de su generación.

Así pues la investigación que comenzó que no era nada parecido a espiar comenzó a descubrir que las cosas que contaban de él no eran más que habladurías, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores y en sus entrenamientos tampoco era muy bueno, es más por todo lo que había visto, Kaede podría decir que el afamado príncipe era tan normal como cualquier otro y tal vez incluso estaba por debajo de la norma.

"algo no esta bien" se dijo así mismo. Los profesores no podían todos estar deacuerdo en algo como el mejor cuando criticaban de la peor manera a todos sus alumnos en sus reuniones. Ahí debía haber algo más, pero por su vida que no sabía que era.

Lo mejor sería enfrentarlo y preguntarle directamente si él era el afamado príncipe.

Con eso en mente se fue a buscarlo. No lo sabía entonces pero lo que estaba a punto de presenciar lo haría cambiar de opinión de manera radical y también su futuro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mei no sabía que hacer. Había estado meditando y hasta había consultado con otros pero nadie sabia que hacer ante la pérdida de la prueba del príncipe. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que Naruto había entrado a la escuela y los alumnos de los grados más avanzados no habían reaccionado bien cuando la misión del príncipe se cancelo de forma permanente.

Mei podía asegurar que algunos habían llorado ante la pérdida de poder mostrar sus habilidades, otros por no tener venganza del mocoso y otros por querer comparase con el príncipe. A esto último Mei rió. ¿Compararse con Naruto? Va los niños de la academia no sabían en que se metían Naruto estaba muy por encima de su nivel.

La puerta sonó y con un murmuro diciendo 'pase' Mei se encontró viendo a uno de sus chunins preferidos, Ryouta. El adolescente le entrego un pergamino que desenrollo al instante y leyendo lo que estaba escrito hizo que Mei se pusiera a reír.

Poniendo su sello y una firma, lo enrollo y se lo aventó a Ryouta, el cual sólo inclino la cabeza y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento con un grupo de tres ninjas: un cazador con su mascara, un anbu con mascara y Ao, la mano derecha del mizukage que hacía que esto fuera oficial.

Hace tan sólo unos momentos que él se encontraba en el jardín trasero de su casa cuando su mamá llego con el sujeto con peinado extraño y su muy afamado parche.

Ao no podía esperar para empezar la prueba y con una inclinación de la cabeza dio comienzo la prueba.

El anbu avanzó y fue directamente a Naruto, atacando primero. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él al mismo tiempo pero utilizando la ráfaga de viento que creo a tras de él logró esquivar al anbu saltando sobre éste.

"Esta es una pelea sin restricción para mi" dijo Naruto sacando un kunai con explosivos pegados, que lanzó un instante después.

El anbu ya había desaparecido del lugar para cuando los kunais hicieron contacto.

Naruto sólo tuvo unos segundos en que el viento le previno que alguien estaba atrás de él. Sin pensarlo se intercambio con una roca grande que estaba cerca y unos momentos después Naruto se dio cuenta que en velocidad su enemigo era mejor y no esperaba menos. Por alguna extraña razón no le dio miedo el saber que su oponente era superior, la sonrisa depredadora que portaba en su cara sólo mostraba su excitación.

'Sin restricciones' pensó de nuevo Naruto y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad su mente comenzaba a nublarse. Su cuerpo no podía más. De sus labios salio un "me rindo, ya no puedo continuar"

Camino lentamente hacia su madre volteo a ver a los demás ninjas e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento a la pelea y volteándose a su madre supo que no podría mantenerse de pie por mucho más tiempo.

Sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o preocupación levanto sus brazos y sin decir más Kushina lo levanto y acomodo a su cadera inclinando su cabeza en su hombro. Segundos después Naruto estaba inconciente.

"Gracias Kushina-san por permitir la prueba" dijo Ao pues a pesar de que era la Mizukage la que gobernaba, sabían que Naruto no entraba en la completa jurisdicción de Mei hasta que fuera ninja.

Kushina asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

A pesar de la pelea que se llevo a cabo, el campo de entrenamiento no fue dañado más que el desastre que causo los explosivos del principio.

Naruto había demostrado grandes habilidades aunque solo había llegado a tener golpes certeros en cinco ocasiones y esquivar muchos más golpes de los esperados. Su nivel en ninjutsu era alto, prefiriendo utilizar elementos que no eran el suyo, especialmente usaba con frecuencia el elemento en donde menos habilidad natural tenía. Sin embargo lo más asombroso de Naruto era las estrategias que tenía. Completamente impredecibles, lo cual le había dado gran ventaja, incluso aún cuando perdió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaede se había dirigido a la casa del príncipe donde seguramente lo encontraría pues según su investigación Naruto no salía ese día de su casa, aunque él no estaba seguro del porque.

Fue cuestión de suerte que cuando llegará a casa del rubio lo hubiera encontrado afuera de la puerta caminando. Lo que hizo que Kaede no se acercara a él y empezara su interrogatorio fue debido a la escolta que el niño tenía: tres ninjas.

Siendo Kaede una persona informativa a cuanto todo lo que ocurría en la villa supo quienes eran por las mascaras. Aunque siendo sincero le sorprendió más que estuviera la mano derecha de la mizukage presente.

Así fue como Kaede, niño de naturaleza curiosa, termino siguiendo al sequito de ninjas, al rubio y la dueña del restaurante Sanji´s.

La pelea que siguió entre el anbu y Naruto lo dejo sin habla y pasmado. Su estado de shock había llegado a otro nivel y por su cabeza solo pasaba '¿cómo demonios es que todavía no es un shinobi?'

Claro que cuando logro recomponerse toda la información que había reunido y que al principio no daban sentido puestos juntos ahora estaban colocados de forma que todas sus conclusiones anteriores habían sido reemplazadas con teorías de como había pasado todo esto sin que toda la villa se enterara. Era como si el príncipe fuera el mayor secreto de la villa con todos participando en ser ignorantes por elección. De todas formas no importaba para él en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar a su casa con una nueva fuerza que alimentaba su determinación en mejorar. El quería llegar también a ese nivel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mei seguía esperando pacientemente, aunque muchos que la conocían sabían que ella no lo era, pero a Mei le gustaba creer lo contrario. En el pergamino que le habían traído en la mañana estaba la petición de hacer una prueba a Naruto por un anbu para saber su verdadera capacidad y Mei no podía esperar más por saber los resultados.

Ao entro en ese momento. Mei se sentó en su silla y con un gesto de mano Ao comenzó su reporte.

"Es extraordinario para su edad. Su nivel en taijutsu es chunin intermedio. Según mi anbu su cuerpo esta muy bien desarrollado y su fuerza compensa cuando lo atacan, ya que alguien menor a jounin sentirá cada golpe que reciba y también el que dé.

Es bueno esquivando, por el motivo de que lee mejor a su oponente, si tan solo fuera un poco más rápido estaría considerado como chunin de alto rango.

Su ninjutsu es variado y bien ejecutado. Su control de chacra es bueno para la clase de jutsu que hace pero podría mejorar mucho en ese campo. Por otros reportes, se sabe que el chico tienen mucho chacra para poder tener el nivel de control que tienen los especialistas en genjutsu o como médicos ninjas, pero si que puede mejorar si tiene el entrenamiento adecuado. En general su ninjutsu esta en el nivel bajo de jounin.

Al parecer tiene la convicción de que si tiene buen control en técnicas que no sean su elemento cuando empiece el entrenamiento en el suyo sus resultados serán mejor. Lo cual es cierto, pero tiene que entender que su ventaja será completa si usa otras técnicas pero con la certeza de que sabe que ya tiene absoluto control sobre el suyo. Aunque si utiliza mucho el viento para reducir su peso y también para moverse más rápido de lo que puede realmente hacer.

Lo que es más asombroso de él son sus sellos. La mayoría básicos pero especializados en ciertas cosas que al combinar con su estrategia le da buenos resultados.

Mei es un genio con asombroso potencial. ¿por qué no nos permites sacarlo de la academia y empezar su entrenamiento de la forma en que es debida"

"por que se lo prometí a Kushina, tendrá una infancia normal. Como no hay guerra se le puede permitir, además tendrá toda una vida para llegar a su máximo potencial. También hay que considerar que necesitará aliados y compañeros para que realicen las misiones con mejor habilidad y rapidez. Los de la academia dicen que ya saben quienes serán los que conformen su equipo cuando se gradué. Un equipo que pueda rivalizar con nuestros espadachines. Al menos eso me dijeron y quiero saber si eso es posible."


	13. Segundo año

Pasar a segundo año había sido todo un reto. Tatsuya estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla con la última prueba, pero del aburrimiento. Jamás había creído que su estancia en la academia sería tan rutinaria. Estaba en más peligro al entrar a su casa que en las pruebas que le habían echo y es que su hermana mayor disfrutaba entrenarlo en explosivos y ataques nocturnos cuando llegaba tarde de alguna misión.

Tatsuya no sabía que esperar para este segundo año. Según su madre que había escuchado en los chismes del mercado, su grado había sido disminuido a un solo grupo para este nuevo curso escolar. Al parecer muchos renunciaron a última hora y ahora sólo había cuarenta y ocho alumnos. Seguro que los profesores se estaban felicitando de un trabajo bien echo en asustar a cualquier incompetente que tenía pensado ser ninja por gloria.

Era ocasiones como esta en donde Tatsuya pensaba largo y tendido de sus motivos para ser ninja. Algunas veces pensaba que era para seguir los pasos de su familia, otras veces porque seria una vida interesante y llena de excitación o tal vez lo hacía porque quería ser el mejor, mostrando su lado competitivo; pero al final cuando era sincero consigo mismo sabía que lo hacia porque estaba aburrido y todo lo demás que había visto como futuro prospecto lo hacia gritar de frustración.

Nunca sería granjero y menos comerciante. Todavía estaba seguro que los comerciantes eran una especie depredadora de la que no se podía fiar para nada, admitía que les tenía algo de miedo y todo era culpa de su hermana como de costumbre que en una ocasión cuando la familia estaba de paseo lo había vendido a uno de esos que se dicen llamar hombres de bien y para colmo a muy bajo precio.

Tratando de convencerse de que este año sería distinto al anterior y que habría mejores cosas por venir, Tatsuya siguió a su familia al salón más grande de la casa y es que ése día por tradición era para festejar el inicio de otra generación exitosa. Uno de sus primos se había vuelto genin.

Como siempre cuando la familia se reunía lo único en mente era los últimos acontecimientos dentro de la villa o como a Tatsuya le gustaba decir el chisme más jugoso del momento. Y no tuvo mucho que esperar para que los adultos creyéndose omnipotentes comenzaran la crítica de la ultima moda para mujeres, ni la visita de un cliente importante para la villa, ni siquiera olvidaron hablar del último desastre de la mizukage en su afán de conseguir marido, pero lo que llamo la atención de Tatsuya no fue la plática de adultos por muy entretenida que fuera sino la conversación que escucho de su primo y sus nuevos compañeros de equipo que habían sido invitados.

Al parecer su siguiente misión sería dentro de dos días y para ello volverían a salir de la villa por aproximadamente dos meses. El entusiasmo que escucho de los tres era más de lo que esperaba, pensando que su misión sería aburrida.

Sin embargo los niños no se podían contener más y esperaban casi con suplicas que esta misión fuera tan emocionante como la última en donde se habían encontrado con un nukenin famoso al cual habían enfrentado con ayuda de su jounin-sensei y que habían entregado a los cazadores de regreso a casa.

Si eso era lo que pasaba una vez fueras ninja entonces Tatsuya no podía esperar más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naoko estaba algo nerviosa. Hoy había regresado al colegio y a pesar de ser algo que hubiera anhelado tanto estaba deprimida.

Su gran autoestima en el que había trabajado tanto había casi desaparecido. Ella se había esforzado mucho para tener el lugar que tenía, del orgullo que sentía en seguir en la academia a pesar de las pruebas insufribles a las que había sido sometida y todo había sido en balde.

Naoko creía que ella tenía grandes meritos a su favor y que sería una de las pocos candidatos que quedarían al final pero con entrar a su salón se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Al final del día no podía negarlo.

Ella no era gran competencia. No cuando se le comparaba con las gemelas de cabello azul que siempre peleaban, ni tampoco era igual de fuerte que la niña con cabello corto que parecía niño y ni hablar siquiera de compararse con uno de los gemelos Ishida y menos con la chica desturbadora que tenía un control impresionante en chacra pues parecía ser invisible cuando lo deseaba. Ellas si que daban miedo y ella sólo tenía sus espejos que viéndolo bien no eran la gran cosa a comparación de habilidades como el de las otras. Y eso sin pensar siquiera en los niños. Tatsuya era uno de esos, el chico que había conocido en la prueba y que el año pasado al compartir salón creía que sería el único que pasaría los exámenes con ella. Naoko aceptó que él era el mejor como candidato de ninja en los ninjas pero había más que si hacían competencia con él, sobretodo el niño de pelo naranja sin mencionar al otro Ishida.

Ahora se encontraba de camino al campo de entrenamiento que le quedaba más cercano a su casa pues si tenía que competir con esos demonios ella iba a dar lo mejor antes que tirar la toalla. Solo esperaba que su entrenamiento diera resultado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shigure estaba furioso. Era imposible que hubiera perdido esa apuesta con Tsuke, él había cargado los dados para que todo fuera a su favor pero no podía decirle exactamente eso a su colega sabiendo que el pleito volvería empezar y a regañadientas admitió que el otro lo había vencido porque seguro le cambio los dados cuando no estaba mirando justo lo que el había planeado hacer.

Ahora Shigure se dirigía de nuevo a su trabajo favorito. Pues había perdido y ahora él era el único profesor para el segundo grado.

Ese año no estaba programado para tener coladeras y estaba especializado en historia de las villas y las guerras ninjas. Empezando en la época de los clanes y luego la formación de las villas, las guerras y por último el conflicto más reciente de Kiri, la guerra de clanes.

Ese año no se esperaba ninguna bajo o eso era lo que estaba dicho pero Shigure sacaría su frustración de haber perdido contra sus alumnos y trataría de ser tan estricto y malvado, que terminando el año habría hecho renunciar a por lo menos diez alumnos.

No supo ni en que se metía pues la historia que el iba a dar era parte de los cuentos para dormir de la mayoría de sus estudiantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las primeras clases habían sido interesantes, ya que llenaban los huecos de información que los estudiantes tenían sobre la historia de su villa pero en cuanto el curso avanzaba Shigure supo que estaba aburriendo a la mitad de su clase.

Su manera estricta de calificar y sus exámenes sorpresa no hacían temblar a los niños como él había planeado.

Los chicos tenían en general muy buenas notas hiciera lo que hiciera. Incluso los llego a obligar para que hicieran una obra sobre una de las peleas más importantes que hicieron que la construcción de la villa fuera posible. Y si bien estaba satisfecho en hacerlos sufrir con disfraces ridículos (no hengen disponible para su propio placer) no había logrado más reacción que irritación.

Así pues fue cuando tomo la decisión de saltarse el curso y comenzar con lo que seguía sin olvidarse de dar historia. Lo que llevo al entrenamiento del cuerpo.

Shigure estaba seguro que en unos meses sus estudiantes no estarían aburridos sino estarían maldiciéndolo. Con ello en mente una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro. Les enseñaría a esos mocosos lo que era el dolor.

Una lección que un ninja no podía perderse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡BAM!

Esa había sido la señal de que uno de ellos ya estaba inconciente. Con la respiración acelerada Tatsuki sabía que no podía detenerse, con su máxima velocidad había logrado esquivar un golpe que destruyo la rama de un árbol al que se había detenido sólo unos segundos.

Frente a ella el polvo se disipaba rápidamente, dejando ver a un rubio pelear con un pelirrojo. Los golpes hacían eco en la planicie. Un sonido nuevo resonó en la tierra y una roca se partió cuando alguien choco contra ella. Shihai había sido lanzado contra ésta cuando trató de golpear al rubio en un punto ciego mientras mantenía una pelea contra Tatsuya.

Dos abajo resonó en la mente de Tatsuki. Ella tenía que entrar, pero a diferencia de Shihai tendría que hacer alguna clase de estrategia que hiciera una buena distracción para que Tatsuya encontrara la abertura que necesitaba para tener un golpe directo.

Tomo aire suavemente preparando en su mente la mejor manera para lograr su objetivo.

Su entrada había sido bien calculada. Tatsuki salto en el momento preciso, atacando de frente utilizando al pelirrojo como escudo para no ser vista. Su salto impecable después de meses en perfeccionarlo, esquivo a Tatsuya para tener un golpe contra el rostro de Naruto que se movía justamente para esquivar un puñetazo dado por el otro chico. Y con solo un instante para ver que Tatsuki lo estaba atacando.

Tatsuya había sentido el viento moverse a un lado de su rostro y aprovechando la oportunidad se agacho dando una patada larga para tirar al rubio o por lo menos para hacer que perdiera el equilibrio. Un plan perfecto y bien ejecutado entre los dos.

Lástima que no funciono.

Naruto había alcanzado a agarrar a Tatsuya del brazo y con gran fuerza enterró un poco sus pies al suelo para tomar fuerza y con ello levanto a Tatsuya y utilizando su cuerpo golpeo a la chica, al tiempo que soltaba el brazo, mandando a los dos contra un árbol; uno sobre el otro.

Naruto regreso a su posición normal viendo complacido a los cuatro miembros del equipo que peleaban contra él inconcientes en diferentes partes de uno de los campos de entrenamiento de la Academia.

Sudor corría por su rostro, su pelo mojado se pegaba a su frente y parte de su ropa estaba destruida. La sonrisa que tenía mostraba lo satisfecho que estaba.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tatsuki fue la primera en despertar en la enfermería de la escuela. Claramente se debía a que había sido la menos afectada en la pelea. Descansando nuevamente su cabeza contra la almohada comenzó su remembranza de lo que había ocurrido.

Tatsuki había encontrado su mayor debilidad cuando comenzó el segundo año en la Academia. Los primeros meses habían sido sobre historia pero al tercer mes el sylabus del año había cambiado y ahora ese año estaba especializado en taijutsu. Las primeras lecciones fueron uno contra uno y mientras iban mejorando las peleas fueron de dos contra uno y para su desgracia los que peleaban solos eran los que peor taijutsu tenían.

Era una locura pensar que la estrategia era obligar a todos subir de nivel al forzarlos a pelear contra dos cuando apenas podían con uno. Lo increíble era que funcionaba.

Tatsuki había maldecido por meses a su profesor y a todos contra los que había peleado y que la hubieran derrotado. Sin embargo había triunfado al final cuando derroto a todos los que le pusieron en frente y su mayor orgullo fue ser una de los cuatro que peleaban contra Naruto y sostener una pelea digna incluso si la pelea terminaba en empate.

Naruto era indiscutiblemente el mejor en Taijutsu y su entrenamiento había sido exclusivo a Shihai y Tatsuya durante los primeros meses. Izumi había logrado entrar al grupo a mediados del año. En los tres se notaba que el progreso que obtenían por pelear con él era mayor que todos los demás estudiantes, por ello para Tatsuki había sido un gran logro el entrar a este grupo.

Hoy en día a casi dos semanas de terminar el año Tatsuki sabía que no había manera de derrotar a Naruto. Había mejorado más que todos ellos juntos y podía decir felizmente que esa derrota no la apenaba pues desde que vio al rubio había sentido la diferencia de poder y ese año sólo demostraba con certeza que su primera impresión había sido la correcta.

Era una lástima que no muchos notaban la diferencia que habían entre los niveles de los alumnos, pues los mejores peleaban contra los mejores y esto daba la impresión para los demás de que todos seguían avanzando al mismo nivel y que por lo tanto eran iguales.

Era divertido ver como Naruto seguía escondido de los demás. Era tan raro que Tatsuki apostaría que alguna clase de genjutsu ocultaba la capacidad real de los tres mejores alumnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como era costumbre había una junta de profesores justo a fin de año y Shigure estaba más que satisfecho en haber descartado once alumnos en un año especialmente cuando no había coladeras ni cosas difíciles que completar.

Sin embargo Shigure no era el único con buenas noticias. Un total de cincuenta alumnos habían dejado la Academia y ese era el momento para festejar.

Todo había salido bien para triunfo de los profesores un grado había sido eliminado. Ese año no se había graduado a nadie y el plan era que a la siguiente generación le pasará lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había tomado casi dos años desde que Naruto había empezado a familiarizarse con el sello de gravedad que tenía escrito en el diario de su padre. Había practicado incansablemente para lograrlo aplicar correctamente sin destrozar lo que fuera el recibidor del sello. Comenzó con piedras luego plantas y por último utilizo unos pequeños animales para confirmar que podía hacerlo sin matar al animal. A fin de cuentas la idea era aplicárselo así mismo. El sello tenía que ir en su espalda justo debajo de su hombro derecho.

Con cuidado y con todo preparado por si llegaba a pasar lo peor, es decir con su madre en una esquina de la habitación, comenzó a poner el sello con ayuda de un kage-bunshin. La técnica que su madre le había enseñado y que era mejor que cualquier otro bunshin conocido.

Con trazos hechos con gran agilidad y elegancia, el sello se veía de forma rectangular en el suelo de madera. Aplicando cuidadosamente chacra, los símbolos en el suelo comenzaron a dar un ligero resplandor. La tinta color negro mostraba una pigmentación rara ya que estaba mezclada con su propia sangre. Haciendo unos sellos con sus manos lentamente la tinta tomo un color anaranjado que emitía un brillo hermoso, el sello comenzó a subir por la mano de Naruto de forma tal que parecía que abrazaba al brazo como una serpiente, hasta llegar al codo y seguir subiendo hasta el hombre para después volverse un círculo. Un ligero sonido parecido a un crack resonó en la habitación y con ello el brillo desapareció y la tinta volvió a ser negra en la piel dejando un solo kanji. En ese momento era el kanji para cero.

Conforme Naruto lo fuera activando el kanji cambiaria de número. Significando el número de veces de gravedad que su cuerpo soportaría. El límite era diez.

Este sería su entrenamiento para aumentar su velocidad innata. Algo heredado por su padre y así su ventaja sería mayor cuando no lo tuviera activado y además usara su habilidad con el viento.

Era una lástima que Naruto no tuviera la experiencia necesaria para saber lo cansado que era aplicar un sello y a la vez ser el receptor del mismo. Por ello no fue una gran sorpresa para Kushina cuando vió a su hijo caer después de tener éxito con el sello.

Soltando un suspiro Kushina recogió a su hijo y con cuidado lo metió a su cama. Un buen descanso era lo único que necesitaba por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un famosos casino a solo unas calles del famoso Sanji´s, una mujer de larga cabellera azabache e inconfundibles ojos amatistas hacía planes para hacer un recorrido al festival más reconocido del país conocido como "Noche de casinos"

Este año se celebraría relativamente cerca de la villa. Ha sólo cuatro días de viaje y ella tenía pensado sacarle el mejor provecho.

Setsuna sabía que sería una buena experiencia para recopilar datos que le ayudarían a mejorar su negocio, pero también tenía pensado ganar buenas monedas y aunque ha ella se le diera bien ciertos juegos de azar, sabía que si quería reunir el dinero que iba requerir una remodelación a su negocio y de paso mejorar las instalaciones del negocio de Kushina para darle un segundo piso -pues seguían siendo muy populares- iba a necesitar del amuleto de la suerte, mejor conocido como al pequeño Naruto.

Solo era cuestión de avisar a Kushina. Era todo una suerte que Naru-chan estuviera de vacaciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terumi Mei no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Naruto saliera de la villa pues el niño todavía no estaba bajo su completa jurisdicción y además como Kushina había comentado, Naruto había hecho algunos viajes con su familia antes.

Aún así Mei no podía arriesgarse y es que desde que se había enterado de la herencia de Naruto había hecho todo en su poder para darle protección. Haciendo actas de nacimiento reales y poniendo la documentación donde fuera necesaria para resguardar las pistas que pudieran dar con el secreto de Kushina.

Lo que si había logrado era que Naruto fuera con el pelo pintado y sus gafas naranjas que ella le había dado en un cumpleaños. Mandar a un shinobi de kiri por muy bueno que fuera haciendo pasar por civil, en vez de ayudar llamaría más la atención. Además Naruto tenía tan buen control de su chacra hoy en día que podía pasar por civil o eso era lo que esperaba Mei.

La Mizukage estaba algo nerviosa de que alguien descubriera algo sobre Naruto. Muy a pesar que a ella le había tomado años averiguarlo con varias pistas y la imagen de Naruto debajo de sus narices. Sin embargo ahora que lo sabía pensaba que era un secreto más que obvio y eso la perturbaba.

Solo podía esperar que el disfraz fuera suficiente para despistar a cualquiera que podría estar en el festival que pudiera pensar que el niño tenía cierto aspecto familiar con un difunto Hokage.

-.-.-

Siento la tardanza. NO se olviden de dejar ideas en sus reviews así sere más rápida en escribir.


	14. Festival

"Shizune muévete" grito una mujer rubia peinada de coletas y vestida con una chaqueta verde con una inscripción en la espalda. Lo que más llamaba la atención hacia ella era su gran busto que atraía la mirada de todos los hombres. Algo que enfadaba a la mujer y a pesar de ya haber mandado a cinco hombres al hospital los demás seguían siendo demasiado estúpidos para seguir mirándola.

Su estado de humor no mejoraba pues ya había perdido la mitad de lo que tenía y todavía le faltaba más de la mitad de la feria que ver y por supuesto apostar.

Una mujer más joven de cabellera oscura apresúrame la marcha mientras equilibraba a un pequeño cerdito y dos maletas. No podía darse el lujo de perder de vista a su mentora pero más que nada tenía que prevenir que la otra mujer perdiera todos los ahorros que tenían y eso sin contar lo poco que había logrado esconder para emergencias.

Sólo podía rezar para que su mentora quedara fuera de juego por demasiado sake pero ya que era Tsunade-sama de la que hablaba no podía estar segura, esa mujer era capaz de beber sin para y no tener el mismo efecto que otros. Era culpa del sello de su frente y claro ser médico le ayudaba bastante a saber desintoxicarse cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Mientras en el otro del pequeño poblado un pequeño grupo de dos mujeres y un pequeño niño disfrutaban de las atracciones y el colorido del festival.

La mujer más joven tenía una complexión delgada y una sonrisa que parecía nunca dejaba su rostro. Miraba a todos lados con cuidado y una vez encontró el lugar indicado, llevo a la otra mujer y al pequeño niño de cabellera verde.

Entre los tres empujaron la pequeña carreta que hacia de carrito de postres, pues Kaede había planeado hacer negocio durante el festival mientras Setsuna acompañada de Naruto desbancaban, es decir, ganaban una que otra apuesta para conseguir el dinero deseado. Setsuna lo tenía todo planeado, pero primero ayudarían a poner el puesto de comida.

Una vez instalada la pequeña carreta con todo en excelente presentación, Kaede le hizo la señal a Naruto y unos segundo más tarde fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar justo arriba del carrito llamando la atención de todos.

La gente comenzó a acercarse y después comenzó el drama.

Un pequeño niño de cabello alborotado de color verde y unos ojos que hacían que el alma más negra se hiciera caritativa se acerco a la mujer del carrito y en una voz infantil y tan inocente preguntó por los postres que ahí ofrecían. La mujer habló en voz alta para que todos escucharan y le ofreció un sin fin de postres dándole explicaciones especificas de ciertos dulces que eran invención suya.

La gente en especial los niños se acercaron y comenzaron a pedir los dulces que más les apetecía.

Nadie noto que el primer niño de cabello verde ya había desaparecido pues el carrito estaba rodeado de gente que no se inmuto en comenzar a pedir lo que querían y pagar de inmediato mientras saboreaban las delicia de la postrería.

A sólo una calle estaba la mujer mayor del grupo. Su pelo largo estaba atado a una coleta alta, dejando su cara libre y siendo tan hermosa la gente le daba espacio en la calle para que ella pasara. El aura que desprendía era de alguien que no tomaba las cosas a la ligera y la mirada calculadora en sus ojos intimidaba a ciertas personas.

Hubo varios hombres que sin saber porque tenían la sensación de que les convendría no acercarse a ella, pues sus bolsillos temblaban por alguna extraña razón y siendo expertos jugadores sabían que tenían que confiar en los instintos.

A lado de la mujer iba un niño de no más de diez años. Su cabello verde oscuro y su piel dejaba a entender que podían ser familiares. Unas narajandas gafas gigantescas en opinión de algunos, cubrían sus ojos, dándole un aire de inocencia.

"Naruto" comenzó a decir Setsuna parando cerca de una esquina "Empecemos. Sólo tenemos este día de lo contrario empezaran a sospechar y nos correrán de los casinos más rápido que lo que te lleva a ti en comer un plato de Ramen hecho por tu madre.

Dándole una hoja de papel y una bolsa pesada le dijo "Asegúrate de cuidar las ganancias como te indique. Nos veremos en el puesto de Kaede en siete horas" le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda indicándole la dirección correcta de la calle y comenzaron a caminar en sentidos opuestos de la calle.

-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado sólo media hora de que Tsunade hubiera entrado al séptimo casino en un día y las pocas monedas que le quedaban sólo alcanzarían para dos juegos a lo más.

Pensando con detenimiento a que le iba a apostar en la ruleta no sintió cuando el jugador de al lado se sentó hasta que escucho la voz de un niño.

Tsunade giro la cabeza para ver a su lado a un mocoso de cabellera verde y una sonrisa inocentona. 'pobre iluso, va a perder todo' era lo único que podía pensar del pequeño sin importarle que hubiera un niño en el establecimiento. Era bien sabido que toda la gente de cualquier edad era bienvenido durante el festival.

'Tal vez su padre lo mando para que empezara ha aprender sobre el juego' seguía pensando la rubia voluptuosa 'nunca es muy temprano para comenzar'

El niño hizo un gesto bastante adorable poniendo su brazo recargado a la mesa debajo de su quijada y ligeramente sacando la lengua de una esquina de su boca. Parecía serio en su meditación para apostar.

De pronto el niño saco un fajo de billete y lo estampo en la mesa pidiendo fichas y con ello exclamó en voz alta "todo por el siete rojo"

Tsunade no estaba nada impresionada. Eran pocas las fichas que tenía el mocoso. A ojo experto como el suyo podría decir que estaba apostando alrededor de diez mil ryo, que en si no era mucho y por la cara del chico del casino que había girado los ojos era tal vez una de las apuestas más bajas que tenía.

Sin saber porque Tsunade aposto lo que tenia para ese juego para el siete rojo. No importaba, era natural que iba a perder así no había riesgo y de paso ayudaba a que el niño tuviera su lección más rápido y dejara el juego antes de que se obsesionara como ella.

Era una cosa que una mujer madura y hermosa que había perdido todo tuviera esos horribles hábitos y por supuesto muy razonable; sin embargo era muy diferente que un niño que seguramente no había llegado a su cumpleaños para contar con dos dígitos a su edad se hiciera adicto.

En realidad Tsunade diría que le estaba haciendo un favor.

La ruleta comenzó a girar y todos los ahí presentes gritaban sus números o empezaban con sus rituales normales para tener la suerte de que la roca aterrizara en el número deseado.

La rubia giro los ojos y tomo un buen trago de la botella que no se había separado de su mano en ningún segundo y que reemplazaría con otra en el instante en que estuviera vacía.

Los grito de felicidad del niño sentado al lado de ella hizo que escupiera la mitad de su bebida al joven que había hecho girar la ruleta.

No lo podía creer ella había ganado.

No había escalofrió de algo malo que fuera inminente en su espalda y teniendo en cuenta la pequeña cantidad que había ganado estaba segura que lo que fuera no seria nada del otro mundo.

A su lado el niño recolectaba sus ganancias en billetes y se comenzaba a levantar para irse a otro juego.

Tsunade no sabia ni porque lo hizo pero una vena que comenzaba a saltar en su frente le dio a entender que no permitiría que el mocoso se saliera con la suya.

Sabia que su mala suerte era sin duda algo asegurado. Su legendaria reputación le precedía. Tomo las fichas y sin más siguió al niño con una Shizune histérica detrás de ella volteando constantemente a su alrededor tratando de asegurarse que nada malo estuviera a punto de pasar y no era para menos. Shizune sabia a la perfección lo que podía esperar cuando ganaba su mentora.

El niño se sentó en la mesa de los dados y volvió a tomar su postura seria.

Tsunade nunca admitiría que se veía adorable con esa expresión.

La rubia se sentó a su lado y el niño hizo lo mismo esta vez con treinta mil ryo diciendo en voz alta "Será doble cuatro"

Las apuestas siguieron su curso pues eran más o menos quince los que rodeaban la mesa y justo cuando llegó a Tsunade ella repitió lo mismo que el chaval.

Segundos después el hombre que atendía a los dados gritaba a todo pulmón "doble cuatro"

Tsunade abrió de forma desmedida los ojos. Se había quedado sin habla. A su lado Shizune temblaba ligeramente diciendo en voz baja que seguramente solo el oído desarrollado de un ninja podría escuchar "No puede ser"

'Mi maldición no tiene efecto con él' pensaba la mujer 'No puede ser coincidencia. No lo creeré hasta que pase por lo menos otra vez'

Vio como salía el niño del establecimiento y sin pesarlo salio tras él dejando a Shizune para que cambiara las fichas y después la alcanzara

Tsunade se acerco discretamente al chico y vió como de su bolsillo del pantalón sacaba una hoja y una pluma y hacia algunas anotaciones y después se dirigió a otro casino.

Esta vez el chico se dirigió a una mesa de poker y siguiendo el procedimiento entrego cinco mil ryo y las cambio por fichas. Esperaron unos momentos más para que se sentará el ultimo jugador.

La partida comenzó y muchas personas empezaron a rodear la mesa.

Las cartas en estos festivales eran especiales pues no las podían ver las personas que no las tocaran gracias a un secreto que solo ese circulo de millonarios dueños de dichos establecimiento. Eran cartas especiales para que incluso los ninjas no hicieran trampa. Claro el truco solo duraba lo que durase el partido que nunca pasaba mas de dos horas y a la vez les daba la oportunidad a otros de poder apostar sobre el posible ganador del juego sin tener ventaja por poder ver el juego de los otros.

Sin dudarlo un segundo Tsunade aposto todo lo que tenía en que el niño ganaría, incluso espero a que Shizune la alcanzará para meter todo el dinero disponible.

Si esta vez el chico ganaba …bueno Tsunade no estaba segura de que iba hacer. Pero entre sus ideas el secuestrar al niño y mantenerlo cerca no era una posibilidad nada remota.

Paso hora y media antes de que solo quedara el niño y un hombre muy corpulento con mala pinta. La montaña de dinero en el centro de la mesa solo era un buen ejemplar de que tan buenos jugadores eran.

Gotas de sudor corrían por las frentes de los dos jugadores, en unos momentos descubrirían las cartas y verían quien sería el ganador final. El que se llevaría a casa una cuantiosa cantidad.

Tsunade no lo podía creer. Lo había visto todo pero su cabeza todavía no podía asimilar que se había hecho con una pequeña fortuna gracias a un mocoso que parecía que todavía tenían que limpiarle la cara cuando estornudara.

Salio del establecimiento seguida de Shizune que llevaba una expresión similar a la suya cargando una maleta repleta del dinero recién ganado.

Caminaban sin rumbo sin darse cuenta en especifico que sigilosamente estaban siguiendo al niño.

Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de ambas al mismo tiempo que empezaron los gritos.

Al parecer el hombre corpulento no había llevado bastante bien la derrota en su último juego con un mocoso ni siquiera salido de las faldas de su madre a su parecer y no permitiría que esa humillación quedara impune especialmente cuando también podía hacerse con el dinero.

Acorralo al niño en una calle. La gente de alrededor se detuvo a mirar pero nadie hizo nada.

"dame la bolsa y podrás seguir tu camino" decía el hombre aunque por supuesto estuviera mintiendo

El niño se negó rotundamente y cuando el hombre se abalanzaba sobre éste un sonido ensordecedor se creo al momento cuando una masa de carne se estampaba con la pared rompiéndola.

Tsunade había actuado sin pensar. El niño corría peligro y su reacción había sido eliminar a la amenaza.

El hombre no estaba muerto para desgracia suya pues el dolor no paraba a pesar de estar inconciente.

El niño se acerco al hombre engullido por la pared y escucho una voz detrás de él que decía "No esta muerto. Si es eso lo que te preocupa. Shizune estabilízalo, pero solo eso"

Al instante la joven que acompañaba a la rubia se acerco al hombre y sus manos comenzaron a brillar de un tono verde mientras las pasaba sobre él mismo.

Naruto no podía creer lo que había visto en esos segundos.

El había sido conciente de que la mujer lo había seguido pero no le había tomado importancia porque ella no emitía ninguna mala intención hacia él. Y cuando el hombre se había abalanzado hacia él, Naruto ya estaba preparado para esquivarlo pero en solo milésimas de segundo la rubia había aparecido y había pateado al hombre en su abdomen o al menos eso creía Naruto por la huella que llevaba el hombre pero había sido tan rápido que él no la había podido seguir con la mirada.

Esa mujer era peligrosa y sin saber porque Naruto empezó a sentir nervios.

La mujer se volvió hacia él y noto su palidez y llego a la conjetura obvia. El chico estaba asustado tanto por lo que estuvo a punto de pasarle como también estaba asustado por lo que ella acababa de hacer.

Tsunade no espero más para replicar "No tengo intención de hacerte daño. ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño a mi amuleto de la suerte por día de hoy? Gracias a ti gané una fortuna"

Shizune se acerco a ella y dijo en voz alta "Ya está shishou(maestro)"

La otra mujer dijo "Bien, eso es todo" y sin más las dos mujeres se alejaron.

Naruto no dejo de mirar hacia la dirección en que ellas se iban incluso después de haberlas perdido de vista. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Cualquiera que había sido su niñera en los años anteriores hubiera reconocido esa sonrisa y hubiera temido por su dignidad.

-.-.-.-.

Horas más tarde Tsunade se encontraba en un bar gastando como loca en el sake. Su ronda de amigos por el alcohol ya estaban debajo de la mesa inconscientes.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí y sobre todo de cuanto había tomado. Shizune ya se había adelantado al hotel para hacer reservación pues con lo del festival era seguro que no hubiera cupo para todos en los pocos hoteles del pueblo.

Empezaba a reconocer que no sentía ciertas extremidades de su cuerpo especialmente sobre el que estaba sentada. Una parte de su cerebro le dio a entender que Jiraya habría hecho un mal chiste si hubiera comentado eso en voz alta.

Unos instantes después sintió un impulso de chacra bien controlado que fue como rayo contra ella. Era solo el hecho de que estuviera tan intoxicada que no hubiera reaccionado de la forma habitual.

Momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que la piedra que colgaba de su cuello ya no estaba sobre su persona.

De inmediato se levantó y comenzó su técnica para desintoxicarse mientras salía disparada del lugar siguiendo al ladrón más muerto que hubiera tenido el placer de conocer.

Termino en medio de una calle. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y la luz que todavía quedaba del sol daba hermosos matices al colorido pueblo.

Sin embargo Tsunade estaba parada a unos cuantos metros del ladrón de la joya que había pertenecido a su abuelo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

El ladrón no era otro más que el niño al que había protegido no más de unas horas atrás.

El niño le sonrió y Tsunade juraría que parecía más a un zorro que a un niño inocente.

"Parece que esto es muy valioso para ti, así que te lo devolveré aunque no lo quiera. Me gusta esta roca" decía viendo fijamente la piedra como tratando de averiguar sus misterios "sabes emite algo tranquilizador"

El chico hizo un gesto confuso ante su propia respuesta y luego siguió diciendo "Interesante. Una piedra mágica." Y sin más reparos la acaricio y grito "¿cumple deseos? No me digas. Quiero un sapo gigante"

Pasaron unos segundos en donde el silencio pareció eterno.

Tsunade estalló en carcajadas y casi se tira de la risa pero conteniéndose lo suficiente se acerco al niño y con claridad en su voz, que nadie notaria que hace solo unos segundos estaba borracha le dijo "No cumple deseos" y con más seriedad le respondió a su pregunta de la roca "Trae la muerte a quien la posea"

El niño la miro fijamente y le preguntó "Entonces ¿por qué la llevas puesta? ¿Te quieres morir?"

La voluptuosa mujer no supo responder al instante pero luego comentó "parece que soy la excepción y así se quedará hasta que el tiempo acabe conmigo"

Naruto la miro con ojos que reflejaban que la entendía y la respetaba por ello. Estiro la mano y le entrego el colgante.

Tsunade no sabía que pensar en el momento, pues su enojo hacia el ladrón había desaparecido pero si habían aumentado el misterio que rodeaba al niño. Giro en su mismo eje para regresar por donde había venido y dirigirse a su hotel cuando vio gracias a lo que quedaba de los rayos del sol un puesto de tiro al blanco con impecables obstáculos que tenía como uno de los tantos premios a un enorme peluche incluso más grande en estatura a ella en forma de sapo. Era de color naranja. Tenia enormes ojos y la boca abierta de donde salía una gran lengua rosada y tenia manchas verde oscuro.

Su mente no pudo creer lo que tenía enfrente y miro el colgante que llevaba en la mano

'Imposible' pensó pero la evidencia la tenía enfrente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro "Tal vez si cumpla deseos" y volteando a ver que el niño seguía ahí devolviéndole una sonrisa encantadora "Ven. Tendrás tu recompensa después de todo"

Saco unos billetes que le pago al señor del puesto y sin más gano el premio que sabía el niño anhelaba y sin más se lo tiro encima.

Era casi cómico ver como el niño trataba de levantar al enorme peluche mientras sus ojos resplandecían de deseo y felicidad como estrellas, pues esta vez las gafas estaban colgando de su cuello por una cuerda.

"Gracias. Lo tomaré como mi regalo adelantado. En una semana cumplo nueve ¿sabes?" le dijo el niño mientras le daba una mirada de felicidad.

La rubia sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza y pensar 'quien fuera niño'

A lo lejos un carrito de dulces se acercaba a ellos. Dos mujeres acompañadas de dos chicos que tiraban del carrito pararon enfrente de ellos.

La mujer más alta se acerco al niño y le dijo "Espero que te hayas divertido. Es hora de irnos"

El niño asintió y señalo al enorme peluche.

La joven de cabello rubio-castaño corrió hacia el peluche y se lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo, comprobando la suavidad del mismo.

"Vaya Naru, parece que conseguiste otro más para tu colección" Se giro y le pidió a los chicos que subieran el peluche al carrito para poder irse.

La mujer de cabello azabache empezó a explicarle a Naruto que los chunin que estaban con ellas los acompañarían de regreso a la villa debido a que su madre se había alterado después de recordar que ellos habían ido al festival para conseguir dinero y de esa forma viajarían seguros.

Las mujeres empezaron ha avanzar con los chunin empujando el carrito con felicidad, mientras que nadie notaba como Naruto tomaba un postre del carrito que seguramente habían guardado para él y sin que los otros se fijaran se giro y le extendió el dulce a Tsunade.

"Tómalo. No encontraras otra mejor en ninguna otra parte que no sea mi villa" dijo con orgullo evidente y una vez la mujer tuvo el dulce en mano el niño le dijo "Espero volver a verte bachan" y con eso dicho desapareció en la oscuridad siguiendo a las mujeres y a su escolta de regreso a casa.

"Así que es de Kiri" se dijo así misma Tsunade reconociendo con facilidad el emblema de la banda ninja que llevaban en los brazos los chunin.

"Vaya, ¿quién lo diría?"

Pasaron unos segundos más cuando un grito que retumbo por todo el pueblo se escucho.

"¿A quién diablos le llamaste vieja? Mocoso engreído, sí te vuelvo a ver te mato"

En el comienzo del bosque cercano al pueblo un niño no dejaba de sonreír mientras tarareaba. Su sonrisa se ensancho hasta cubrir la mitad de su cara "Fue un placer conocerte princesa" murmuró para sí.

-.-.-.-

¿Les gusto?

Pues entonces dejen muchos reviews

NO SE LES OLVIDE PONER IDEAS O LO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA es increible pero si leo eso mi creatividad incrementa.

Siguiente cap Misiones rango D esta vez para Naruto…¿quién sera sus compañeros? Ni yo lo sé.


End file.
